The Lesser Side of Evil
by Star-Angel06
Summary: Chapters 29 and 30 are now posted! Kagome's cousin comes to live with them. What happens when she gets sucked into the well. And what happens when it turns out she has a hidden secret that even she doesn't know about!
1. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't hold any right to any of these characters!_

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome dear! Where are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked for her daughter.

"I'm in here mom!" Kagome called from the washroom.

"Guess what Kagome… you remember you cousin Leigh from America?"

"Yes… what about her?"

"Well she's coming here to live with us! Won't that be nice? It'll be like having a twin sister!"

"What?" Kagome said pushing open the bathroom door frantically.

"Kagome dear what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy! You've always loved your cousin Leigh!"

"I do mom but are you forgetting the little problem of oh I don't know explaining to her why I disappear so often!"

"Oh… don't worry about that I'm sure we'll work something out! Besides I can't send her back now! She's arriving tomorrow morning!"

"Mmoomm!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"Sorry dear but she really has no where else to go!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well her father… he got remarried and his new wife doesn't like Leigh so much and wanted her gone. And since her mom passed away when she was born we were the logical choice to send her to!"

"Oh… mom I'm sorry! I'm so selfish! Of course we can work this out. I'm just going to get dressed and pop back to the feudal era and explain to Inuyasha and the gang that I'll be away for a little while."

"Ok dear! You go right ahead and do that!"

Half an hour later Kagome was dried and dressed and heading off to the well. Two seconds later she was in the feudal era.

"What the hell took you so long?" Came a familiar and angry voice.

"I'm sorry but I've got some news." Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's amber eyes and sliver hair.

"So spill it!" he impatiently said.

"My cousin is moving in with us and so I won't be able to come back for a few days. That's all I came here to say now I'll be on my way back home."

"What? Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"What?"

"How long will you be?" he asked a hint of disappointment laced in his voice.

"A few days. Just until she gets settled. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Kagome turned to leave again.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "So long as you come back." He whispered in her ear.

Smiling to herself she jumped back through the well.

* * *

"Kagome! Sota! Grandpa! Auntie!"

"Leigh!"

"Oh it is so good to see you all!" Cried a young, beautiful girl with long dark ebony hair and vibrant blue eyes. She looked much like Kagome but with slight differences, namely the colour of her eyes.

"Oh Leigh! It is so good to see you again!" Kagome said hugging her cousin.

"Kagome, you look absolutely stunning!" Leigh said stepping back to look at her.

"Me! What about you! Your so thin!"

"Oh please its only because I run so much." Leigh said laughing.

"Come on dear let's get you belongings and head back to the shrine."

'_There's something strange about Leigh.'_ Kagome thought, _'I never noticed it before but it's almost like she has some sort of power.'

* * *

_

Once they arrived at the shrine and moved Leigh into the spare bedroom the two girls headed out to tour the town.

"Wow! I haven't been here in so long! So much has changed!" Leigh said as she looked around.

"Yah well it was bound to!"

"I'm a little nervous about starting school tomorrow! You promise you won't ditch me to hang out with your boyfriend!"

"Ha! Hardly likely to happen since I don't have a boyfriend!"

"What? You're kidding! I would have for sure thought you would have had one already!"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Oh please all the boys in America are only interested in your body not your mind!"

"Hmmm, not to disappoint you but they're the same here!"

"Hmmm, maybe its just boys our age!" Leigh said laughing.

That night after dinner Leigh went to explore the shrine. Automatically she walked straight to the Sacred Tree. Something about it drew her to it. She traced her hand over the scar in the centre and something shocked her. She drew her hand away quickly, it stung a little but it was familiar. _'There's something so familiar and inviting out this spot and this tree. But I don't know what it is!'_ Leigh thought to herself. Slowly she turned away and headed towards the well. She entered the hut and walked towards the well its self. Running her hand over the edge she walked the full radius of it. Then she peered down into it. Suddenly something inside her began to pulse. Frightened she drew away and hurriedly left the hut and went back to her room. _'It was almost like it wanted me to go down in it. And it was like I wanted to. What is going on?'

* * *

_

"Come on Kagome! I don't want to be late for my first day of school!" Leigh called from the front door.

"I'm coming! Geez!" Kagome said a little joking and a little flustered that she was late again.

"Ok, have a good day at school you two!"

"We will!" Kagome called to her mother from the doorway.

"Oh… there are so many people!" Leigh said nervously.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Besides you have me!" Kagome said clapping her on the back.

"Thanks."

"Alright here we go!" Kagome said leading her into the crowd.

"Everyone please can I have your attention! Please… hello! Thank you! Now then we have a new student among us! She comes all the way from America so let us welcome our new student. Please come up here and introduce yourself." Kagome's math teacher said.

Slowly Leigh stood and walked to the front of the class, "Um… hi. My name is Leigh Higurashi. And I'm from America. And um yah that's about it. Oh except my cousin is Kagome Higurashi but I bet you already figured that out." She finished sheepishly, while tucking a lock of her long dark ebony hair behind her ear.

The rest of the day dragged on forever. And for the next three days it was the same way. Until finally Friday came. Kagome had made up her mind that she would slip away to the feudal era that day after school and tell Leigh that she was spending the weekend with some friends like they always did.

The hours at school seemed to torturously tick by until finally school was over.

"Hey where's Kagome?" Leigh asked only 10 minutes after she had slipped away to the feudal era.

"Oh she's um gone to the city with some friends for the weekend. She's really sorry but they were long standing plans." Explained Ms. Higurashi.

"Oh that's ok! I totally understand! I mean I wouldn't want to spend all my time with myself either!" Leigh said laughing, "I think I'll take a walk around the shrine."

"Ok dear."

Slowly she stepped outside into the cool breeze. Some how her walk took her back to the well. Slowly and fearfully she looked in to it again. This time the pulsing was stronger. This time it actually drew her into the well. Falling head first, Leigh screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review! 


	2. Down the well?

_Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me! although that would be cool!_

bluediamond-hime: I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! And thanks so much for complimenting my writing technique! haha you'll just have to wait to find out whats going to happen!

* * *

"Geez Kagome! What took you so long this time!" Inuyasha said slightly angry.

"I told you! My cousin moved in with us! I had to wait until the coast was clear in order to come back."

"Welcome back Kagome!" Sango greeted her cheerfully.

"Yes welcome back. Now did I hear something about a cousin? Would this be a female cousin?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome didn't even need to scold him; Sango slapped him right across the face indignantly. Shaking her head Kagome turned to Inuyasha and placed her overly packed bag on the ground.

"I brought you something. For you Inuyasha some ramen, Sango some more tools, and for Miroku more paper and writing utensils."

"Thanks Kagome." Both Miroku and Sango said together.

Inuyasha on the other hand was facing the direction from which she came, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I smell a demon."

"You sure?" Kagome asked, everyone now alert and ready.

"Yah it's extremely weak but it's getting a bit stronger." He said sniffing the air.

All of a sudden something made everyone's ears perk up. There was a resounding sound of a high-pitched scream.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked sardonically.

In the blink of an eye the small group headed off towards the sound of the scream.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH WOOPH!" Leigh screamed as she hit the ground, "WHAT THE HELL! Ok this isn't funny I KNOW someone heard me so help me get out of here!" she said getting slightly nervous, "Grandpa? Sota? Auntie? SOMEONE? HELP! Oh fine I'll get myself out of here! But when I get out there is definitely hell to pay!" She said hoisting herself off the ground of the well and moved towards the nearest wall.

After groping around for a few seconds she found a strong thick root and pulled on it. Once she decided it would support her weight she began to use it to pull herself out of the well. It was a slow process but she finally made it to the top and grabbed tightly onto the edge of the well.

* * *

"The scent of that demon is getting stronger but it doesn't seem to be a very strong demon." Inuyasha said as they made it to the well.

They came to the clearing and stopped. The group looked around but saw nothing. Very confused they turned to each other. Then suddenly Sango pointed to the well where a hand had just appeared.

Mumbling to herself Leigh finally reached the top of the well. All of a sudden someone very strong grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the well.

"WOOH!" She screamed unnerved.

"Who are you? Explain yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at the young girl he was holding onto.

"Leigh?" Kagome asked in complete and udder shock.

"LET ME GO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Kagome?" Leigh said equally as shocked.

"Wait you two know each other?" Miroku asked confused.

"Yes… she's my cousin I was telling you about." Kagome said still baffled.

"You KNOW these people?" Leigh asked pulling her wrist out of Inuyasha's harsh grasp.

"Well… um yes!" Kagome said trying to figure out what to say.

"Are _those_ dog ears?" Leigh asked staring at Inuyasha's ears.

"Yes well you see Leigh… this is Inuyasha. And well he's um… a demon."

"A demon? Ha ha ha ha! You have got to be kidding me! Kagome, there _are_ no demons!"

"I beg to differ!" Inuyasha growled.

"Where am I?" Leigh asked the laughter dying on her lips.

"You're still in Japan… just 500 years in the past." Kagome explained.

"Hey Kagome, aren't you going to introduce the rest of us?" Miroku asked.

"Oh sorry!" Kagome said apologetically.

"No need to apologize. I am Miroku a pleasure to meet you! You are such a beautiful young lady. May I ask a favour of you?"

"Don't even try it Miroku!" Sango said angrily, "I'm Sango, and he's a pit of a pervert so you'd better watch out."

"Thanks… but I'm still confused." Leigh said her head becoming light and dizzy.

"So am I." Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"What? Why are you confused?" Kagome asked him.

"Because SHE reeks of wolf demon!" Inuyasha said pointing at Leigh.

"Excuse me! That's impossible! You people are the first ones I've seen! And plus I didn't even know demons existed until five seconds ago!"

"Inuyasha are you implying that my cousin is a demon?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"Yah I am! If you had my sense of smell you wouldn't be so sceptical." Inuyasha yelled.

"I am NOT sceptical!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome, he's right. There's something demonic about her. It's faint mind you but it's still there." Miroku said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn't attack Inuyasha.

"EXCUSE ME! You're all standing around debating whether or not I'm a demon! What next! Are going to argue over who gets to kill! I mean, hell all I did was fall into that god damn well! And now I'm 500 hundred years in the past. And now you're saying I'm a demon. And… and… anndd…" Leigh said getting dizzy.

"Leigh? Leigh are you all right? LEIGH!" Kagome screamed as he cousin fainted.

Inuyasha bent down and gently touched Leigh's face, "She's out cold."

"Well! Pick her up we need to take her back to Kaede's hut!" Kagome said flabbergasted.

"All right… all right geez you're pushy!" Inuyasha said as he lifted the young girl into his arms.

The small group of friends walked slowly back to Kaede's all wondering what was going on.

"So how do you think she got through? I mean I thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could get through the well." Sango said to Miroku.

"Well I'm betting it's because she's part demon. Although, other demons have never been able to pass through the well before. I don't understand it, she definitely is part demon but it's so faint you'd never know it."

"I still don't sense anything demonic about her." Sango said squinting her eyes.

"You'd never guess just from her appearance. She is absolutely exquisite!" Miroku said looking the unconscious Leigh over.

"Uh!" Sango yelled smacking the monk on the face.

"Oh!" Miroku gasped rubbing his face; she was really getting good at slapping him.

"So how'd she get here?" Inuyasha said as he laid Leigh down on the floor of Kaede's hut, "Did you leave and shards behind?"

"No! I'm not that stupid! Besides it's not like they'd be any help to us over there!" Kagome shot back.

"What's going on here?" Kaede called as she stepped into her hut.

"Kaede, this is my cousin. Some how she passed though the well and ended up here. And well I guess it was a little too much for her and she fainted. Of course it doesn't help that someone was accusing her of being a demon!" Kagome explained.

"Oh dear. Let me take a look at her." Kaede said as she approached the unconscious form. As soon as she got a better look at the girl she gasped and pulled away.

"Kaede? What is it?" Kagome asked worried and surprised by the old woman's reaction.

"She's… well she's a demon! And a very old, powerful and dangerous demon too!"

* * *

A/N: Well thats two chapters down! I hope you enjoyed this one! In the next chapter you find out about who exactly Leigh is. Please read and review! 


	3. Revelations

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine..._

A/N: I've edited chapter 2 but it's nothing major just a few things I forgot!

bluediamond-hime: Well I hope this quenches your thirst for knowledge about Leigh!

icygirl: Thanks for the amazing review I loved it! I hope this update was fast enough for you! To be honest I'm not quite sure what the goshinboku is so if you'd like to clear that up I'll tell you what the relationships are!

* * *

"Oh no, oh no! Not her! Oh my oh my!" Came a small but very familiar voice.

"Myouga! You sly old flea!" Inuyasha said pinching the flea between his fingers, "What are you doing here?"

"I… well… I'm always with you Master Inuyasha. I am shocked that you would think I would ever leave your side!" Myouga said pathetically.

"Feh! Yah right!" Inuyasha said scathingly.

"Well fine to tell you the truth I felt and ominous aura that was very familiar so I can to investigate. I had no idea it would turn out to be _her_!"

"And _who_ exactly is she?" Sango asked tired of this game.

"MY COUSIN!" Kagome yelled.

"Well maybe to you she is but to all of those who know her for her true self she is the demon called Midori." Kaede explained.

"Midori? I recognize that name." Miroku said scratching his head.

"You should. She's the demon queen of the wolves and most earth bound demons." Myouga said shaking in his usual frightened manor.

"Wait, your telling me this girl is the _queen_ of all earth bound demons? Including myself?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said _most_ earth bound demons. Your father proved himself worthy of being in charge of his own clan. However he still respected her and went to her for advice. She is more powerful than you would ever expect." Myouga said giving Inuyasha a stern look.

"Although it has been a long time since she has existed." Kaede said pondering.

"What happened to Midori? I mean how did she stop existing?" Kagome asked.

"Well it happened a long time ago… before Inuyasha and my sister met to precise. Midori was very powerful and cunning. Midori did not like the fact that my sister was becoming a very powerful priestess. Many times the two of them fought, and in the beginning Midori always won. And yet she never killed Kikyo. Midori was not like most demons who posses that much power, she was kinder, more lenient, and wiser than almost all other demons. One day Midori came to our village in search of Kikyo, the two of them walked off into the forest… what happened then I am unsure of. The truth died with Kikyo. But as far as I know Midori did not die for my sister would not kill someone if they came to her for help." Kaede explained.

"From what I gathered from you father Master Inuyasha, is that Midori was being sought after by many people, both demon and human a like. Fearing for her life she decided she needed to flee. Unfortunately that did not succeed, none other than Naraku foiled her plans, before he was actually Naraku. That is how he became burned so badly, not from a fire but from the wrath of Midori and her firestar attack. So Midori turned to Kikyo for aid in fleeing this place. Your father believes that with the help of the priestess Midori sacrificed herself and spread her soul over Japan and one day it would find itself back here. And so it has." Myouga said breathlessly.

"I fear that know she has returned all the demons will be after her. She has many rivals and if she does not remember her power she is doomed." Kaede said mournfully.

"Ok so you're saying my cousin is the reincarnation of an ancient demon queen?" Kagome said still trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"Yes, now to wake her up!" Myouga said wriggling out of Inuyasha's grip and hopping over the Leigh's unconscious form. He jumped up onto her nose and began sucking her blood, until…

SMACK!

Leigh's hand flew up to her nose and squished Myouga, "Woo is the life of a flea!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"Leigh… are you alright?" Kagome asked kneeling down in front of her cousin.

"Yah I'm ok… what was that though?" Leigh asked pointing to Myouga's squished form on the ground.

"Oh that's Myouga the flea! He's really quite nice… when he's not sucking your blood or running away." Kagome said sweetly.

"Leigh is it? I am Kaede, how do you feel?"

"Fine thank you but would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Leigh asked looking around the room.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that clears so things up! Please tell me what you think of Midori's history... I'm still undecided about that! Your comments are always welcome so on that note please read and review! 


	4. Explanation

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine blah blah blah you know the deal!_

icygirl: Thanks for the great review! I really appriciate that you commented on my background story for Midori but don't worry thats not the complete story about Midori!

* * *

After Kagome and Kaede explained what happened to Kagome and how she came to be here and everything that has happened including Inuyasha's past, they told her of her own past. Or more like that of Midori's past. It took a while for all of it to set in and by the time they had finished it was morning.

"So you are the reincarnation of a priestess and I am the reincarnation of a demon?" Leigh asked pacing the hut.

"Yes it appears to be that way."

"How can you tell though? I mean how can you be certain I'm the reincarnation of Midori."

"You have a demonic aura around you that indicates that you most certainly are Midori." Kaede said.

"Ok well I'm not! I refuse to be Midori. Besides I don't have any powers."

"That's for sure! You're the most pathetic human I've ever seen! And your demonic aura is weaker than Shippo's!"

"Hey!" Shippo cried out indignantly, he had been quietly sitting by Leigh the whole time.

"Excuse me! I am not pathetic! I'll have you know I could probably kill you!"

"Ha! Yah right! I'm half demon, you're forgetting that!" Inuyasha said glaring at her.

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't push her." Kagome said sweetly resting her hand on his arm, "She's trained in battle techniques quite like Sango's demon killing techniques."

"Really? You were taught our secrets?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm not sure what you mean but yah I know how to fight with all sorts of weapons, like swords, staffs, hiraikotsu, you know the usual. So don't think for one second I couldn't slay you!"

"Enough!" Kaede yelled ending the fight, "As for you not having any powers Leigh, and you may never regain Midori's powers. On the other hand you just might. It is hard to tell. You could never get in touch with your demon side and that would mean you would stay the way you are."

"And what happens if I do get in touch with Midori?" Leigh asked nervously.

"Hard to say." Miroku said, "A number of things could happen. You could gain all her powers but none of her memory, you could gain both, you could change completely, or not at all. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Easy for you to say! And if you think I'm going to sit around here waiting you've lost your mind!" Leigh said.

"Well you can't come with us! We have a job to do remember!" Inuyasha said grumpily.

"And why can't I come with you! You take Kagome along with you and I can fight just as well as Sango! And hey maybe I'd like to get a hold of this Naraku guy and figure some things out too!"

"Inuyasha it's not such a bad idea!" Miroku said, "Bringing new blood into our group could help us. Plus it can't hurt to take such a lovely you female along with us."

"OH YOU LECHER!" Sango cried out.

"Oh dear here we go again." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I still say you can't come!" Inuyasha said harshly to Leigh.

"Why not? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing but it's what you could do in the future."

"I understand your concern but guess what I'm frightened too! I didn't even know demons existed until a few hours ago!"

"Frightened! I'm not frightened! Nothing frightens me."

"Fine whatever! But you heard what Kaede said, there's a possibility I will never gain those powers."

"But you still could."

"Yah and that's why I was hoping if I do you'd do me the favour of either killing me or teaching me."

"Don't even say stuff like that!" Kagome said grabbing Leigh by the shoulders.

"Oh trust me if you become too much to handle I will kill you." Inuyasha said, "But I'd hate to do that. Your too much like Kagome to have no problem killing."

"Oh… thanks!" Leigh said smiling sweetly.

"Look, you really could be an asset to us I guess plus I think Kagome would hurt me if I didn't let you come." Inuyasha said smiling ruefully at the cousins.

"So what next?" Leigh asked.

"We wait until morning and set out to find some more shards." Sango said.

"Um Kagome… can I talk to you… in private?" Leigh whispered to her cousin.

"Of course! What is it Leigh?" Kagome asked as they exited the hut.

"Those shards… you have some with you right now right?"

"Yes… I do there…"

"In a jar around your neck. You have… 5 pieces." Leigh said.

"How did you…"

"I sensed them, have since I arrived, I just didn't know what they were. Now I do."

"That's… that's amazing! Leigh! You can sense the jewels! You can help me!" Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"You're not mad. I mean I didn't want to steal your thing…"

"My thing? Oh please! Seeing the jewel shards is just one little bit! My most valuable ability is being able to purify the shards and shooting that sacred arrow! Having you be able to sense the shards will just help us find them faster!"

"Oh good! I really want to help you, and figure out more about this _Midori_ thing."

"So do I! I just don't understand how this happened to both you and me. But lets not worry about this right now. We'll need our rest, come on lets go to bed."

* * *

A/N: Well sorry it took me so long to update but school been a little hard lately and I appoligize that this chapter is so short but I do promise there is MUCH more to come and it only gets better from here on! This willhopefully be the last broing chapter so keep reading and sending in your reviews (loving the advise and comments)! 


	5. First Battle

_Disclaimer: Not my characters._

Kittykatt328: Thanks for the review and I definately plan to finish this story! I have big plans for it!

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Shippo called happily to Kagome, Leigh and Sango.

"Uh… what time is it?" Leigh asked rolling over.

"It's late! We should have been heading out long before now!" Inuyasha said kneeling right beside her.

"AH!" Leigh screamed and jumped back, "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry but we need to get going. As far as we know Naraku's castle is in the north. And who knows how long he'll stay there."

"Ok well that's great but that still doesn't answer my question as to what time it is!"

"Mmmm… I'd have to say about 6!" Kagome said stretching her arms as she stood up.

"Wow! Ok well this will take me a while to get use to but what the heck I'm ready!" Leigh said laughing.

* * *

The now slightly larger group headed off in the direction to the north where Naraku was last seen. For the first few days nothing happened and they journey went smoothly. But on their forth day of travel they stumbled on to a village that had been completely destroyed. 

"Oh my god." Leigh whispered, "Who could have done this?"

"Only one way to find out… spread out and search for survivors." Inuyasha said, "And Leigh be on your guard."

"Right…" Leigh said nervously.

Walking among all the dead she felt her eyes watering. Slowly a tear fell down her cheek, brushing it away she continued her search. She happened upon a small group of young children no older that 6. She knelt down beside them, and studied them. Their expressions were that of fear and pain.

"It gets easier the more you see and understand." Came a voice from behind her.

"I just don't understand how anyone could kill something that represents such innocence. I mean these children… they're too young to even have been corrupted by this world around them. So why did they deserve to die? You're a monk, and yet you stand there and talk about it getting easier!"

"Leigh, I never said it was right or that they deserved to die… I'm just trying to tell you that after sometime these kinds of slaughters won't upset you as much they will only anger you and make you want to avenge them. That's why we are doing what we are doing. And don't worry we always bury the dead."

"Yes… well I guess it helps. Look at that…" Leigh said pointing to one of the children, "That cut… it's like nothing I've ever seen… it looks like something… actually came _from_ of him not _at_ him."

"Yes… your, your right!" Miroku said, "Look… they all seem to have it. This is peculiar… very peculiar."

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha come here." Miroku called.

"What do you want monk?" Inuyasha said as he came around the corner.

"Look at this." Miroku pointed to the marks on the children.

"What the hell is that…"

"Um… I think I know what _that_ was…" Leigh whispered softly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

"Umm… that!" Leigh whimpered pointing at a rather large, bloody, 5 headed, demon that was standing behind them.

"Right!" Inuyasha said, "Miroku take Leigh and go find Kagome, Sango, and Shippo and get away from here."

"Right like you think we'll let you fight that thing on your own!" Kagome called as she, Sango and Shippo came running around the corner.

"Yah like I'm going to let you take all the glory!" Sango called playfully as she got her hiraikotsu out.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" Inuyasha yelled at the demon.

"Hahaha and what is it to you!" it called back.

"Well if you are then I'll have to kill you!" Inuyasha said running towards him.

"Hahaha you think you can defeat me! THINK AGAIN!" All of a sudden the demon was no longer there, instead, there were five. Each head had split apart and grown it's own body.

"What the hell! Miroku! Sango!"

"Right! Let's go!" the two cried out in unison as the plunged into battle.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled.

"Kagome look out!" Leigh yelled. She ran towards her cousin pulling out her sword as one of the five demons charged Kagome. In one swift swing she cut it in half.

"Thanks!" Kagome said smiling at her, "That was really amazing!"

Within minutes all 5 demons were slain.

"No jewel shards huh?" Inuyasha asked, "It was too easy to kill that one."

"Nope no shards." Kagome said walking around.

"Odd… I wonder why these children were possessed by this demon." Miroku said.

"Because they were in fact its host." Came a small voice on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What are you talking about Myouga?"

"These children were its host. They lived in them for a few weeks and feasted on them. Then when they were strong enough they emerged and destroyed this village and were planning on destroying every village they came upon and looking for the jewel shards. But no worries it was rather weak that's why it was so easy to kill! Now then shall we get moving?"

"Not until we bury these villagers." Miroku said turning away.

"Yah!" Leigh said turning to help him.

It took the better part of the day to bury all the corpses. But once they were done Leigh felt more relieved.

"By the way Leigh, great move with that sword." Inuyasha said clapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh thanks!" Leigh said shrugging, "So I guess its not such a bad thing that I tagged along after all!"

"Yah I guess. Alright lets head out again!"

* * *

A/N: Well I said I'd update much sooner than this last time! I hope this chapter is much more exciting than the last! Don't forget to read and review! Thanks! 


	6. A bath and so much more

_Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me no matter how badly I wish blah blah blah..._

bluediamond-hime: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! Haha don't worry I am a huge fan of Iunyasha/Kagome pairings! But Leigh does hook up with someone but notanyone you'd think of! That's all the hints I can give you for now so you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

* * *

They had travelled for three days since they stumbled upon that town and they hadn't found any other sign of a demon or Naraku. Leigh trained every day with Sango and became a master fighter. 

"Wow Leigh! You're getting better and better every day!" Sango said after their session that night.

"Haha! Thanks Sango! I learned from the best!" Leigh said laughing as she slid her arm over Sango's shoulder.

"That you did!" Sango said doing the same.

"Hey you two! How'd it go?" Kagome asked as the two girls came into view of their little camp.

"Great! Your cousin here is a natural!"

"What can I say!" Leigh said laughing, "Except I really need a bath!"

"Yah me too!" Sango said whipping the sweat off her face.

"Hmm I think a bath would be really nice!" Kagome said nodding her head, "I think there was a river just a little further back in the woods!"

"Excellent!" Leigh said as the three of them headed off to go find the river.

"Oh Shippo! You need a bath too!" Kagome called to him in a motherly way.

"Oh Kagome do I have to!" Shippo pleaded.

"Hey you'll be the only boy with three girls! I guarantee Inuyasha and Miroku will be very jealous!" Leigh said slyly.

"Hmmm well I guess I could handle one little bath!" Shippo said in his innocent little voice.

Laughing they walked further into the woods. It didn't take them long to find the river. It was crystal clear but ice cold.

"I guess this will be a quick one!" Leigh said as she slipped her toe into the water.

"So whose first?" Kagome asked gently placing her foot in the water.

"LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Shippo yelled as he streaked passed the three girls straight into the water.

Laughing they quickly joined him. It felt so refreshing to fell the water glide over her body as Leigh dove under. She gently massaged the fruit scented soap in her hair and over her body letting it lather up and take away the grit and grime from all their travel and work. Once she was done she helped Kagome wash Shippo's hair. Finally they got out and dressed themselves. It took them a little longer to find their way back to the camp as the daylight had disappeared severely.

"And where have you four been?" Inuyasha asked angrily as they reached the fire.

"We took a bath!" Shippo said smiling.

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Are you saying, that you bathed with all three of them Shippo?" Miroku asked scratching his head.

"Yah… what's wrong with that? They washed my hair for me!"

"Oh please you guys he's just a little boy and he'd never bathe if we didn't make him!" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Yah but you never let either of us bathe with you!" Miroku said.

"Gee I wonder why that is…" Leigh said rolling her eyes.

As the night wore on they all drifted off to sleep, all except one, Leigh. Leigh tossed and turned but something was keeping her from sleep. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was calling to her. She rolled over onto her back and stared up into the sky. Out of the forest rose several strange silvery snakes flying through the air. _Those must be sole collectors! The ones Kagome was telling me about! The ones that… that belong to Kikyo!_ Slowly and quietly Leigh stood up and headed into the forest. She had no idea where she was going but she followed her instinct. And shortly she saw a slivery light shinning in a clearing through some trees. As she entered the clearing she saw a woman who could only be Kikyo. She looked almost identical to Kagome.

"Ki…Kikyo?" Leigh asked almost at a whisper.

"Yes? Who are…" Kikyo began to ask as she turned around, "…Midori… can it be?"

"Umm well no not exactly…"

"So it worked. You have been reincarnated."

"I guess so. But I have no memory of being this Midori or anything."

"That was a possibility that could have happened."

"Can you… can you tell me what happened?"

"You want to know about your past?" Kikyo asked in a satirical way.

"Yes, I do."

"Hmm very well, if that's what you want."

Leigh nodded and sat back to listen.

"Fine then, as you have most likely heard Midori was a very powerful demon. One of the most powerful that has ever set foot on this land. But unlike most other demons she was pure of heart. She only killed those who challenged her or deserved it. Many people believe she came after me for the Shikon Jewel, but that is not true. She did not need the jewel to increase her powers; it would not have done anything. That is how powerful she was. She came after me to make sure I could handle the responsibility of that jewel. She tested me and watched over me. She became a great asset to me; I learned a lot form her. Unfortunately that much power comes at a price. Midori had a similar jewel inside of her to that of the Shikon Jewel. It was her heart. Many demons had only heard of the Shikon Jewel and not Midori's heart. But should anyone have ever killed Midori and taken the Kokoro Jewel from her they would be more powerful than any other. They could literally rule the world. Midori had had several demons try and kill her for the Kokoro but it never worked. She got the better of all of them. But one day Onigumo found out about her secret. For some reason, and a good one, Midori feared that he would be her death. She turned to me for help. I aided her in sacrificing herself and burying her heart with her and placing a sacred spell over her body. And now you…"

"Leigh… my name is Leigh."

"You Leigh are Midori's reincarnation and you bare her heart within you. Whether Midori's powers will ever be in your grasp I don't know and whether the Kokoro will be activated or as powerful within you I am unaware of. That is up to you to discover. As for me I must take my leave. Be careful Leigh; don't let others find out about the Kokoro, especially the one called Naraku. It was good to see an old friend, even if you don't remember me." Kikyo said as she ascended into the air carried by her soul collectors.

Leigh just sat in the clearing and stared up into the sky. So there was more to Midori's past. A darker side that Leigh did not like. But why shouldn't she let Naraku know about it, why especially him?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but my "lovely" sister came home from university and has taken over my computer so its been a little hard getting a hold of it long enough to write! Hopefully this long over-due chapter is worth the wait! Nice little extra twist into Midori's past (dun dun dun!) haha! I hope you enjoy and please send your reviews! 


	7. Indicision

_Disclaimer: You know the drill..._

bluediamond-hime: Well I'm not exactly sure what to say about that Kikyo comment... haha! But thanks for the great review! Haha and don't worry too much about Kikyo I'm not planning to include her in this story that much!

* * *

Staring up into the sky Leigh slowly ran her hand through her hair. Sighing she started to stand up. _What do I do now? I'm not supposed to tell people about the Kokoro, but I can't keep this from Kagome and the others!_ As she stood up she heard a branch crack behind her. Stopping she stood still waiting to hear something else. There was a rustle in the leaves. Moving very carefully Leigh moved a sharp stone onto the top of her foot. Waiting for another sign of her opponent she stood still listening. Then it came the sound of some footsteps on dry leaves. In one swift movement Leigh kicked the stone up into her hand and spun around and plunged it at her attacker.

"WOO! EASY! Don't make me kill you Leigh!" Came Inuyasha familiar voice, with his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"DON'T DO THAT INUYASHA! You scared me half to death! I thought you were something else coming to kill me!" Leigh said dropping the stone and backing up.

"Well at least you're on your guard."

"What are you doing out here?" Leigh said rubbing her wrist.

"She was here wasn't she?" Inuyasha said in a whisper as he sniffed the air.

"Kikyo?" Leigh asked, "Yah she was here… you really do love her don't you?"

"Ww…what? I never said that!" Inuyasha said stumbling backwards.

"You don't have to, it's well kind of obvious. But are you really ready to die for her? I mean she's not even real anymore! Do you really want to give up on everything you're doing and everyone you know and care about and who care about you?" Not waiting for his answer she turned and started to leave the clearing. If he really loved Kikyo then fine but she couldn't stand by and see her cousin get hurt.

"Wait! What did she want?" Inuyasha said stopping her.

"Nothing just to talk."

"About…?"

"Not about you if that's what you're trying to ask." Leigh said leaving.

* * *

_What can I do? Should I tell them? Or will they just turn on me too? I can't just keep this all to myself but the more people know the more likely I'll be caught._ Shaking her head Leigh stumbled through the forest and back to the camp. Everyone was still asleep. Laying back down Leigh tried to sleep; unfortunately her head was filled with too many thoughts. Shortly after she returned the sun began to rise and everyone started to wake up. 

"Morning!" Kagome said sweetly as she stretched.

"Mmmm morning!" Sango chipped in.

"Wow you girls look even more beautiful in the morning than at night!" Miroku said moving his lecherous hand towards Sango's butt.

"Hey Leigh are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yah why?"

"You look really tired."

"Oh I didn't sleep well that's all." Leigh said dropping her gaze.

"Are you sure that's why?" Came Inuyasha's voice from behind her.

"Yes… I'm sure!" Leigh snapped back.

"What's the matter with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

It felt like everyone was staring at he, judging her, and plotting against her. It was driving her mad. It felt like their eyes were searching her and looking for the Kokoro. Sighing she realized she had to tell them otherwise it was going to eat her up inside.

"Actually… there is something…" Leigh began hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I ran into Kikyo last night."

"You WHAT?" Kagome said nearly falling forward.

"I bumped into Kikyo in the forest. And she told me about Midori…"

"What? Really?" Inuyasha said stunned.

"Yah… really! She told me about Midori's past and why she died. It was because she had something called the Kokoro Jewel as her heart. And apparently this Onigumo guy was after it and she feared for the world so she asked Kikyo to help sacrifice herself."

"What? The Kokoro Jewel?" Miroku asked.

"Onigumo _is_ Naraku, Leigh!" Kagome said.

"He is?" Leigh said confused.

"Yes! Onigumo was a human who sacrificed his body to demons to become Naraku!"

"Oh! Well anyways the Kokoro Jewel is the jewel of Midori's heart. If someone was to kill her and take it they could literally rule the world. Kikyo said it is much more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. But Kikyo said she had no idea if just because I was Midori's reincarnation that the jewel came along with me… still I'm not suppose to tell people but I couldn't just not tell you!" Leigh said breathlessly collapsing to the ground in distress.

"Leigh don't worry it'll be ok!" Sango said sitting down beside her.

"Leigh don't cry. We won't let anyone hurt you and we most certainly won't let Naraku get a hold of the Kokoro Jewel!" Inuyasha said crouching in front of her and whipping away her tears.

"I was so worried you'd turn on me… all of you."

"Hey woo slow down there! I want to be a full demon not rule the world!" Inuyasha said, "I'm not that greedy!"

"None of us are Leigh." Miroku said comfortingly.

"I'm so relieved I didn't know what to do! Whether I should tell you or not."

"Hey nothing's going to happen not with Miroku and Inuyasha and I here to protect you Leigh!" Shippo said jumping into her lap.

"Haha thanks Shippo! I am so glad you guys are so understanding!" Leigh said hugging Shippo then Kagome.

"Ok so lets get moving. The longer we stay here the harder it will be to find Naraku and finish him off!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha! Can't you see Leigh is distressed and overtired! She is in no condition to travel today!" Kagome said angrily.

"Well it's not my fault she a weak little human!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome said heatedly.

"Why do you always do that!" Inuyasha said his voice muffled by the ground.

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter took a little shorter to get up and posted! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! I'm really into writing this story and I have so many ideas and I can't wait for you all to read them and get your oppinions about it! 


	8. Night among the Stars

_Disclaimer: Ok do I honestly have to go through this everytime! haha_

bluediamond-hime: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one even more! Keep up the awesome reviews!

icygirl2: Well you're welcome but I think I should be the one thanking you for the review! Things are just starting to become interesting just you wait! But you'll just have to wait to see who Leigh falls in love with and don't jump to conclusions too quickly! Haha!

* * *

After much complaining on Inuyasha's behalf the small group rested for a day. Unfortunately for them it was raining the next morning. Bundling up they set out into the freezing rain. They were heading towards the mountains, which happened to be Koga's territory. As they drew nearer Inuyasha's temper flared.

"I don't see why we have to come this way! We could simply just go around these mountains and be on our way quickly." Inuyasha said huffily.

"No Inuyasha it would be much quicker to go through the mountain. Plus we will probably have shelter!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Why are you getting so upset anyways?" Leigh asked.

"It's because dog breath here doesn't know how to be a real demon!" Came a voice over top of them on another ledge.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at the figure.

"Kagome! How long are you going to run with this mutt? Come live with me and I promise you a much better life!"

"Kagome… who is that?" Leigh asked.

"Oh um no one…" Kagome said scratching her head and blushing slightly.

In a spiral of wind the figure flew down the mountainside straight at them. It seemed to be heading straight at Leigh. Startled slightly at it's speed she took a step back and slipped on the wet rock. Slowly she began to fall. Expecting to hit the ground she didn't bother making a sound. When nothing came up underneath her she realized something was wrong.

"LEIGH!" Kagome screamed as she watched her cousin slide off the cliff.

Before he could even react or ask questions Koga ran after the falling figure. He ran down past her about 30 feet, stopped and waited for her arms open.

She saw a blur whip right past her to her dismay. Then suddenly she hit something, something soft. Turning her head in surprise she realized that a young man had caught her.

"Wow you're really not all that graceful for a girl! Although I wouldn't expect anyone but Kagome to be." He said arrogantly, "Now hold on tight I'll take you back to safe ground."

Before she could even udder a protest he started running back up the hill at such a speed that she clung on to him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Now that I've returned your new wench how about you let me take Kagome now."

"EXCUSE ME!" Leigh said before anyone else could, stepping right in front of him, "Who do you think you are? One I'm not Inuyasha's wench! Two I'm not a wench I HAVE a name and it's LEIGH!"

"SHE'S NOT MY WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled, "And how many times do I have to tell you LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!"

"Look here wench! My name is Koga and I'm the man in love with Kagome."

Leigh burst out into laughter, "In love! With Kagome? HAHA good luck with that!" she said laughing so hard she began to cry.

"Www… wwhh… whhhy is that so funny?" Koga asked in shock with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Because it's so obvious that Kagome…" Leigh began but both Sango and Miroku jumped at her and put their hands over her mouth.

"What is so obvious about Kagome?" Koga asked growling.

"Ummm only that she's ummm way to young to settle down right now!" Leigh finished looking carefully at Sango and Miroku.

"That's fine I'll wait for her."

"You'll do nothing of the sort! Kagome isn't going ANYWHERE with you!"

"Yah what are you going to do about it MUTT!"

"WHY I'LL…"

"Koga…" Kagome interrupted, "It's looking pretty bad out… and I was wondering if we could rest up somewhere with you and the clan until it clears up."

"Anything for you Kagome… but mutt face over there has to stay outside."

"Yah right if you think that…"

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Follow me… that is if you can keep up!" Koga said looking over his shoulder as he ran off across the mountain path.

"Man Kagome! I didn't know you had a little fan club." Leigh said giving a suspicious look at her cousin.

"It's not like that!" Kagome said blushing.

"Ok let's get going it really looks like it's about to storm." Miroku said heading after Koga.

"Yah, I agree." Sango said walking beside Miroku.

* * *

It took them only fifteen minutes to reach Koga's layer. While there was very few members left of his clan there were still some followers.

"So he's a leader of the wolf demon clan?" Leigh asked.

"Yah he is but there is more than one clan." Kagome said.

"So these are the kind of demons I was… I mean Midori was like?" Leigh asked.

"I guess…" Kagome said looking at her cousin.

"Took you long enough. Who was leading you? Dog breath?" Koga said emerging from the back of the den.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha said touching his sword.

"Easy now boys." Leigh said stepping in between them.

"Who are you to tell me what to do klutz!" Koga said heatedly.

The rest of the group settled in quickly. Miroku and Sango sitting on one pallet, and Kagome sitting with Shippo in her lap in another. Inuyasha sat near Kagome keeping a vigilant watch. Leigh however was restless. She walked around talking to the other members of the tribe and learning more from them about their past. None of them ever mentioned Midori. After a while when the rain had let up and everyone else had gone to sleep she went for a walk outside. She found the waterfall and followed it to the lake below. Quietly she sat down in the damp grass beside the flowing water and stared into the night sky. After naming all the constellations she could find she touched the surface of the water. It was warm to the touch. Smiling to herself she quickly undressed and slipped into the water. She swam around and then dove under. She practiced all of her swimming strokes that she learned. Climbing out right before she got all pruney she slipped on her bra and underwear all of a sudden something grabbed her from behind and whipped her around.

"What the hell are you doing… out … here…" Koga began as he spun her around.

Shocked Leigh pulled back and tried to cover herself up but she slipped on the wet grass. Instantly Koga caught her. Looking down at her he looked over her body.

"What are you staring at!" Leigh asked sharply.

"There's something different about you." Koga said still looking over every curve of her body.

"Yah I'm a girl I have different body parts than you! Now if you don't mind can you let me go?"

"Promise not to fall again?"

"Yah I'll make sure of that!" Leigh said pulling out of his hold and rushing to her clothes to get dressed.

"You don't want to do that. You'll catch a cold if you dress still damp." In a blink of an eye Koga was gone and back again, bringing back a piece of wood with fire lit on it. Within seconds he built her a fire.

"Here stand in front of this. It'll dry you." Koga said moving her to the fire, his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he let them slip down her arms and rested them on her hips. This sent a shiver running down Leigh's spine. "There's something about you… I can't figure you out but… there's more to you than meets the eye."

"I am what I am. Nothing more nothing less I can assure you of that."

"No, that's not true." Koga said spinning her around again to face him, "Who are you really? I don't believe you. I'm… I'm not suppose to feel this way about anyone else… you have some power I can sense it!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Leigh said shaking both with nerves and with cold. Before she could react he pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"I'm not going to pressure you into telling me what's going on but I can't afford for you to get sick. Kagome would kill me." Koga said smiling down at her.

"You really do love her?"

"Yah, we're meant for each other. I need the jewel shards and she can find them."

"So that means you're meant for each other?" Leigh said giving him a questioning look.

"Well… yah I mean it makes sense!"

"Alrighty then!" Leigh said giggling.

"Fine think what you want but I will have her as my wife!"

After she dried off she changed into her clothes and walked back to the den with Koga. She felt compelled to tell him but was unsure of how he would react or if he was to be trusted.

"So why are you here? With Kagome and Inuyasha I mean?" Koga asked.

"I'm not sure… I got pulled into the well after Kagome jumped through. I guess it was just an aftershock that's all."

"What are they doing now?"

"We're looking for Naraku. Following up on some leads I guess. Ummm have you ever heard of the demon Midori? I've heard some legends I was just wondering if they were true?"

"Midori? Of course I've heard of her. She was our queen at one time. No one is sure what happened to her or what she looked like. She just disappeared one day and was never heard of again. One elder said that she would return and lead our tribes to our rightful place of power in the world."

"Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure. I use to when I was a child but now it's more like just a myth."

"Oh…" Leigh said her stomach dropping.

"You better get some sleep. It'll be clear tomorrow and we'll be on our way pretty early." Koga said showing her to her own pallet.

"We?"

"What you didn't think I was going to let you go off and fight Naraku with out me? I have my own score to settle with him!" Koga said.

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to update but it's been super busy here! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I threw in a few curveballs in this one but I'm no where near done with the twists and surprises so hold on to your seats! Hahaha! Keep on reading and reviewing I really appreciate it! 


	9. A most illuminating Battle

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time?_

bluediamond-hime: Thanks for the great review and I'm really glad you liked the chapter! You are prolly the person who I thank the most because you always send me reviews! I absolutly love that haha! I can't thank you enough for reading my story! But once again Thank you and I hope you contiune to read and enjoy this story!

Inuyasha'sMylover: Ok so here we go haha! I guess it would have been funnier had I made Leigh a punk rocker but I really wanted to make her more earthy so she could connect better with the demon inside aka Midori who is the demon goddess of the earth... you get the point! No Kagome won't get bitchy or jealous because Leigh can do more... Kagome istoo nice to be like that and they aren't really competing for anything or anyone! And yah I think Inuyasha could prolly dig his way to America with the number of times he has been told to sit! Haha! Well I'm not sure what word to insert but I'm super glad you liked the chapter and were really preppy and happy! So keep up your interesting and much apprechiated reviews!

* * *

The next morning the sun was out and the weather was beautiful. To everyone's surprise, except Leigh's, Koga announced he was coming along with them on their journey. Inuyasha was, to say the least, upset with this out come.

"WHAT! Another person tagging along! No way! Especially not wolf boy over there!"

"Face it mutt! You need me!" Koga said cockily.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll kill Naraku myself!"

"Inuyasha don't be silly! We all want to defeat Naraku for different reasons and if we join together we have a better chance at winning!" Kagome said.

"Yes, Kagome makes an excellent point!" Miroku said, "The more the merrier I always say!"

"Of course you do, especially when there are pretty young girls involved." Sango said under her breath.

"I think its great that you're joining us Koga! Now you can help Inuyasha fight!" Shippo said brightly.

"What do you mean help me fight!" Inuyasha yelled threateningly at the young fox demon.

"Alright there just calm down!" Leigh said laughing as Shippo jumped into her arms, "No one is challenging you Inuyasha. It's just it might be easier to kill Naraku with more people! Especially those who really know how to fight!"

With a gruff primitive sound Inuyasha agreed. Very shortly they set off through the mountains. With Koga's help they were able to find a quick route through them. Unfortunately it still took them a long time to get through. Nearly five days had past since they had left Koga's den when they finally reached the other side of the mountains. According to the past information given to her by Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku's castle lay in another region of mountains far away. They had been there many times but had never been able to penetrate the barrier. That night they camped out under the stars.

* * *

"So… you going for a swim again?" Koga asked Leigh ruefully. 

"Not with you around I'm not!" Leigh said walking away.

"So what you're going to stay dirty forever now?"

"Sure if it keeps you away!"

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing…"

"Kagome why don't you come sit with me and leave the mutt to his sword!" Koga said patting his lap.

"Oh um not that's ok I'm fine here!" Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you go with Koga? I mean he is paying attention to you more than a certain other person. And it's not like he isn't good looking or anything!" Leigh said softly into her cousin's ear.

"Leigh it isn't like that! Inuyasha and I… well we're just friends and Koga too! I mean that!"

"Ok… I believe you."

"I don't… I think she really loves Inuyasha but doesn't want to tell him because she's afraid he'll leave her for Kikyo!" Came a small voice on Kagome's left.

"SHIPPO!"

"What it's true! And Inuyasha's too much of a scaredy-cat to tell her how he fells!"

"Well aren't you very inquisitive!" Leigh said laughing and ruffling his hair, "But I think it's time for you to sleep!"

"Fine but you haven't heard the last of me!" Shippo said as he stumbled off to his sleeping spot.

All of a sudden there came and scream and the sound of someone hitting someone else and from the other side of the fire stalked Sango.

"Oh one of these day's I'm going to kill that lecherous monk and his wondering hands!" Sango said as she sat down with the other too girls.

"Hey! Feel like working off some of that anger?" Leigh asked.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Another training session?"

"Ok that's sound perfect! You coming Kagome?"

"No, you two go. I think I'm going to catch some rest with Shippo! Be careful though!"

"Always!" Leigh said hugging Kagome good night.

* * *

The two girls walked away from the fire and further out into the empty field. Kirara following closely behind Sango they stopped. 

"Alright so for tonight I say was just practice fighting Kirara. We'll work together. Sound good?"

"Mhmmm!"

"Ok Kirara do you're stuff!" In a burst of fire the cute little cat turned into the large cat demon it truly was.

"Ok you ready?" Sango asked.

"You bet I am!"

Leigh ran at the demon at full pace. Just as she reached her she dodged to the left and rolled under it. Before she could do anything the demon jumped back, picked her up and through her backwards. Pulling out her swords she waited for Sango to use her Hiraikotsu, then lunged forward. Kirara quickly knocked the Hiraikotsu away and went after Leigh. Leigh blocked most of the blows made at her but finally Kirara knocked both her swords away. With no more weapons left Leigh ran at Kirara and went to do a flying roundhouse kick but Kirara grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground.

"That was a good move but let me show you something." Sango said, "Ok Kirara." Kirara returned to her small and cute form as the two girls practiced, "Ok I want you to kick me the same way you did Kirara ok?"

Not bothering to wait for instructions Leigh ran at Sango and went to kick her. Sango too caught her foot; unlike Kirara she didn't throw her to the ground. Instead Sango held her one foot in the air so that Leigh's legs made a ninety-degree angle.

"Ok now I'm going to tell you how to get yourself out of this position but you'll have to trust me. I want you to use your free leg to jump up and spin around to kick me. Ok try it." Leigh tried but failed.

After several demonstrations from Sango, Leigh tried again. They practiced this for several hours. Once Leigh finally got it they decided to return back to the camp. They found that all three of the guys were still awake.

* * *

"How'd the training go?" Inuyasha asked Leigh. 

"Good! Sango showed me how to get out of a difficult position!"

"So you'll be able to help kill a demon soon?"

"Hey watch it Inuyasha I may just slay you!" Leigh said punching him lightly on the arm as she headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning they headed out on yet another long day's journey. By mid afternoon they stumbled upon a small farming village. As they approached several of the farmers looked up. 

"Hello there!" Kagome called.

"Look! Demons!" One farmer cried.

"There are two demons!" Said another.

"They're probably all demons!"

"Quick run away!"

"Hold on you lousy humans! We ain't going to hurt you!" Inuyasha called.

"You aren't?"

"No, not unless you piss me off!"

"Hmm maybe we should bring them to the elder!"

"We'd greatly appreciate it!" Kagome said.

The farmers lead them to the elder of the village, "Welcome my children. I see two of you are demons. And one is a monk! What luck! My village has been plagued by a demon for some weeks now. Some how our men are killed off in the middle of the night. There are no markings on them when we find them but a day later they have huge gashes all over their bodies. Could you help us?"

"Of course we will help you." Miroku said looking at the elder's daughter, a young beautiful girl.

"Uhh…" Sango said rolling her eyes.

The group settled in for the evening to wait. They were generously provided with anything they wanted.

"Is this what you normally end up doing when you are out looking for Naraku?" Koga asked.

"Yes…" Kagome said yawning.

All of a sudden there came a cry from within the village. Quickly they all set out towards the cry. As they approached the hut from which the cry came they saw a young man laying dead on the floor and a young woman with white hair and glowing red eyes standing over him. Quickly unsheathing his Tetsusaiga Inuyasha lunged into the hut with Koga right behind him. The girl slipped through their attacks easily. All of a sudden she turned to Leigh. Her eyes fixed on her the demon lunged, as she lunged Inuyasha cut her back. The demon's shirt fell open to reveal a burn mark that looked like a spider.

"SO YOU'RE ONE OF NARAKU'S INCARNATIONS!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon.

"That I am… Inuyasha. It would be wise that you stay out of this and let me do what I came here to do!"

"Who are you and what has Naraku ordered you to do?" Miroku called out.

"Ha ha foolish monk! Don't even bother with your wind tunnel! I will kill you faster than you can even take off your sacred beads!" The demon said raising her left hand, as she did so hundreds of Naraku's poisonous insects arose all around them, "I am the demon Tamako. I was thrown from Naraku and chosen by him to do his bidding! I have no other purpose but than to serve him. Now DIE!"

"Tamako? Doesn't that mean Jewel Child?" Leigh said turning to Koga as Tamako lunged at Miroku.

"Yah it does… What's your point?"

"Do you think she's after the jewel shards then?" Kagome said as they watched Miroku defend himself.

Suddenly Tamako stopped her attack on Miroku. Her eyes shone even more red. Her spine straightened and she turned towards Kagome, Leigh, and Koga. Running full tilt at them.

"Yah I recon she is!" Koga said as he grabbed Kagome and ran.

Tamako smirked and continued to run straight at Leigh. It was too late when everyone realised that Tamako was after Leigh.

"LEIGH!" Koga yelled as he dropped Kagome and ran towards her. But he didn't make it.

Lunging Tamako made a motion to stab Leigh in the heart. Moving to protect herself Leigh blocked the shot. But out of the corner of her eye she saw something bright pink shoot right into her chest. She felt a stabbing pain when it should have hit.

"Oh no you don't! DIE YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised Tetsusaiga over Tamako's back. Leigh watched as the demons eyes widened in fear and pain as the Tetsusaiga pierced through her. Leigh fell to the ground as Tamako turned to dust. Koga was there instantly to catch her.

"Leigh… are you alright?" Koga asked.

"Yah I think so…"

"You're bleeding!" Koga said a look of concern crossed his face.

"Hmmm so I am…" Leigh said trying to laugh as she looked down to see blood dripping down her chest from her left side. Laying her down gently Koga went to examine her.

"What do you think you are doing!" Sango said coming over.

"I was… I mean she is… I thought… well… she's bleeding!" Koga said stumbling over his words.

"Yah… well I think Kagome and I should be the ones to do that!" Sango said pushing Koga away.

"Kagome… it's not what it looked like… you know I only love you! I will wait an eternity for you!" Koga said grasping her hand.

Blushing slightly Kagome laughed and waved her hand in the air, "Oh Koga…"

Standing back Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Koga wooed Kagome. Turning to Miroku, "You don't think Kagome would actually fall for stuff like that?"

"I dunno Inuyasha… he at least is honest with his feelings to Kagome!" Shippo piped in.

"Why you!" Inuyasha began trying to hurt the little fox demon, who slipped out of his grasp.

"Shippo does have a point. No woman can resist that kind of attention and flattery for long." Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry it took me so long to update but I'm in the process of moving houses with my family so you know it's a little stressed out over on my end! Plus exams are coming up! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit short and not all the well written but I think it's a bit of a cliff hanger haha! Keep up your amazing reviews and please enjoy your readings! 


	10. Change

_Disclaimer: These are not mine, I don't legally have any right to them... yada yada yada!_

bluediamond-hime: haha well I am so sorry about making you wait so long for an update... and I hope you still love this story as much as you did before. Well here is the long awaited next chapter. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Leigh... I don't like giving too many hints away!

icygirl2: Yah moving was hard but we are all done now... for the most part and now that I'm back into the school routine things are going to go back to the way they use to be... lots of updates haha! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading even though I've made you wait so long!

* * *

"Here's some fresh water to wash away the blood." Shippo said handing a bowl and cloth to Kagome. 

"Thanks Shippo! Now go back to the guys ok?" Kagome said ruffling his hair.

"Kagome… is Leigh going to be alright?" Shippo asked earnestly.

"Well I can't say for sure but she looks like she'll live!" Kagome said smiling and joking with the young fox demon.

"Don't worry Shippo! I don't feel any pain so I think I'll be ok!" Leigh said smiling up at him.

"Ok…" Shippo said apprehensively.

"Go on now Shippo we need to take a look at her." Sango said smiling reassuringly.

"Right!" Shippo said running off.

"So… how does she seam?" Miroku asked when Shippo returned.

"Fine… a little pale and smeared in blood but she says the pain is gone."

"Interesting…" Miroku said rubbing his chin.

"What are you thinking Miroku?" Inuyasha asked not even looking over at the lecherous monk.

"Well… it could be possible that Leigh didn't even get hurt that the blood is from the demon."

"Yah I guess…" Inuyasha said.

"If the demon had bleed at all it would be a great theory." Koga said.

"What are you talking about flea bag?" Inuyasha asked heatedly.

"You incinerated her. There is no way that she bleed on Leigh."

"Ok this may sting a little Leigh." Kagome said as she mixed the water with anti-bacteria disinfectant.

"Oh please Kagome! I'm use to this!" Leigh said dropping her voice preparing for the sting.

"Yah ok… ready?"

"Mmmm"

"That's a lot of blood…" Sango said as Kagome whipped away the blood on Leigh's chest, "Be careful the wound could be more serious than we thought."

"Right… ok Leigh I'm going to open your shirt now, tell me if it hurts too much ok?"

"Yah…"

Kagome slowly pealed back Leigh's shirt and whipped off the excess blood that was around her chest. Moving carefully and slowly Kagome moved her way up to where the blood originated.

"What? There's no wound!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sango said bending over to get a good look.

"There's no open wound! Leigh are you sure that's your own blood?"

"How else would it have gotten on me?" Leigh said sitting up and looking at her chest.

* * *

_"Well Kagura it appears that Tamako has succeeded in her task, but she has failed me otherwise. That half-demon Inuyasha has killed her." "So your plan will still work, my Lord?"_

"_Yes, I believe it will work most perfectly."_

"_But why waste the shard on that stupid human girl! Especially since she isn't Kagome!"_

"_Because Kagura, Kagome would fight the curse placed on the shard. That shard is cursed to drain all the energy and life out of the person that it is inside of to within inches of death."_

"_What is my task Naraku? You must have something for me otherwise you would never have asked me to come."_

"_You are very clever Kagura. I want you to go to them in three days and attack them, get the shards and bring the girl to me! I have special plans for her, so make sure she stays alive!"_

"_Yes Naraku."_

_

* * *

_

"So there's no wound?" Miroku asked.

"There doesn't appear to be one. Not even a scratch!" Sango said sitting beside him and Inuyasha.

"Maybe I should take a look." Miroku suggested seductively.

"Yah right!" Sango said angrily.

"Actually…" Leigh said coming to the small group, "That might not be a bad idea. Maybe there's something that Kagome missed."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sango said.

"No objections here." Miroku said eagerly.

"Leigh!" Kagome said shocked.

"Kagome I mean it. I still feel funny maybe there's something that he can sense."

"Alright but we're all staying here so no funny business Miroku."

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Yah right…" Koga said sceptically.

Leigh pulled her school uniform top up over her head so she was sitting by the fire in her skirt and bra. She shivered slightly in the night air. Suddenly Miroku was right in front of her, looking her over.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"She's fine… very fine. OUCH! Sango!"

"Stop being such a lecher and check to make sure Leigh isn't hurt!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Hmmm…" Miroku said running his hand over the upper left side of Leigh's chest, "That is very strange… you don't even have swelling."

"Do you sense anything?" Kagome asked over his shoulder.

"No… not at all."

"So… where'd the blood come from?" Koga asked.

"Does it really matter all that much? I mean if I'm not injured what's the fuss?" Leigh asked.

"She has a point. If she is fine we should keep going." Inuyasha said from his stance, leaning on a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha! Don't be such an ass hole!" Kagome said her temper flaring up.

"Kagome its fine… he does have a point." Leigh said smiling up at her cousin, "So… am I all clear Miroku?"

"Yup, I'd have to say you are…" Miroku said lifting his hand off her chest.

"Thanks… now if it's alright with all of you I'm going to go wash my shirt. I really don't want to walk around with my shirt soaked in blood… especially if it isn't even mine!"

"Good point…" Sango said still eyeing Miroku.

Standing up in just a skirt and bra, Leigh grabbed her bloodied shirt and walked away from the fire. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight and her long hair cascaded down her back as she disappeared through the woods.

"Did you really not see anything?" Sango asked once Leigh was gone.

"Honestly, no." Miroku whispered in her ear. "Want me to check you over, in case it's your blood?"

"Yah right! Keep dreaming monk!" Sango said as she stood up and moved to the other side of the fire.

* * *

She picked her way through the trees in the dark night. Normally it was hard to see in such little light but somehow it wasn't so hard anymore. She stepped quickly and lightly on the grass, her footsteps were as light as air and quiet as the night itself. Her ears picked up the sound of a babbling brook and she moved in that direction. And sure enough just around the next tree appeared a stream. Slowly and gracefully she knelt by the stream and dipped her shirt into the cold water. As she scrubbed the water around the shirt slowly turned red. 

"Hey…" came a voice behind her, "want some company?"

She lifted her head to see Koga standing there by the stream, "Sure…" she said in a sultry voice nothing like her own.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Koga asked as he approached her.

"Yah… why do you ask?" Leigh said standing up holding her wet but clean shirt in her hands.

"No reason… just checking…"

"So, you have a thing for Kagome?" Leigh asked as she closed the gap between them.

"Uh… what… well… um you see now…" Koga began to stumble over his words as Leigh was running her finger up his chest.

"Shame really… I could make you so much happier than she ever could." Leigh said moving her hand from his chest to his arm.

"Leigh, I, what are you doing?" Koga asked in shock as she moved even closer to him if it was possible.

"What, don't you think I'm pretty like Kagome?"

"Well… I … yes, I guess you are… but seriously Leigh my heart belongs to Kagome…" Koga said his heart pounding in his chest at Leigh's touch. He was beginning to wonder just how long he could wait for Kagome. It was then he sensed a change in Leigh. She stopped touching him and become rigid.

"So, that's the way it's going to be now?" She said her voice low and harsh.

"What? Leigh, your confusing me. What's the matter with you?" He stepped away from her and pulled her face up so he could see her eyes. They were no longer her stunning blue, instead they were red. He realized that somehow she had changed, more or less, into her demon form.

"FINE, if I can't have you NEITHER WILL KAGOME!" Leigh cried as she moved to attack. Koga only barely missed the attack as he darted off into the woods.

* * *

_"Well Kana, it seems my curse is working even faster than I had expected. It appears this young girl is nowhere near as powerful as Kagome is. Luckily that is exactly what I was hopping for. She is such an exquisite young girl though. Don't you think, Kana?"_

_The white haired girl holding the mirror, while her master watched only the picture and no sound of the events surrounding his obsession, simply nodded._

"_Hmm, I will rather enjoy this. Only a few more days Kana, and then she will be mine. Ha ha ha! HA HA HA!"

* * *

_

With her shirt still wet in her arms Leigh made her way back to the fire. Most of them were already asleep, except for Miroku, who sat by the fire keeping an ever vigilant watch. Quietly, as though walking on air she came up behind him and placed a feather light hand on his shoulder. She could feel his body stiffen in response to the touch and quickly knelt to whisper in his ear.

"Shhhh! It's alright Miroku, it's just me."

"Good lord, Leigh, you scared me. Since when did you learn to walk so stealthily?"

"Hmmm I guess I just picked it up along the way." Leigh said as she sat down beside him, letting her hand move from his shoulder down his arm.

"So, did you get your shirt clean?" Miroku asked still staring at the fire.

"Mhmmm…"

"Well you better leave it by the fire so it can dry out I guess. You might as well go crawl into bed, I don't think there's any point of both of us staying awake. Besides Inuyasha's shift starts soon." Miroku said finally looking at her, "Oh by the way… have you seen Koga? He disappeared shortly after you left."

"No… I haven't. Do you think he's ok?" Leigh asked her eyes filled with concern.

"Yah I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably off planning new ways to woo Kagome." Miroku said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He looked up at Leigh's eyes and furrowed his brows. Her eyes became dark and glazed over. Her hands shot to her heart and she began to scream.

"LEIGH! LEIGH WHAT'S WRONG! LEIGH!" Miroku shouted but his words were lost in the deafening noise of her screams. Then just as suddenly as she had started she stopped and her body slumped onto the grass beside him.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I appologize for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer than some of the other ones I think but I had a lot to write and I felt so bad for making you wait so long! I'll be updating a lot more hopefully now that I've gotten back into my routine! So don't forget to read and review! 


	11. Fits and Fights

_Disclaimer:... I have no claim on anything!_

icygirl2: thanks for forgiving me about me last long wait! I hope you can forgive me for this one too... you know exam time and all but no worries in the next little while I'll be updating like CRAZY! Haha thanks for the review!

bluediamond-hime: Well this chapter isn't quite as long as the other one but I think you'll still enjoy it! As far as Leigh is concerned... well you'll just have to wait and see about what's up with her! Haha... keep up the reviews I really love them!

* * *

All of the camp was up within seconds of Leigh's screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha asked rushing over to Miroku who was bending over Leigh's still form.

"Miroku… what happened?" Kagome said as she too bent low over Leigh.

"What did you do now you lecher!" Sango said roughly and slightly angry.

"I didn't do anything… I swear!" Miroku said hurt, "She came back from washing her shirt and I told her she should get some sleep and there was nothing to worry about… then I asked if she'd seen Koga and said she hadn't and then she asked if he would be alright and she sounded really concerned… then she just… started screaming…"

"Yah, I'll be alright so long as you keep her away from me…" Came Koga's deep voice from the darkness of the trees.

"KOGA! What are you doing? Where have you been?" Miroku asked.

"Well I had gone to keep Leigh company while she washed her shirt… but then she freaked out and tried to kill me!" He said leaving out the part where she had aroused him, "I swear… she turned into her demon form… her eyes turned red…" he finished trailing off.

"What?" Kagome said almost falling from shock, "Leigh would never kill anyone… never…"

"Kagome… that wasn't Leigh!" Koga said reproachfully, "She seemed possessed or something…"

"Well she isn't a demon any longer…" Inuyasha said, "She doesn't have the faintest sent of in on her!"

"Yah well that's the odd thing… she didn't smell of demon… at all!" Koga said slowly approaching the limp form of the half naked girl.

"I don't understand…" Sango said.

"I don't think any of us do!" Inuyasha said looking at Leigh's still form.

"Leigh… Leigh can you hear me? Leigh? Come on!" Kagome said shaking her.

"Kagome… stop, you could hurt her!" Sango said stepping towards her.

Suddenly without warning Leigh's form started to shake uncontrollably. Her eyelids were moving rapidly.

"What the HELL!" Inuyasha said rushing to hold her body still.

"LEIGH! STOP IT! Inuyasha make her STOP!" Kagome cried tears rushing down her face.

* * *

_The pain… the fear… it was all happening again. She was running away from him but she wasn't fast enough. Soon she felt his hands snake around her neck and waist like a python. Twisting her around and throwing her to the ground. No matter how hard she fought back he would just hit her harder. His face looming over her calling her a stupid bitch and she was going to get what she deserved for denying him since the wedding. He held her hands above her head to keep control of her fists. His body was sprawled out on top of her. But with one quick trust with her knee she managed to hit him…

* * *

_

"Her heart is racing!" Inuyasha said as he tried to stabilize Leigh.

"Oh my god!" Kagome cried in a harsh whisper. Bruises were forming every where on her body. Ones on her arms like hands, one on her neck like a snake, a black eye. Slowly cuts began to form, Leigh's lip swelled, her knees were scraped. There were ominous markings high on her thighs, but there was nothing the small group could do. Finally Leigh stopped moving, her body was as still as if she was dead. They could barely see her chest rising and falling from breathing.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome said turning on Koga.

"WHAT… I didn't touch her!" Koga retorted, slightly affronted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Kagome yelled as she beat his chest.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said coming to tare her off the wolf demon.

"Koga didn't cause these markings." Miroku said as he ran his hand over the bruises on Leigh's face, "I would have noticed when she came back. These are old, it's like she was reliving the time in which these occurred and something made them reappear."

Gaining control of herself Kagome whipped her tears, "Koga I'm sorry I ever suspected you of hurting her."

There was a beat of silence.

"I know," said Koga taking hold of Kagome's hands, "You just care for her so much. I know you'll make a perfect wife for our children."

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha began.

"So, are you all sure you can't sense anything wrong with her?" Koga asked letting go of Kagome's hands, "I mean if she wouldn't normally try to kill someone or have convulsions… then what made her do it?"

"Well it's possible that Midori was awoken… but I was under the impression that Midori was a peaceful demon…" Miroku suggested.

"Me too…" Sango said.

"I can't sense anything." Kagome said half-heartedly, "Besides that wouldn't explain the bruises."

"Unless it was Midori's memory…" Sango said.

"I don't smell anything wrong…" Inuyasha agreed.

"I haven't been able to pick up on anything!" Miroku said a little worried.

"Kagome…" Shippo said speaking for the first time in a while, "Is Leigh going to be okay?"

"Oh of course she is! She's a strong girl! Don't you worry Shippo." Kagome said taking the little fox demon into her arms.

Koga slowly knelt down beside Leigh and looked at her. Her face was pale and unnaturally still. Her long dark ebony hair was swirled out around underneath her like a gorgeous fan. Her wet shirt lay rumpled and dusted in dirt beside her. The flames from the fire danced across her face casting shadows over her eyes. Gently he shook off the dirt from her shirt and laid it by the fire to dry. Turning back to Leigh's unconscious form he listened carefully to her breathing. It was deep and regular, almost peaceful.

"Well there's not much we can do right now… she's fast asleep." Koga said to the others.

"I guess… we'll just have to wait until morning…" Miroku said.

"Yah, but I think someone should watch over her tonight…" Kagome said about to volunteer herself.

"I'll do it!" Koga said as he laid a blanket on top of Leigh's body for warmth.

"Are you sure Koga… I mean you said she's already tried to kill you once…" Kagome began.

"Don't worry about it… I'm the only one here that can handle no sleep seeing as how I'm a demon and all…"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared, "You are not the only demon here!"

"Good as… you little Halfling!" Koga said equally as heated.

"ENOUGH!" Sango said abruptly, "We've all had a long hard day! Let's stop this stupid fighting! Something is very wrong with Leigh and I don't think waking her up with your yelling is going to make matters any better!"

"She has a point…" Miroku chipped in.

"Fine… but I'm staying on guard duty also…" Inuyasha said brooding.

"Fine do what you want Mutt-face…" Koga said turning back to sit at Leigh's feet.

"Enough Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered in his ear laying her hand on his arm again.

Sighing heavily Inuyasha turned away from the taunt and sat on the other side glaring into the flames.

* * *

Morning came in a shower of an array of orange, yellow, and red beams. Koga sat in the same spot watching Leigh carefully and Inuyasha on the other side also keeping a watchful eye on the young girl. Slowly the rest of the group woke hoping last night's events were mere dreams, only to realize they weren't. 

They all tentatively approached the now fully clothed Leigh in baited breath.

"How is she?" Kagome asked kneeling beside Koga, gazing down at her cousin. The bruises were still there but fading at the touch of the sun's rays.

"She hasn't moved an inch all night… literally." True to his word barely a hair was out of place other than form when he slipped her dry shit back on.

"Should we wake her?" Sango asked.

"I don't think it would hurt to try…" Miroku said looking at Leigh's still form.

"Leigh…" Kagome began placing a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly Leigh's eyes flew open and to Koga's relief they were once again their dazzling blue.

"What… where… how'd I get back here!" Leigh said in a breathy voice. Her whole body ached.

"Leigh… do you remember anything from last night?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Washing the blood out of my shirt… Did I fall asleep by the river? How'd I get back to camp?"

"Do you seriously not remember?" Koga asked.

"Remember what! What aren't you telling me!" Leigh asked frightened.

"Leigh… you tried to kill Koga last night… then you came back to camp and well you had some sort of fit!" Kagome said hurriedly hoping that if she said it fast it wouldn't hurt as much.

"I… WHAT!" Leigh yelled jumping to her feet only to have no strength and collapse right into Koga's arms.

"You tried to kill me." Koga said calmly, placing her back down.

"You're a liar! I would never do that! Never…" Leigh trailed off.

"Leigh… it's okay… we believe you! We think that maybe Midori took over…" Kagome said touching her cousin reassuringly.

"No… no. It wasn't her…" Leigh said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I can sense her… sort of… I can sometimes feel the power of her and the Kokoro inside me. But I never felt her last night."

"Leigh can you remember anything else?" Miroku prodded her.

"I… remember my chest hurting… a lot!"

"That must have been when you screamed… This is rather odd… rather odd indeed…" Miroku said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Leigh are you sure you have no other memories from last night?" Kagome said now sitting beside her cousin still gazing at the bruises, which Leigh hadn't noticed yet.

"No… I…" Leigh began as the memory of that night came back to her.

"Leigh… where did these bruises come from?" Kagome finally asked gesturing to the fading marks on Leigh's body.

"What… oh my god…" Leigh said as she noticed her bruises were back. Tears rushed to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What happened? We know they aren't fresh." Miroku said in a very friendly and coaxing voice.

"I…" Leigh began trying to think of a lie to tell them.

"Leigh, you can trust us." Inuyasha said kneeling right in front of her. His amber eyes gazing into her own blue ones and full of pure friendship.

"Their from Jason…" Leigh said in a whisper bowing her head as she heard Kagome let out a stifled scream.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I really hope you enjoy this! A lot more will be up in the next few days because I'm off school for a while! Anyways I hope this wets your appitite and appologize for the wait! but I swear I'll make it up to you all! Don't forget to review I love to hear from you! 


	12. Rememberance and Recovery

_Disclaimer: Seriously... I have no right over these characters! well except the ones i make up..._

* * *

"No!" Kagome said in a hushed voice. 

"Who's Jason?" Sango asked sitting on the other side of Leigh now.

All three men looked like they were ready to hunt this guy down and kill him.

"He's my stepbrother." Leigh said finally raising her head to meet Kagome's eyes.

"What's a stepbrother?" Shippo asked, voicing everyone's question.

"My mother died when I was born. And a few years ago my father remarried to this other woman. She has a son… named Jason. So he's not my brother by blood but by marriage."

"So in your time… you don't mate for life?" Koga asked in surprised.

"Wait… are you saying… your _brother_ did this to you?" Inuyasha said in disgust.

"Yes… it happened a few months before I came to live with Kagome… it's basically the reason why I left."

"But mom thought it was because your stepmother didn't like you…" Kagome said.

"Yah well that's part of it. Iris thought I had provoked Jason to do this. She said if I wasn't such a slut then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Leigh… are you saying that… that…" Kagome stuttered unable to bring herself to say the words.

"That he tried to rape me…? Yah… he did." Leigh said in a monotone voice that was unnerving given the circumstances.

"Oh Leigh!" Sango cried throwing her arms around her.

"That bastard!" Koga spat.

"I'll KILL HIM!" Inuyasha yelled to the heavens.

"I put up a good fight," Leigh continued, "But he was so much bigger than me. Even the little training I had before wasn't enough to fend him off. If the bathroom hadn't had a door that locked… he would have gotten what he wanted."

"What happened…" Miroku asked his voice full of a note of concern that no one had heard before.

"He had been doing coke again…" Leigh started.

"Coke? What's coke?" Shippo asked, "Is it that fizzy drink that Kagome brings us?"

"No… the coke Leigh's talking about is a drug… a very bad drug." Kagome said pulling the little demon into her embrace.

"It makes people do strange things… and for Jason it made him livid. I had come home from school to find our parents out. I went to find Jason to see if he knew where they had gone up instead I found him shooting up. At first he seemed to out of it to notice I was even there. But then he asked if I'd like to try some and I said no way in hell. That's when he really took notice of me. He said he was sorry and asked me to come in and sit on his bed so we could have a chat. I said I had some homework I needed to do and turned to leave. He grabbed me and started yelling at me, calling me a bitch and saying things like how I thought I was better than him. I got out of his grip and told him to just calm down and that I didn't mean anything by it. Things get kind of blurry after that… he chased me all over our house. Hitting me and pushing me to the ground. At one point he had me pinned to the ground and he almost won until I kneed him and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He tried breaking the door down… but he wasn't in the best state by then… after a while I snuck out the window and ran to the neighbours house. From there I was in the hospital for a while and my dad paid off the neighbours and the reporters to keep quiet so Jason wouldn't get in trouble. Then he sent me off to come live with Kagome."

"Oh Leigh! Why didn't you tell us!" Kagome said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Because! I got away! I survived! What's the point on dwelling on an event that has only made you stronger! Besides… he's your mother's brother! I could just tell her that he had paid to get rid of me so he could have his perfect life! It would break your mother's heart!"

"Leigh… she would have wanted to know…" Kagome whispered.

"No, she has a point Kagome." Inuyasha said, "What's the point of reliving events that only bring you pain when forgetting them can make you stronger."

There was silence around the camp as everyone thought about what Inuyasha had just said. Kagome knew he was thinking about when he was pinned to the tree by Kikyo… but somehow she didn't think that had made him stronger.

"Well this still doesn't explain why she tried to kill me…" Koga said at last breaking the silence.

"No it doesn't… but we can't seem to sense that anything is wrong with her." Miroku said.

"Maybe we should take her back to Kaede?" Kagome suggested.

"What? And give up on our search for Naraku! No way Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Something could be SERIOUSLY wrong with Leigh!"

"Look if neither you nor Miroku can pick up on anything… what makes you think that Kaede will be able to! Besides Leigh's strong she can carry on."

"Why don't we see how Leigh is after the bruises and cuts have disappeared." Sango said jumping in, "And let her decide whether or not she should continue."

"Yah… okay." Kagome said the flush from her anger fading.

"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha said sulking off to a tree to sit in.

* * *

By midday all of the bruises and cuts were gone. Leigh appeared to be back to her normal self but somehow she couldn't shake the heavy feeling in side her head. After a quick meal and chat the group decided to head out seeing as how Leigh was fine again. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked as they packed up their belongings.

"Yes Kagome, I'm fine!"

"I'll say!" Miroku said moving his had towards her bottom.

"Don't even try it Miroku!" Sango yelled about ready to take his head off.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever seen that lecherous monk run that fast!" Kagome giggled as they watched Miroku run away with Sango close behind.

"Ha ha and I don't suspect we'll ever see it again!" Leigh said laughing at the sight. The two soon disappeared out of sight over the ridge of the hill and Leigh continued packing.

Shortly Sango returned with a joyous bounce in her step.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Let's just say Miroku won't be groping anyone for a while!" She said with a pleased smile on her face.

As they headed out Miroku still had not returned, but Sango convinced him that he was fine and they could start without him and he'd eventually catch up. As they headed out Koga stayed close to Leigh while Sango, Kirara and Shippo walked behind then and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in front.

"Look, Koga…" Leigh said finally getting up the nerve, "I'm sorry for whatever I did or said last night. But you have to believe… I would never normally kill you!"

"It's okay Leigh… I know… I knew it couldn't be you. You seemed so angry… and… that's not like you."

"So you forgive me?" Leigh asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Of course."

Leigh leaned over and kissed him on the cheek to show how happy she was. She was extremely surprised when he began to blush.

"Hey how come I don't get an apology kiss!" Came a voice from the trees.

Stopping and looking around Leigh tried to find where the voice was coming from.

"Don't stop you two!" Sango said, "Just keep moving! Nothing to see here!" She said trying to push Koga and Leigh forward.

"SANGO! Don't LEAVE ME HERE!" Came the unmistakeable whine of Miroku.

"Sango… you DIDN'T!" Leigh said laughing as she looked at her friend.

"Okay so I tied him to a tree! It's not like he couldn't get down if he tried!" Sango said blushing.

"Don't worry Miroku… I'll get you down." Leigh said giving Sango a laughing smile as she headed into the trees.

Sure enough tied to one of the largest trees in the woods was Miroku, who was sporting several hand marks on his face.

"Oh Leigh! I knew you wouldn't leave me here!" Miroku said happily.

"Of course not! You silly monk! But you better promise to behave yourself!"

"Yes, yes I will!"

Climbing the tree Leigh made her way up to Miroku and began cutting him free. Without warning the last cord broke and Miroku tumbled face first into the ground.

"Ooooo… sorry Miroku!" Leigh said trying to stifle her laughter but failing.

"It's okay…" Miroku groaned from the earth as he pulled himself out of the small whole he created.

"Anything broken?"

"Just my pride… thanks though."

"No problem!" Leigh said as she shimmied down the tree.

"Shall we make our way back to the others?"

"You bet!" Leigh said as she followed the monk out of the forest.

"I can not BELIEVE you cut him down…" Sango said to Leigh with a hint of a smile on her face.

"And I can not believe you were going to LEAVE me there!" Miroku said teasing her, "And here I thought you loved me Sango!"

"Yah right… only in your dreams!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so I told you I was going to be updating a lot in the next few days... so here is chapter 12... updated in the SAME DAY as 11! you have to give me credit for my speedyness! But I swear it's also really good... or atleast I think so! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really starting to get back into writing again! I went through this whole ... well i guess you could call it writers block... even though it was more like my mother squashed all my ambition to be creative... for a few weeks and i'm just now starting to feel like i can actually write again! anyways i hope you like this chapter! and remember REVIEW! haha i love to hear from you guys! it makes me feel special! haha just joking! but i still like to hear your oppinions and thoughts so please review! thanks!  
Emma 


	13. Fleeting Glances

_Disclaimer: I have zero rights to these characters but I wish I did!_

* * *

In higher spirits the group continued walking across the grassy hills until night fell and they made camp again.

"I can't understand why we haven't seen Naraku yet… I wonder what he's up to this time…" Inuyasha said as they sat around the fire.

"Who knows! The guys a lunatic!" Koga muttered.

"Well I've had about enough depressing talk for a while!" Sango said laughing, "Leigh do you want to do some more training?"

"Yah that would be great!" Leigh replied standing up and brushing the dirt off her skirt and hands. Picking up her two swords she walked off with Sango to find a clear spot.

"So what would you like to practice tonight?" Sango asked.

"Strength in my strikes. They still aren't nearly as strong as they could be."

"Okay well to begin with… it has everything to do with your stance. A good strong stance means a good strong strike."

"Yah of course that's basic knowledge." Leigh said taking her normal stance of her feet shoulder width apart and her right foot slightly in-front.

"Good, but it could still use some improvements." Sango said admiring the young girls natural stance, "First bring your feet slightly together more. Not too much… here let me," Sango got down on her hands and knees and moved Leigh's feet to where they would provide her the best stability, "ah much better!! Now then your toes always need to be straight ahead, yup just like that. And your knees need to constantly be slightly bent so you can move quickly if need be."

"Okay so like this?" Leigh asked feeling slightly weird in her current posture.

"Yup! That looks great Leigh! Now to begin with I'm going to try and knock you out of that position. You have to maintain it no matter what. Do not fall over! Understand?"

"Yup!"

"Great let's get started." Sango said circling Leigh.

At first Leigh managed only once or twice to fall down when Sango would throw herself at her. She always quickly got back up and assumed the same stance. Eventually Sango took to Kirara and used the demon cat's strength to also throw at Leigh. Sango was impressed at how few times Leigh would move and if she did, Sango would yell out the corrections. But as the night wore on Leigh strength seemed to wane, even the slightest hit from Kirara would have her flying a good 4 feet across the earth.

Hopping down from Kirara, Sango went to help Leigh up, "You okay?"

"Yah no I'm fine!" Leigh managed to stand up on her own once again and brush the dirt off her legs and arms.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt are you?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Yah no I'm fine! Just a few cuts and scrapes here and there! Nothing I can't handle." Reassuring Sango, Leigh managed to once again take her stance.

"I think we should call it a night Leigh. I'm getting pretty tired myself and you must be exhausted."

"Yah I'm getting really tired actually." Leigh said, truthfully she'd been tired about an hour into the training. She felt really drained but didn't want Sango to know because she was afraid Sango would think she had hurt her.

As they headed back to the fire Sango turned to Leigh, "So if you'd like tomorrow we can move on to practice your attacking strikes. Are you sure you are alright? You look a little pale?"

"Oh, really? Well I feel just fine so I'm sure it's nothing to worry about! I probably just need a good nights sleep! But the training part sounds like a great plan!"

Reaching the fire they saw Kagome already snuggled into her sleeping bag while Inuyasha sat on a tree branch 10 feet above her like a guardian angel. Koga and Miroku still sat up poking at the fire chatting.

"Ah ladies… made it back all in one piece I see!" the lecherous monk said looking Sango over as they approached.

"Yah but if you don't stop that you won't be leaving here in one piece." Sango replied as she sat down across from him at the fire.

"You okay Leigh?" Koga asked as she came to sit down near him to avoid the arguing monk and demon slayer.

"Yah… I'm fine really. Sango just worked me really hard tonight that's all! I'll be fine in the morning."

"Right. Well we'd all better get some rest so dog breath doesn't get his tail in a knot if we aren't ready to move at the crack of dawn." Koga muttered.

"Watch it flea bag! I heard that! Don't make me come down and teach you a lesson!" Inuyasha said from his tree.

"Right like you and your measly sword really stand a chance against me!"

"Okay you two! Enough! Let's just all get some sleep okay." Leigh said holding back a laugh as she defused the impending fight.

Leigh left it up to the boys to deal with the fire as she settled into her own sleeping bag. As she lay in the dark waiting for sleep to overtake her, she wondered why she felt so frail all of a sudden and why her hand shook while she did up the zipper of her bag. She had very little time to contemplate it all as she was asleep the first time she went to blink her eyes.

* * *

"_Soon. So very soon she will be mine. Kagura!" Naraku's commanding voice boomed through the castle._

"_Yes my lord?" Kagura said silkily as she appeared in the door way._

"_How is our other little guest doing?"_

"_You mean Rin? The annoying human child of Sesshomaru's?"_

"_Yes, her."_

"_She's in the cabin with Kohaku just like you ordered."_

"_Good and Sesshomaru?"_

"_He should be on his way to get her back in a day or two when he returns and discovers her missing."_

"_This is turning out better than I hoped. Soon I will have the most powerful entity in the universe and I will be able to take care of those stupid brothers once and forever."_

* * *

She woke to sun warming her face and the murmurs of her friends in the background. Stretching she made her way out of her sleeping bag and over to the small group. Shippo jumped into her arms as soon as she got close enough nuzzling into her neck and purring.

"Sleep long enough? It's nearly noon!" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Sorry, you could have woke me up." Leigh said brushing off his rude abruptness and maintaining to keep her own short temper at bay.

"We tried you were out cold." Kagome said with a hint of worry in her strained voice.

"Huh, well I guess you should invest in a fog horn!" Leigh said laughing it off.

"A what?' Shippo asked curiously.

"It's a loud noise maker from our time." Kagome said lightening up.

"So what's the plan today?" Leigh asked not directing it at anyone in particular knowing that the two alpha males would end up battling it out.

"Well I figured we travel to the next village not to far from here and I could use my spiritual powers to ease the minds of the villagers." Miroku piped up.

"Wow you really are a horrible monk. I like it!" Leigh said laughing as she turned to pack up her stuff as everyone else was ready to go.

They walked for hours in the sun light laughing and joking around. Kagome offered Leigh her old beaten up bike to ride but Leigh politely declined saying she needed the exercise as she had been feeling sluggish.

By late after noon Leigh was ready to collapse. She had fallen behind significantly as the day wore on. She had always been fit, all her life, excelling at all the sports she played, so spending an afternoon walking over the lazy country of the feudal era shouldn't ware on her so much. A light breeze caressed her face and a cherry blossom floated down to her and she reached up to grab it. As it landed in her out stretched palm Leigh saw something flit past her vision in the woods off to the right. It was only a flash of sliver and if she hadn't known better she would have sworn it was Inuyasha but he was walking 10 feet in front of her with the rest.

* * *

He had a stirring sensation deep with in him. Something was wrong and he knew it. Jaken's aura was bouncing and nervous to the highest levels and no matter how hard he searched he couldn't sense Rin's. This alone made him very nervous. He threw the carcass of the old witch aside and turned to head back to his castle. As he flew passed in the woods he felt Inuyasha demonic presence, any other day he would have stopped to challenge his half brother but there were more pressing matters.

As he drew closer to his half brother the air shifted and something hitched inside his chest. It became hard to breath for a moment, something more powerful than any demon or human aura he'd ever come into contact with. It was intoxicating and completely exuberant. He flew past in a blur but he slowed enough to take a quick fleeting glance at the young creature who possessed this powerful illumination. She looked human enough but he knew deep down that it wasn't possible. Her long dark ebony hair blew out from behind her and her hand was stretched up to touch the delicate blossom drifting towards her. He caught her sent on the wind and it made his loins ache. No woman, human or not, had ever made him so feel weakened. He kept his mind on track but the flash of bright blue of her exquisitely intelligent eyes made him want to go back and investigate.

* * *

A/N: Yah okay so I lied last time when I said I was going to up date lots and I kind of hate myself for that. I get upset when authors don't update their stories as often as I'd like so I know how frustrating it can be. But I swear I will do the best I can but no more promises because I don't like breaking my promises. I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll be trying to put more up in the future until the story is done!! Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for your patience and reading!


	14. Approaching

_Disclaimer: Still don't have legal rights to the characters..._

* * *

Leigh saw them stop several feet in front of the village gates and wait. She knew they were waiting for her and she felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up her neck. Leigh also knew long before she got into ear shot that Inuyasah was complaining about how she was slowing them down and how they should just leave her here at the strange village. She also knew that Kagome retaliated to his rudeness by using her command word and slamming him into the ground, the flash of light and cloud of dust were un-mistakable even if you couldn't here the effect.

Panting slightly she reached the group just as Inuyasha pried himself out of the crushed earth. His face was bright red just like his kimono but he said nothing. Instead he sniffed the air and became restless under the cool exterior he tried to maintain.

"What's with you?" Leigh asked watching Inuyasha's darting eyes.

"Nothing I thought I sensed my…" He briskly cut himself off but everyone else picked up on what he was going to say, except Leigh, "Never mind it's not important. What's with you did you get fat or something? What took you so damn long to catch up?" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Do I look like I got fat?" Leigh asked impatiently holding her arms out and twirling on the spot.

"Not from here." Koga said in a muffed voice.

"Okay well then what's the matter with you, are you broken? Because we don't have time for broken people to slow us down you know, we are on a mission!"

"I am not broken and if you'd just shut up and leave me alone I'd be able to figure this out but your so damn egotistical and self-centered you can't let anyone else think for a bloody minute!" Leigh swore letting her temper get the better of her. The frustration came on so quickly she had no time to stamp it back like she normally did. It had to be from the extreme exhaustion she thought, she'd never snap like that normally.

"Leigh are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked concern illuminated in her dark eyes.

"Yah of course… I dunno." Leigh sighed letting her head hang, "I've never been this lethargic in my life! I've always been really active but now it's like every moment I'm awake the energy is being pulled out of me faster than I can breath."

"Feh, you're probably just not used to being in this era and it's a different form of exercise than your silly soccer sports." Inuyasha grunted heading away from the group towards the village.

"She's right you know." Kagome said catching up with Inuyasha, "She's always been the athlete in the family. She's better than me."

"That's not saying much. You're like a slug." Inuyasha quipped.

"Do you want me to pound you through the earth?" Kagome said giving him a knowing look with a smile in her eyes.

"No, I'd much rather stay here with you. But honestly she's probably just not use to this but she'd better acclimate soon or else I'll make flea bag over there carry her."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku butted in hesitantly, "Did you pick up on Sesshomaru's presence back there?"

"Yah I think so. It was so fleeting I can't be sure, but even still he was in such a rush that I don't think he would have stopped to bother with me today."

"Can you be sure he won't be back?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No but I doubt he'll travel all the way back here to deal with me yet. His castle's pretty far from here and unless he's really determined he won't come back. And let's face it Sesshomaru has never been that ambitious about traveling great distances to fight me. He waits till I get close to him to make a move."

"Okay well then I won't suggest we find a different village." Miroku said cheering up, "Now then shall we discuss our plan of action?"

"I don't think the village with look to kindly on two demons entering their community." Sango said looking at Koga and Inuyasha know that there would be an argument erupting any minute.

"You mean one demon and a mutt." Koga stepped up challengingly but keeping a calm face.

"Okay, so before you two alpha's decide to go at it out here in front of the village gate let's just agree that the two none human males aren't going to be able to come in together." Leigh said quickly trying to diffuse the situation before one of them took the other's head off.

There was a long moment of silence as the two canine demons glared at one another. The tension slowly dissipated as Leigh stepped out of their way. Each took their more relaxed and natural stance.

"Why don't you two stay out here in the trees until night fall then you can sneak in to sleep?" Kagome suggested wincing prematurely expecting an explosion from Inuyasha.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Sango chimed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll make sure no one touches Kagome. Plus I'll save you food if I have to." Shippo said brightly.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha said running after the little demon.

"Oh come on leave him alone he only meant well!" Miroku said laughing as Shippo hid under his robes.

"Fine but next time I will not be locked out like some bad pet." Inuyasha said stalking off.

"Oh boy is he mad!" Sango sighed looking around the group. Koga still stood amidst them looking pleadingly from Kagome to Leigh.

"Do I have to go with the mutt? I mean he's already resigned himself to not joining the group so that leave only one demon for the villagers to except!" Koga said beseechingly.

"I don't think so! If Inuyasha was man enough to go off then so are you!" Leigh said exasperatedly. All she wanted was a hot bath and a soft pallet to sleep on. Maybe some food if it looked good, she mused.

"Fine geez… what crawled up your skirt!" Koga said following the path Inuyasha had taken.

"NOTHING!" Leigh yelled hurling a stone at Koga's head, which dropped 2 feet from her feet.

"Leigh what has gotten into you!" Concern and exasperation seeping into Kagome's voice.

"Nothing I'm just tired alright can we go already?" Walking forward she lead the way, stumbling over her own feet.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I got 2 chapters up in 2 days... not a bad come back haha! I'm actually at work and super bored so it's really useful writing. This way I'm so bored with my actual work the creativity of my stories comes in tidal waves! Plus I still look like I'm doing something important by typing away on my computer haha! Sweet! Well I know this is kind of a boring chapter but it's just an interim for the next part, which hopefully I'll post later today!! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review if you are inclines I'd really like it!!


	15. Losses

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine... legally :P_

* * *

The gates loomed ahead, they seemed so primitive to Leigh yet for these villagers they were the pinnacle of security and innovation. Made only of wood, which was merely strapped together sections of old trees, mostly the thick branches. Leigh knew that Inuyasha or Koga could easily destroy these wood protectors. It was ironic to think of how much these villagers tried to keep out the danger and yet everything was so feeble.

Approaching cautiously the group of young travelers made themselves very clear to the guards.

Miroku turned on his magic once they had gained entrance. Not only were there copious amounts of young ladies for him to throw himself at in the most outrageous and ludicrous spectacle but the wealthiest house in the village was larger than any they had seen in the neighboring towns.

"I sense an evil spirit plaguing your house." Miroku said to the master, "Do you find it difficult to sleep with your wife at night?"

"Yes, yes I do… our place feels awfully chilled sometimes." The old man said looking at his particularly ugly wife with mild disappointment.

"Yes it is as I feared. You have a demonic spirit sucking out all the love in your house. I Miroku a loyal and trusted monk can remedy this issue… for a small price."

"Oh yes… yes please we'll pay anything! Our only daughter must be married in a month and she has refused all those who we've presented. The love has been sucked out of her!" The old woman cried anguish creasing her already weathered face.

After the negotiation of prices was set Miroku went on his usual tour of the house with Sango to sense out the evil spirit. The rest of the gang took advantage of the luxuries the wealthy provided them.

Leigh, Kagome and Shippo jumped eagerly into the hot baths sighing in unison at the pleasure that coursed through their bodies.

* * *

"Why dose he always get to bathe with them!" Koga demanded stubbornly as he watched the three head to the bath house.

"He's young and doesn't realize the implications of it yet. Or at least that's what Kagome always tells me." Inuyasha said coldly his back to the house, "Besides she treats him like a pet rather than a demon. And you shouldn't be looking at them it's wrong!"

"Oh hush up mutt face I can't see anything anyways! Not that it matters I'm sure Kagome would let me join her if I asked. One day soon we'll be able to bathe together and she'll wash my back and dote upon me with all the love and admiration a husband should get."

"If you honestly think you have a chance with her you're more of an idiot than I thought!" Inuyasha growled.

"Look who's talking!" Koga hissed back, "You string her along like she means something but at the first chance you get your running back into Kikyo's arms! Why can't you just let Kagome go and have her be happy with someone who'll care for her!"

"That's none of your damn business! And I don't run to Kikyo the first chance I get!" Inuyasha retaliated, "And I do care for her." He added more softly.

"Yah you do! And fine whatever you say but you sure have a funny way of showing it!" Koga said sitting back on his haunches out on the far end of the tree branch, "Just wait mutt, one day Kagome will get tired of waiting for you to choose and she'll come to me and she won't ever leave."

Inuyasha sat in silence brooding. Normally he would have had a thousand harsh distant insults to hurl at this cocky wolf but something was nagging at him inside. Am I really that mean to her? Will she give up on me and leave for him? How much longer can I let myself be torn between two women?

Long ago he had admitted he felt deeply for Kagome just as he felt for Kikyo. They were after all the same soul, and yet so completely different. Kikyo was so lovely and serious, with a strong exterior. But Kagome was breath-taking, lively, bubbly, klutzy, powerful, vulnerable and most importantly… alive. He knew he couldn't choose, not yet at least. But the thought of loosing Kagome to Koga made something in his chest ache.

* * *

It was early dusk when Sesshomaru reached his castle. The row of cherry blossoms provided a sweet smell that greeted you as you walked towards the entrance. The pink petals floated down as he walked through their rows. A twang of his chest made him stop, that powerful being had been reaching for one of these blossoms. It stirred something inside him to know that she saw the pleasure in these delicate flowers as he did. Putting this notion out of his mind Sesshomaru continued toward his homestead. He knew before he had even stepped foot in the door that he was going to have to kill Jaken. The stupid imp let him down again and if his senses were right he had allowed Rin to be taken from him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried the nasally voice that was constantly plaguing him.

"Jaken" He replied coldly and detached as usual, "Where is Rin? I expected her to be waiting for me?"

"Lllloooorrrrddd Sesshooommmarruuu I'm so ssoorrr … sorry!" The imp wailed through a haze of tears.

Kicking the pathetic excuse of a guardian over and placing a foot on his head Sesshomaru continued to observe his castle and the small changes Rin was bringing to it, "Shut up Jaken, who took her?"

"It was that evil Kagura! We had been out in the blossom garden collecting in-tack blossoms to decorate her room when out of no where that whore swooped down and snatched the little girl. I tried to follow on Ah-un but she's too fast for us." Jaken whimpered.

That fucking demon bitch! Sesshomaru thought, this is the second time she's gotten the best of me and taken Rin. What the hell can Naraku want with me now! He knows he can't use me in creating a new and more powerful body so why bother!

Lifting his foot off the imp Sesshomaru stalked off towards the kitchen.

"My lord! What are you doing?" Jaken asked apprehensively knowing that a blow to the head was soon to follow any more disappointments or failures.

"I'm hungry Jaken and if I have to travel and find Naraku's hidden castle I'm going to need more energy and food to sustain me. Or would you rather me perish?" The cold voice was like harsh against the crackling flames of the kitchen fire.

"Oh of course not my lord! I would never wish to see you perish! Then again who could defeat your abilities! You are the most powerful demon that ever existed!"

"Jaken, your laying on the flattery too much. Seeing as how I'm already extremely pissed at you, maybe you should stop wearing on my nerves and get the equipment and Ah-un ready." Like breaking icicles Sesshomaru turned his eyes onto the nervous, sweaty imp.

Jumping twenty feet in the air Jaken turned and ran out of the kitchen wailing, "Yes my lord of course!!"

Sighing Sesshomaru bit into the smoked meat and bread that was left out and cut himself a slice of Rin's homemade cheese. No matter how cold he was he couldn't help admit that the little girl he had saved had warmed a small portion of his heart. While he never showed it to anyone, not even Rin, he couldn't stand the idea of Naraku using her as a puppet, or killing her. Sesshomaru knew that if it did come to that, he would go back to the way he was, completely ice, but he'd always think of her.

* * *

A/N: So not be think highly of myself but DAMN 2 chapters in one day!... maybe even a third one? Who knows! haha! Well i hope you enjoy this one i think it really advances some of the plots and characters! Let me know what you think please!


	16. Unfinished Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Yup the characters are someone elses_

* * *

The water was so soothing that Leigh had to fight with herself not to fall asleep in it. The minerals and herbs that the servant placed into the large tub made the water bubble like a jacuzzi and had her skin feeling as soft as the cherry blossom she held in her had earlier.

Sighing she leaned her head back onto the cushy material placed there by the girls in waiting, "This is the life. I don't think I could have lived back here if I wasn't rich! Being poor must be a pain." Leigh said quietly to Kagome as not to offend the servants.

"I know what you mean! It's heavenly… I wish Inuyasha would let us stop more often so we could use these perks on a regular basis. I mean what Miroku does is wrong but you can't argue with a good hot bath!" Kagome said listlessly.

"I just like being in here with you guys because Inuyasha can't!" Shippo said squirting water out of his mouth at Leigh.

The girls giggled at this knowing full well just how frustrating the men found it that they let Shippo bathe with them. It was mainly because he was too young to bathe alone and the men never took good care of him. This way the got to supervise Shippo's cleanliness and be entertained by his cute humour.

"Soon Shippo you'll be too old to bathe with us but I think we have plenty of time till that day comes!" Kagome said as she reached out to grab the little fox and pull him in for a good shampooing.

They spent another wonderful thirty minutes in the bath laughing and talking. Mostly just watching Shippo swim around and play with the water toys that Kagome had brought for him the girls totally relaxed from the stress of the day before.

"Leigh you look really pale and skinny." Kagome commented as they got out and prepared to dress in their freshly washed clothing.

"Yah? I haven't really noticed because I haven't seen myself since we came to this era. Don't they have mirrors yet?" Leigh said jokingly exasperated.

"Well yah but you have to be in a house like this to find one!" Kagome said elbowing her cousin.

"Hmm maybe after dinner we should go hunt one down and pick apart our flaws!" Leigh said bopping her head like the airy girls back in the states. This caused Kagome to break out into hysterical laughter leading to Leigh joining her. They were found rolling on the floor with laugher by Sango fifteen minutes later.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"OH… oh… haha oh man… I don't even know anymore!" Kagome giggled.

"We haven't laughed like that since we were kids!" Leigh commented once she caught her breath.

"Right… well while you two laugh your way back to our room I'm going to head to the baths." Sango said slightly jealous she didn't have anyone to laugh like that with.

"Hey Sango?" Leigh called.

"Yah?"

"Want to go on an adventure with Kags and myself later?"

"Okay… where too?"

"Oh… just to find a mirror and maybe some cute boys!" Leigh said giggling again.

"Sounds like fun!" Sango said smiling herself at Leigh's silliness.

* * *

Dusk quickly rolled in followed by the blanketing darkness of a feudal night. The guests were fed copious amounts of food and given every luxury possible. Each of them stashed food for Inuyasha and Koga who would no doubt be waiting for them back in their chambers. Leigh couldn't eat enough, stuffing her face like a little child at a dessert buffet. The void of energy which she assumed was from a lack of food could not be filled. Her body was slowly draining itself even as she ate.

Once they had been excused they headed back to their quarters in a pack, whispering and laughing and each carrying a bundle of steaming food.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha snipped grabbing for Kagome's bundle of goodies, "We've been starving away and you guys took your sweet time at that fancy dinner! Did you even stop to think of us?"

"No Inuyasha we didn't… all this food your eating is because we wanted some for the trip. Of course we thought about you guys! You don't have to be so self centered." Kagome bite back turning on her heel and leaving him to eat his leftovers.

"Way to go mutt face now she's upset!" Koga said starting to head after her until Leigh tempted him with so spicy beef and rice concoction.

"I'm not self-centered." Inuyasha muttered as he sat looking after Kagome's form wondering just what she really thought of him.

"It's cool. Don't worry she'll be back soon." Leigh said brightly as she yawned.

"What makes you so certain?" Miroku asked sitting down between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Well I have the dessert leftovers! Kagome's never been able to pass up some good homemade desserts!"

"Oh good call Leigh!" Sango said laughing.

"So what's the plan Miroku? How you going to convince these people you've rid them of their love sucking spirit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no worries I found a particularly old talisman that the old man has recently acquired that will server perfectly for the embodiment of the spirit. And I've learned that the daughter is in love with her father's rival's son two towns over and that the two young lovers meet secretly each night in the town between theirs. So I'll just tell him that he has to end the rival by giving his daughter to his enemy so they will be stronger in unison." Miroku said sitting back taking in the starry night through the open door.

"Wow, going over the top are we?" Sango said incredulously.

"Yah well I figured the more in-depth the plot the more money!" He said shooting her a smoldering glance that made her insides squirm and her face blush.

"That's pretty creative Miroku… you know you could have been a really good story writer!" Leigh mused, "And isn't that just so romantic that they meet…"

She never finished her sentence as her head hit the floor and she was asleep before anyone could even comprehend her swaying movements. Miroku and Inuyasha carried her to her bed and placed her gently on it as Sango directed and left the girls to look after her.

"We could have dropped her off a cliff and she wouldn't have realized or woken up." Miroku said laughing quietly as they headed back to their beds.

"Yah she's out cold. I've never seen someone sleep like that before!" Inuyasha said, "Do you think Kagome's still mad?"

"About what? Your rudeness?... Probably a bit but she came back without the temptation of dessert so she's cooled down obviously. I'm sure you'll be safe tomorrow but for tonight better stay away." Miroku said clapping the half demon on the shoulder.

They had snuck two extra pallets into Miroku's room for Koga and Inuyasha to sleep on. Granted they weren't as luxurious as Miroku's bed but they'd do fine for two demons to settle in on.

They all slept soundly through the night without any demonic disturbances. Leigh didn't even make a peep much to both Sango and Kagome's surprise. They were afraid that she'd snore louder than a monster and the state of her exhaustion. When the sun rose up and the birds began to sing the small party woke for another day of Miroku's miraculous displays of spiritual monk powers. The two demons had slunk off to their hiding place and waited out the early morning activities from afar. While Leigh was up and about it had take Sango and Kagome a lot of effort to rouse her. The newest addition was more lethargic than the day before and was becoming and increasing worry to all of the company.

* * *

A/N: HA! 3 Chapters in 1 day take that! Man i'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy! Please don't foreget to review!!


	17. Voices Within

_Disclaimer: Okay so as much as I enjoy the show I know I only have rights to the characters I make up_

* * *

By midday Leigh had all but fallen asleep on the spot. She was at least a mile behind her counterparts and slowing down even more as the sun warmed the cool breeze that tickled her face. It wasn't that she was out of shape because she was not sweating. Leigh simply could not go a step further. Sitting down at the base of a large tree she waited for her friends to realize she had stopped.

Closing her eyes against the sun Leigh let her head fall against the strong bark of the tree and let the cool breeze drift around her and tickle her face. There was a strange sensation growing inside her and her conscience was becoming muffled and distorted.

Inuyasha was the first to realize that Leigh was no longer following behind them at her slow pace. Sighing deeply, "Guy's she's not walking anymore…" he said resolutely knowing that they would have to turn around for her. She was really slowing their progress of finding Naraku and wearing on is already short nerves.

"Wow that girl really knows how to fall behind!" Koga said bemused.

"Feh, she's just being stubborn why don't you just go grab her and bring her back so we don't waste more time." Inuyasha quipped.

"Alright since you're being so haughty I will and I'll earn some bonus points with Kagome!" Koga bit back and kicking up a whirl wind.

"Well that's gotten rid of two of our problems why don't we carry on without them." Inuyasha said impatiently moving forward.

"You know that's pointless." Miroku said, "Not only will Koga be able to track us no matter where we go but Kagome won't leave her cousin behind. And you shouldn't either. We don't know how strong this Midori person is and Leigh might prove to be a useful ally. I wouldn't want to piss her off especially if the transformation happens suddenly and becomes permanent. I don't think you want to fight a goddess demon. I know I don't."

"She was only a queen not a goddess." Inuyasha muttered.

"Still you don't know everything… it was a long time ago and the legends about her are sketchy at best."

She smelt him even before he got close. He smelled of wolf, man, and the trees; an appealing combination for any woman to long for. She opened one of her eyes to acknowledge that she knew he was there. The humming inside her grew louder and she could barely hear herself think her vision was going cloudy. In the distance she heard Koga address her but someone else was talking… much closer.

_Obey_

It said mutely

_Obey… kill_

Yes… it seemed so perfect no one else was near. She could easily do it, quick and efficient and one less problem for them.

_**NO! Something screamed louder and yet sweeter.**_

* * *

Koga had called out her name and watched her smile at him sweetly, "So you ready to catch a ride back to everyone or would you rather take three hours to walk there yourself?" he jested.

Her eyes were open and staring at him, yet there was something different. At first they seemed distant with the soft fuzz of sleep. To Koga's horror and surprise he watched as not only Leigh's sweet smile turn cruel and vindictive, but her eyes slowly trickled to the same red as they had when she attacked him last. Taking a step back he called her name again.

_

* * *

_

OBEY ME!

**_You don't obey. They obey you. You will not bend. We will not bend!_**

* * *

Koga stood frozen as he saw an internal struggle wage inside Leigh. Her eyes were shifting between red and bright pale blue and there seemed to be something torturous going on behind them. No matter how loudly he called her she did not respond. For fear of his own life he did not touch her but the need to hold her close and bring her back was difficult to fight.

_

* * *

_

Obey… KILL him!

**_NO we shall not obey. I WILL NOT OBEY!_**

Something seemed to explode in her she felt the warmth of the bright light she saw spread throughout her body. The sheer thrill of power coursing through her brought back some faint memories of long ago.

Koga took another step back as Leigh's body gave a violent heave and she seemed to disappear behind a shield of light. Behind it he could see Leigh's body but not her normal appearance. Her hair grew wild and long with flecks of gold and green, her nails grew long and pointed, her ears became elf like and when she opened her eyes to the light he felt his heart shudder. They became a piercing beam that made everything seem pale in beauty and colour in comparison, they were the green of the newest shoot of grass with gold sparkling on the edges. Dropping to one knee he saluted her, his long lost queen. He didn't know how to explain it but he knew on instinct that this was Midori.

**_Guard yourself my pet. We must always be guarded for we are meant to do great things in this life and have true love. FIGHT!_** Her own voice said echoing in her head. She saw her birth, her death and pieces of her life in between. Not enough to fully remember but only a glimpse to give her hope. **_You may weaken her but you will not own her, not truly._** It said to the other villainous voice. _Wait and see._ It said back

As quickly as it had happened the light faded and Leigh dropped back to the earth. Before fainting away she reached out and touched Koga's head leaving a shimmering star on his brow that faded within minutes.

"Hey I think she's whipped out." Koga said carrying the limp body of Leigh back to the group, "I found her dead asleep under a tree. Poor thing feels so cold." Setting her down he went to Kagome's side to see if there was any praise to be given. The memory of Midori was completely gone… from both of them.

* * *

A/N: Well here you are another chapter. I hope to be done this story by the end of the summer so that i can finish my other stories that still remain un-finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's really picking up and you'll enjoy it from here on! Don't forget to read and review!!


	18. Step forward or go back?

_Disclaimer: No legal rights here_

DX Fan: I'm really glad you've enjoyed my story so far. I hope I'm satisfying you by getting more chapters posted. ENJOY!

* * *

Kagura paced the corridor ravenously.

The bastard, she thought, how dare he make her do his dirty work. First it was simply attack the group, get the shards, and bring the girl back. Now I'm stuck watching this rat till night so Kohaku can do something else for him. I should have left by now! The three days are up now it'll be four if Kohaku doesn't hurry up.

"Lady, I'm hungry can I have food?" the little girl asked with big eyes.

"Ha, do I look like I care if you starve or not? Don't you remember I'm the one who took you!" Kagura yelled and the girl.

"Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry if I haven't eaten and am too weak to travel when he comes for me." Rin said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that…" Kagura said bitterly realizing just how foolish this plan was turning out.

* * *

Waking to the light bouncing motion a few hours later Leigh opened her eyes to see the ground moving at a steady pace beside her. She sat up and stretched her arm out disentangling herself from Kirara's fur. The giant cat demon walked steadily along carrying the sleeping Leigh beside her friends.

"Well it's about time. I thought you'd sleep through till the next day!" Sango said laughing with worry hidden in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know what happened I've been so tired lately. I'm okay now though I'll walk." Leigh said hopping off the still moving demon.

"You look better." Kagome stated glad to see her cousin moving about.

"Well that's good we can finally make some progress on trying to find Naraku!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh hush up before you get in trouble." Kagome said angrily, "It's not Leigh's fault. I still think there is something very wrong with her. But since your all so impatient we'll move on and forget all about this!"

"It's okay Kagome I feel fine!" Leigh said walking over to place a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder even though the few steps made her legs want to collapse. She wasn't fine at all she was so weak.

Ignoring the urge to cry out of frustration and fatigue Leigh kept up with the group for a few more hours. Luckily before she did a face plant into the hard earth Miroku called to set up camp for the night. The sun was low in the sky but it had not yet begun to paint the wonderful shades of sunset across the sky. After several times of getting their makeshift home ready Leigh was able to set up camp with the others in a matter of minutes. Sango tended to the fire while Kagome prepared the leftovers from the village for dinner.

Leigh's stomach growled in protest. She had slept through lunch she realized and was starving. Funny how she hadn't noticed it until food was actually present in her sight. The men had gone to wash up and then it would be the girls turn to bathe in the cold creek before dinner. Leigh thought how nice it would be to float in the river and eat the delicious snacks. She never got a chance to experience either as her eyes shut fast and she did not wake for the rest of the night.

* * *

"This is really disturbing. I've never seen someone sleep so much." Sango said returning from the river to gaze once again on the slumbering girl.

"I know what you mean. I think I'm starting to agree with Kagome. Something is terribly wrong with her." Miroku said coming to stand near the partially naked women.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT YOU PERVERT!" Sango scolded before his hand could even move.

"Do you really mean that Miroku or are you just trying to get near Sango?" Kagome asked her voice full of worry.

"Both…" Miroku admitted sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Can you tell if there is anything the matter. Like a disturbance within her aura or something?" Kagome pressed.

"No nothing." Miroku sighed, "That's what's troubling me the most."

"She doesn't smell funny. But she's no fun like this." Shippo said downheartedly.

Scooping him up in her arms Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who sat near the fire. She sat down without a word but let the little fox demon out of her embrace to sit on the other side of the fire from them. Inuyasha didn't make an effort to speak knowing that she'd come to him when she was ready to chat about whatever was the matter. Sure enough it only took a few minutes.

"I think we should take her back. I think this place is making her weak. Maybe Midori is overpowering her and she's going to die. I think going back to our time will put an end to all that." Kagome said not looking at him.

"You want to take her all the way back to the well? What if Naraku's castle is just around the corner! It would set us back months!" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"Sometimes there are more important things that Naraku! You need to stop being so selfish!" Kagome said her eyes blazing with the anger he knew would soon erupt and end in her going home anyways.

"You don't even know that it's Midori causing this! So why waste the time going back if we can just go forward and figure it out later."

"What if later is too late Inuyasha! What if forward kills her!" Kagome bellowed, "You really are a demon. The worst kind. You don't have a heart!" she said storming off.

Shippo turned to Inuyasha, "You really are dumb sometimes. Can't you see she's worried! OUCH!" he yipped as the fist collided with his head.

"Of course I can see that but what am I suppose to do! Give up my search for some stupid girl's stupid weak body!"

"Maybe I could send Kagome and Leigh back on Kirara then they could be back faster." Sango said sitting beside Shippo.

"No it doesn't matter because Kagome won't return without her, so no matter what we'll have to wait." Inuyasha muttered bitterly

"Well maybe it would be better to wait. There might be something wrong with Leigh that only those doctor people in Kagome's time can fix. They've made Kagome better lots of times." Miroku added.

"I'm with the mutt. Why wait! If we can get Naraku now we shouldn't wait for him to slip away again!" Koga said.

"True but we don't even know if we're close. It could be many months more till we even catch a hint of his presence. At present we haven't run into any hint in three days." Miroku pointed out.

"Yah and if Leigh has something serious that long wait could make it harder for her to get better." Sango said looking over at the sleeping figure then to the sulking one by a tree, "You needn't be so harsh with Kagome. She's feeling bad enough as it is. You know she feels responsible for whatever happens to Leigh, good and bad."

"I know that but it's stupid. Kagome should know she can't be responsible for everyone." Inuyasha muttered as he looked to Kagome in the distance, "But she doesn't have to snap at me over little things either. But you never see her getting lectured."

"SIT BOY!"

"UMPH"

"Well he's done it now." Miroku muttered as the two went at it for a while.

Like normal after an hour or so they cooled down and had forgiven each other. And by the time the sun was almost gone from the sky they were sitting close together by the glowing fire.

* * *

She was cold and lonely. The wind demon did not make good company. She longed for Kohaku to return at least he could be nice. Although she didn't like how easily he could become distant from her. His eyes would turn empty and hallow and it would frighten her.

Kagura seemed even more dangerous than Kohaku and Rin knew not to cross demons. Her lord had told her numerous times to keep quite and stay still until he came for her if she was ever to be taken again. To Rin's disappointment it was Kagura again who captured her. While she knew her lord would be mad at her being taken at all she wished to have a different villain grab her. At least it would be more entertaining, in her mind, this other demon would talk to her and smile once in a while, and feed her. As this thought crossed her mind Rin's stomach growled loudly.

"Would you keep quiet. You do irritate me you little brat." Kagura said not even looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry miss but I did say I was hungry. It'll stop if I get some food. Kohaku brings me food." Rin said in her child voice full of innocence.

"Do I look like Kohaku to you? Then shut up and don't make another noise or your precious lord will come to find a dead girl!" Kagura snapped her nerves reaching a peak.

Lowering her head Rin said nothing more for the remainder of the evening until Kohaku returned. She thought instead of Jaken and Master Sesshomaru. She knew Sesshomaru would be livid with Jaken for letting her out of his sight. Poor Jaken, it wasn't really his fault she had run after the bunny and right into Kagura's trap.

These thoughts made her sad so instead she thought of what would happen when Sesshomaru would rescue her. She knew he wouldn't speak to her, he would simply burst in and kill everyone in his graceful movements making sure no harm befell her. His silver hair would shine like a star and light the way home for them. She would sleep curled with Ah-un and he would guard her like her dad used to, silent and ever present.

It was late dusk with Kohaku returned to Kagura's annoyance, but at least he brought copious amounts of food for Rin.

"You are relieved." He said crisply to Kagura.

"How kind of you. I don't suppose you're going to tell me what errand he had you running all this time."

"You suppose right." Kohaku said walking past her and into the single room shack that held Rin, "He wants you gone now. You better not waste any time or it'll be your skin not mine." He continued his back to Kagura.

"Why you insolent little…" She didn't finish for she knew how true his words rang no matter how furious they made her. With a quick wave of her hand she was off to the sky on her feather.

* * *

A/N: Yup I managed to get another chapter up! I told you it would be moving along a lot faster. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review it keeps me motivated! Thanks!


	19. Rain

_Disclaimer: The only rights I have to characters are of the ones I create!_

DX Fan: I LOVE your enthusiasm! It motivates me to write! Sorry I didn't update as soon as you prolly would have liked but it was a holiday weekend and I went away! Hopefully this cheers you up!!

The night air was crisp and welcoming; it would be easier to pick up on scents. His silver hair fluttered gently on the wind. The pathetic excuse of an imp stood beside him, his knees knocking together with nerves. Sesshomaru knew it was pointless to try to find Naraku directly; his presence was hard enough to track when it had been present and nearly impossible when he hadn't made himself known for several months. No, tracking the silly woman would be easier. Kagura left a distinct pungent smell that made his nose itch. Surely it would only take him a matter of days to track her down.

The undulating thunder moved closer across the green tinged sky. The smell of electricity thrilled him. The dark clouds were illuminated oranges and pink as bolts of lightning bounced between the rolling voluptuous clouds. He knew that the rain would wash away the already faded scent of Kagura, in frustration he smacked a nearby cherry blossom tree splitting it in half.

Jaken shifted nervously beside his master, fearful that the next blow would be directed upon him. He both feared and respected Lord Sesshomaru for he was the greatest demon. No one had ever faced him and survived, except Naraku and that half-breed Inuyasha. However, Jaken knew all too well how volatile Sesshomaru's temper could be, bearing many scars and bumps as reminder. He stared in awe of the tumultuous sky as the lightning spread out like forks of fire. That's when Jaken saw it and began to bounce with glee. Upon one of the round green clouds tossed a small white familiar object, Kagura's feather.

"My Lord! Look!" Jaken yelped.

Turning his gaze to where the imp pointed Sesshomaru saw the very person he needed to get to Rin, "Well done Jaken, had you not pointed her out I would have had to skin you alive." Sesshomaru stated in his emotionless tone.

Letting out a peculiar noise of worry Jaken bowed his head at the praise and threat. _My Lord believes I have done a good job! There must be hope for me yet! With the brat's testament of how she was taken Sesshomaru may even spare my life completely!_

He didn't need to hurry to follow her; she was having enough trouble trying to navigate through the storm that he would reach her before she landed. He had no doubt that she would pay for what she had done. Kagura might be a wiry but she was no match for him. The only reason he had let her escape in the past was simply because she had proven useful in leading him to Naraku but once he killed Naraku she would pay for her transgressions. Sesshomaru's silver hair whipped out as the warm breeze caught it as the thunder moved. The rain poured but he barely noticed keeping his eye focused on the feather that was heading away from him.

* * *

The rain came down in warm sheets soaking the small band of travellers and dousing the fire. Leigh jumped up with a jolt. The droplets had caused her to rouse and join the rest of the group heading for cover under a large boulder that was in the middle of a grove a trees.

"Well this is just lovely all of our stuff will get soaked." Kagome sighed pitifully.

"Yah but that's not so bad most of it will dry out quickly and it's not like this is the first time it's happened." Sango said with her Hiraikotsu over her head as a replacement umbrella.

"Besides at least it's not a cold rain this is actually really nice! Look at the lightening dancing across the clouds over there!" Leigh said smiling through a yawn.

"She has a valid point at least with this rain none of us are likely to catch a cold." Miroku said lowering his arms to let the warm water soak his sleek black hair.

"Feh rain is rain doesn't matter if it's warm or cold it still holds us up!" Inuyasha said sitting on his haunches shaking water from his silver locks.

"Oh you're all such big babies! Come on doesn't this just make you want to dance?" Leigh said more wakeful than she'd been in the last three days.

"No but I guess that's so silly girl ritual." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"What a sour puss. Don't you ever just let go and have fun?"

"Nope he's all business I've hardly ever seen him just hang." Kagome sighed half heartedly.

"Oh come on guys let's dance! It'll be fun to just enjoy the moment! The storm isn't going to reach us so relax and embrace the rain! It's a gift from the gods!" Leigh said laughing as she ran out into the muddy clearing.

No one bothered to question her as she began to run around the clearing her arms stretched out like the wings of a plane. They also didn't bother to look at the storm clouds passing behind them which meant they missed the white feather gliding patiently towards them through the turbulent storm.

* * *

Her feather bounced and tumbled over the clouds. Lightening struck out all around her but she was quick enough to avoid it. Kagura might have been a wind demon but she knew she could not control such a storm, it was one the gods had divined.

Her hair was wet but remained intact in the bun she had placed it. Kagura knew it would take her longer than she would like to reach the girl due to this storm but that it would provide her a better escape from that stupid half-demon and his friends for they would have greater difficulty tracking her. She was still unclear on why Naraku wanted this stupid girl, she was causing more trouble than she was worth but she didn't need to be told twice to obey his orders. Her life lay precariously in his hands and in order to secure her well being and one day her freedom she'd have to do as she was told.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and took it for the ever constant and eerie feeling of Naraku's eyes upon her and didn't bother to turn around and see the amber eyes piercing into her very being. Nor did she see the imperious figure that followed her swiftly on the ground.

Kagura felt the pull of the shard before she even saw the band of travellers. They were huddled under a rock and did not see here land close by. She knew the raid would mask her sent so Inuyasha and Koga could not know she was there until it was too late. She saw the girl jump up from under the rock and run into the clearing laughing merrily as her friends sat by and watched her.

This didn't seem to be the girl that should have no energy left to fight off Naraku's hold and yet she could see the glow of the shard embedded within her chest so it had to be her. She was a slender young thing but somehow seemed to have an indefinable beauty and power about that drew you in.

Kagura scoffed at the idea of what Naraku had planned for her. Surely he would use this pretty little girl to fulfill his long desire for a women's comfort. Kikyo had long ago denied him that pleasure and every once in a while Kagura was sent to steal away a young maiden to comfort his solace. However, those missions never had so much detailed planning and care issued. Maybe because this girl was friends with Inuyasha she would be serving two purposes. Kagura huffed in frustration of never fully knowing Naraku's plans.

Readying her fan she made to step into the clearing and complete her mission. Violently her arm was grabbed and she was forcibly spun around to face the cold amber eyes of the truly magnificent Sesshomaru.

* * *

He stayed very still as she landed not wanting to give himself away too early. It was a strange place for her to be landing as there was nothing around. Then he saw her and his heart gave a small lurch as she came bounding out into the clearing no more that 10 feet from where he stood. Silently he watched, like Kagura, as she ran in the rain laughing and playing. He shot a quick look to the rock where his infernal half brother sat watching inattentively with the rest of their party. As she moved forward with her fan raised Sesshomaru took his opportunity and seized her arm.

Staring at each other silently they sized one another up, "Where is she?"

"Who do you mean? If you don't release me Sesshomaru you'll be sorry."

"If you don't hand her over you will not live to regret your actions."

"Ah… you mean the young girl then?" Kagura said smiling coyly.

"Don't fuck with me wench or it'll be the last thing you do. You know my threats hold value."

"Yes I do but you have nothing to fear. Once I've completed my task I will take you to the little girl if it is what you desire. I dare say Sesshomaru you are becoming weak with compassion for the little whelp."

"Nothing of the sort she merely has something of mine I wish back before you dispose of her."

"Ha ha ha! Do you think me such a fool! I know you care for her like a daughter. Why do you think she has played such a good pawn!" Kagura said deftly slipping out of his grip and bounding into the clearing grasping the girl by the neck.

* * *

Leigh was oblivious to her surroundings. She loved the feel of the rain washing over her as she ran. Softly she could here the deep laugher of a man but he could not be near her for she was with her friends. Then suddenly she gasped as an arm grasped her around the neck halting her fun and increasing the laughter within her head. Her body felt weak her head fuzzy, it took most of her strength so stay conscious long enough to hear what was happening.

Shouts went up from the group as Kagura sprang into the clearing grabbing Leigh. Profanities were shouted but Sesshomaru watched in slight horror as the girl fought an inner battle. Her beautiful blue eyes became clouded and distant. Agony and fury creased her face making her look even more sternly breath taking.

"Ha ha ha silly half-demon! You always are caught off guard! You'd think by now you would learn that Naraku is always watching you!" Kagura spat.

"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha shouted drawing Tetsusaiga.

"NO! She's innocent! She has nothing to do with Naraku!" Kagome screamed in horror.

"You fools! Of course she has something to do with Naraku. She will be his pet for he has surely by now full control of her thanks to a cursed jewel shard!"

"LIAR!" Sango said passionately.

"Of course you couldn't tell stupid girl that was the purpose of the curse! She belongs to Naraku now. You've lost yet another person you care about demon slayer. How many more will you loose before you give up!" Kagura said climbing onto the feather. As Inuyasha lunged forward she sent out powerful wind attack pushing them all back and took flight with the limp figure securely beside her.

Sesshomaru burst into the clearing seconds too late and stood beside Inuyasha staring up threw the rain at the figures moving away.

"If you ever want to see you loved ones again you will come to the castle in two days hence. Don't worry he will show you the way!" Kagura shouted over the rain laughing.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha swore throwing a fist into the ground, "Damn it! How is he always one step ahead!"

"Because you are too slow to catch onto his tricks." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Silence fell over the group as the two brothers stared at one another.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of you business. My fight is with Naraku right now. I will not waste my time listening to your prattle. If you have any brains at all you will find that castle in two days or you will surely loose that girl forever." Sesshomaru said turning briskly and leaving the clearing in udder distain.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be posting another one soon! Don't forget to review!!


	20. Darkness

_Disclaimer: These characters are not legally mine!_

* * *

She woke to pure darkness, moving slowly with caution Leigh tried to sit up but found she was chained so tightly she could only lift her limbs two inches off the cold ground. Letting out a stifled sob she let the confusion and fear fill her. She had no idea where she was but knew without a doubt it was not good. There was faint laughter in the dark and it slowly grew closer.

"You poor sweet girl. Are you frightened? Are you scared?" Came the deep voice she had heard in her head.

"Who are you!" Leigh asked to the darkness mustering as much courage into her voice as she could.

"No need pretending to be brave my pet. I know you're frightened. I'm Naraku." He said suddenly illuminating the chamber.

Cold fear swept through her as she gazed up at the masculine figure. His dark wavy hair framed his angular pale face with handsome eyes that could fool anyone. The robe of a baboon hung limply to his toned body. So this was the demon who had been plaguing her friends. He was supposed to be fearsome yet he looked… innocent and charming. Shaking her head she knew those thoughts weren't hers.

"Ha ha ha yes that's it… run from those thoughts. Hide inside yourself. Soon I will know all about you! And you will be mine completely. You will bend to my will and we shall rule the world."

"Never! You're a monster I could never love someone like you!" Leigh spat.

"Love? I am not looking for love pestilent girl! I seek power and you will give it to me! And you will bring me great satisfaction over the years. Be proud young one most of my other girls only last a night and are disposed of instantly. If you are as good as I feel you will live many years by my side."

"Why me! Why not some other girl?" Leigh sobbed trying in vain to escape her bonds.

"Because I can see in you the destruction of that damn half demon Inuyasha! And upon his death I will finally have access to the Shikon Jewel! I have seen it in your soul the formation of the Jewel into one piece is brought by you. Instead of letting it slip into his grasps I shall have you kill him and bring me the jewel. Kagome's bond to Inuyasha proved too strong for me to corrupt her, but you have no such bond, yet he is still willing to risk his life for you."

Does he not recognize me? Has he changed so much that he can not sense who I am and what lies within? Push it deep. Hide it from him. He must not know until the time is right! Closing her eyes Leigh concentrated on hiding the Kokoro and Midori's presence deep within her so no one could find them, with a last helping hand from Midori's power she was able to seal them away even from herself. She remembered everything with the exceptions of information pertaining to Midori, her true identity. It was like words cut out of a magazine, flashes of memories no longer linked together. She stared back at Naraku hate filling her last remaining free will.

"I will not kill my friends! You think I have a weak soul but I will never be yours Naraku! You're vile and evil I'd rather DIE!"

"Yes that right fight back… and feel yourself slip. Your emotions are the trigger with each wave of feelings the shard goes deeper into your body releasing more of it's poison. Soon the shard will be pure again and I can have it back and leave the curse within your system so you will always be mine!"

Shock flitted across her face as all the moments came back to her when she felt so distant from her own body. It had been him. He had tried to kill Koga through her. He was gaining control. She still held her thoughts but they were growing distant from her body. She could only sit back and watch as she was taken over only subconsciously knowing it wasn't really her anymore. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

He bent close to her and wiped it away with a surprisingly gentle finger. Then placing a hand upon her chest she felt the wave of power course through her as he used his powers to make the last bit of poison seep into her taking complete control.

"That's a good girl. Soon we shall join and you will quench this thirst I can not fill." Naraku murmured staring into her cloudy eyes. She was a remarkable specimen, slender body, great figure, active, beautiful features, pure of heart, and a weak soul. Everything he needed. He knew about her past. He could bring forth those terrible memories; that is how he had truly known she was the right one for corruption, easily manipulated. He left her lying chained to the ground letting the poison flow continuously through her whole body letting it take hold of her permanently.

Kagura stood on the edge of the darkness watching them. He had her now, there was no doubt the poison was now freely circulating through her uninhibited. Yet there was a strange sensation in her stomach.

"Two days Kagura. Then I will finish them both off!" Naraku said as he passed by her.

"Yes master."

"Be gone from here Kagura. Make yourself useful else where. She will remain here until the time is right."

* * *

"Damn him! What gives him the right to talk to me like that!" Inuyasha spat after his brother.

"He certainly is a bastard when it comes to politeness and feelings." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome's weak voice reached him through the light rain like an arrow shattering his soul, "What… what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get her back Kagome. I promise you I will bring her back safely!" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes deeply.

"You'll bring her back? Since when did this become a one man show?" Koga said stepping forward.

"Look this is between me and Naraku. It has to be me. I'm not going to risk everyone else just because I was dumb enough to fall into one of his traps again." Inuyasha said directly.

"If you think for one second that I'm staying here while you go off…" Kagome said.

"You will because I said so."

"Not good enough! How many times have I said I'm here to stay no matter what!"

"This is different Kagome. You're emotionally invested. You might be distracted. You could get hurt…"

"I could have been hurt many other times and have! That still hasn't stopped me!"

"This is different!"

"HOW!"

"Just because ALRIGHT!"

"NO! I want a real answer!"

" I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU DIED!" Inuyasha burst out to the astonishment of everyone.

Wide eyed Kagome stared at him, "What…?"

"I can't live without you Kagome. Haven't you learned that by now? I need you!" Inuyasha said in a half whisper looking at her pleadingly.

"And what makes you think I can live without you? If you go I go. Alright? I refuse to let you go off and have to sit here worrying whether or not you'll come back to me."

"Kagome…"

"No Inuyasha… we're in this together forever. And she's my cousin remember."

The rest of the group and slowly edged away from the two knowing it was a discussion that was meant for their ears only. Koga begrudgingly left them, so the mutt has finally made up his mind I guess. Oh Kagome if only you didn't love him so much.

"It's about time he made up his mind!" Shippo said rather loudly as Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth drawing the little fox behind him giving Inuyasha a frantic smile and backing further away.

"So how exactly do we go about finding his castle?" Miroku piped up several hours later as the group awaited sunrise. The rain and died and now the sky was clear.

"Didn't Kagura say he'd show us the way?" Sango asked.

"Yah but what does that mean? Is he going to roll out a red carpet?" Kagome asked.

"What's a red carpet?" Shippo asked curiously.

"It's just an expression we say in my era." Kagome answered simply, she was exhausted from the range of emotions she had experienced in the short amount of time.

"I think I know what Kagura meant… look." Koga said pointing above the tree line.

Through the early mourning light the ominous mountain loomed like a vulture over it's prey. The notorious castle that they had been searching for rested near the top as if it has always been there.

"Well this certainly makes things easier! I say we rest up a bit and head out." Miroku said heavily.

"Rest? Why? We should leave now!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha it will do us no good to have you exhausted and cranky. We could all use some sleep. It was a long night." Miroku said mutely.

"Fine but once everyone's rested we leave at once!" Inuyasha said slouching over to Kagome letting her head rest in his lap as she slept and he watched over her until he too drifted off.

Damn fools. Don't they realize that whatever Naraku has planned for their friend is more important that sleeping! Sesshomaru cursed as he observed the group from afar.

"Come Jaken."

"Yes my lord!" Jaken said jumping and running after his master. It was very curious how he behaved when the girl was taken. It was almost as if his lord had lost some part of himself and it showed only quickly in a flash of his eyes before he steeled himself again.

* * *

A/N: So the plot thickens! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I plan to be updating again very soon! Please read and review! your comments really help me and motivate me to keep writing!


	21. Testing Sesshomaru's Limits

_Disclaimer: The characters are not legally mine put the plot is_

* * *

At the end of the first day the small group had made it half way up the impossibly tall mountain. The miasma was dilute compared to what they normally encountered which befuddled the group. Agreeing to rest for the night they settled in hoping no more misfortunes would befall them.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered in the middle of the night restless with anticipation and worry.

"Yes Miroku?" Murmuring her response Sango shifted to see the monk.

"Promise me something…"

"Miroku I'm not going to have your child! It's too late for this stupidity now!" Sango sighed cutting him off.

"No… while I'd be absolutely enthralled if you ever said yes to that… I want you to promise to be careful out there tomorrow."

"I'm always careful Miroku."

"I know… it's just I feel like tomorrow's going to be different and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh… um … I don't want you to get hurt either. So keep that wind tunnel to yourself." Sango said uncomfortably. Glad it was dark, she felt the blush creep up her face, so Miroku couldn't see.

"Yah… will do… well then… um… night…" Miroku said uneasily holding back, scratching the back of his head slightly ashamed.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain the imp huffed and puffed trying to reach his master. Why must he always go ahead and leave me to take the hard road. Jaken thought scrambling up another steep ledge knocking a few rocks loose. Kagura is right, he is showing his compassion too much. Naraku might use that against him. That devil woman. He cursed vehemently.

Sesshomaru stood at the gates waiting. His hair blew in the harsh mountain air. He knew he couldn't enter just yet for he had already tried. The barrier had not come down yet. The tricky demon had made sure no one could enter before the second day. Unfortunately for Naraku it only added to Sesshomaru's anger.

Rin was in there he knew that to be sure. Her scent was all over this mountain almost like she had been allowed to run free like at his house. As soon as he got in he would grab the child and be gone. He would let Inuyasha deal with the stolen girl and Naraku. He had no patience for either of them anymore.

* * *

Rin looked up at Kohaku trying to tell what state his eyes were in now. For a few hours they were clear and intelligent. They had passed the time talking of his memories that he had remembered and of her wishes about what to do when they were both free. They played a few childish games. Then suddenly Kohaku became introverted. His eyes lost that boyish curiosity glint and became the hollow shells that let her know he was no longer there. They were still like that now as she caught a quick glimpse.

She never truly feared Kohaku but she knew what he was capable of and that frightened her slightly. Rin kept very quiet and very still; slowly drifting off to sleep while her silent partner stood on guard with vacant eyes.

* * *

The next time she was aware enough to comprehend what was going on she was outside in a courtyard. Her body moved on it's own accord and that frightened her beyond all measures. No matter how much she struggled she could not bring herself back into control.

"It's no use Leigh." Naraku said stepping out of the shadowy building beside her, "You may struggle all you like but I control you now."

_Oh god. No. No! NO!! Someone help me!_ She screamed internally.

"Ha ha ha yes that's it my pet yell… they can't hear you. But I can and it only gives me greater satisfaction listening to you writhe like that." One of his great unformed arms reached out and grabbed her dragging closely.

He stroked the side of her face while she swore at him. Chuckling he lower his lips to hers, embracing her in a deep kiss. She shuddered mentally, she could feel his hands and lips on her yet she could do nothing to stop it. _Oh god is this how it's always going to be!_

"Eventually your spirit will break and you shall be mine. It is only a matter of time before the strain becomes too much for a fragile thing like you. Once that happens there will be no need for the curse, you'll be mine mind, body and soul." Naraku answered her thoughts smiling at her and disappearing into the dark, "Now then my pet… lets see how well you fight!"

* * *

Inuyasha bashed his Tetsusaiga repeatedly against the barrier without any indication of it weakening. The sun was almost directly overhead when he gave up swearing and hitting it and resolved to sit and wait with the rest of the group.

"I'll give the bastard one thing… he sure knows how to build a barrier." Inuyasha admitted bitterly.

* * *

He felt it weaken before he could see it. Reaching out to the puffing imp who had just managed to catch up Sesshomaru threw Jake at the gate and watched it crumble to pieces while the imp groaned amongst the rubble.

_Why must he always treat me such?_ Jaken wailed internally.

Stepping over the rubble and threw the dust Sesshomaru emerged in a small field with a hut close to the outskirts of the castle courtyard. On the porch stood that damned boy Kohaku, Sesshomaru instantly knew that Rin was inside.

He moved closer letting his claws extend ready for attack. He sensed the being before they could strike. Sesshomaru whirled around to face the silent attacker. Ready to behead them he stopped short as he gazed upon the familiar face. Her eyes, however, were no longer their enchanting blue but rather a bright red. Sesshomaru ducked quick enough to miss her first swing. Jumping back to give himself some distance and time to think.

_What the hell do I do now! Kill the girl? I can't… she's not herself…_ Sesshomaru thought bewildered, _but I can't simply let her kill me!_

She charged brandishing a long gleaming sword. She was very skilled but not as much as himself. He dodged her attacks nimbly and knocked the sword from her grasp. He flew upon her with a fury of punches and kicks. His goal was simply to incapacitate her so Inuyasha could deal with her later. Sesshomaru was startled by how easily she counter each of his hits. Suddenly she dropped to the ground as he went to maneuver a round house kick. Just as sprightly she jumped up and caught him square in the jaw with her foot. With one had he reached out and grabbed her by the neck, while he wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. Snarling he brought her close to his face, her feet just grazing the tops of the grass.

* * *

She felt her self move toward an empty field drawn to an unfamiliar force. Mortified she watched as she snuck up on the tall silver haired man, she was even more frightened when he moved swiftly out of the way of her attack. He turned to face her and she realized who he was, Inuyasha's brother. His handsome features were set in stern stone as they fought. There was nothing she could do but helplessly scream for salvation. Only minutely proud of herself, she basked at the knowledge that she had hit him, but that faded all to suddenly as she found herself in a vice like grip struggling for air. His nails were burning her skin and she clawed at them to release her. Snarling he brought her within inches of his face, she got a good look at just how breath takingly handsome he was. As his grip tightened and breathing became harder she felt the fuzziness of the poison slip for a fraction and she was able to take hold of her body again in the split seconds before unconsciousness.

* * *

He watched stunned as her eyes shifted instantly from red to blue. Unnerved and ashamed of hurting an innocent girl he loosened his grip. Just as he did so her eyes were red again and she flipped over and out of his reach. Turning and running the girl disappeared into the court year. Frustrated Sesshomaru turned back to the cabin, only to find it gone. Growling lowly in anger Sesshomaru retrieve Jaken and moved towards the path the taxingly beautiful girl had gone.

* * *

A/N: Well I'd have to say that's a close call! I hope that satified anyones cravings! I'm really enjoying this! I'm hoping to get this story finished very soon! Please don't forget to read and review it means a lot to me!


	22. Taking a life?

_Disclaimer: legally not my characters_

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain the small group waited patiently for the barrier to drop. As mid-afternoon came and slowly went they began to feel nervous.

"Why hasn't he let us in!" Kagome said pacing.

Inuyasha watched in mild confusion. Her behaviour was so unlike her, it was more of his style. With a slight grin of knowing they had already shared so much with each other he continued to watch her pacing.

"Hey… look!" Sango said pointing to the gate.

They all watched as the doors opened and the barrier dissipated around it. Cautiously they moved towards the opening and inside the castle court yard. As soon as the last of them was over the threshold the barrier sealed behind them and the gates closed them in.

"Damn it… he's trapped us inside!" Inuyasha cursed.

"He just wants us to panic and mess up. It's a mind trick." Koga said vehemently.

"So… what now?" Kagome asked looking around, the place was deserted.

"I guess we search for her…" Miroku suggested.

"Where do we start it's so big!" Shippo squeaked.

"Ha ha ha!" rang the familiar laugh through the whole castle grounds.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and took stance, "Show yourself Naraku! Fight like a man!"

"Why bother you're too pathetic for me to waste my time with. No I rather like this plan much better!"

Walking through the purple haze was a dark slender figure, Leigh emerged eyes glowing red, sword ready.

"Oh my god no!" Kagome cried.

"You bastard! You think I'll fight her? Then your more stupid than I though!" Inuyasha spat.

Floating above the castle stairs was Naraku clad in his baboon robe and a second barrier surrounding him, "If you don't she will kill you. Choose Inuyasha your life and the lives of your friends, or one single person's life!"

_Oh god no. Please no stop stop STOP!_ Leigh cried as she saw her friend's face emerge from the mist. _I won't fight them I won't!_ She struggled to gain control but the poison seemed more determined than ever before. She listened to the conversation around her through a muffled barrier. Crying internally she prayed she could die quickly. She wondered if Inuyasha could read her wish in her eyes.

"Inuyasha… you can't." Kagome begged tears swimming.

"What am I to do? Let her kill you? We have to choose and I'm sorry but… I'd rather not see you die." He said looking for support from the others who down heartedly agreed.

"We'll try not to kill her only restrain her until we can determine how to break the hold that Naraku has on her. But if we can't…" Miroku said.

"I know… we'll have to kill her." Kagome cried drawing her bow, "WAIT!"

"What?" Inuyasha ran to her worry creasing his face.

"She… she has a jewel shard in her! How come I didn't sense it before!"

"Ha ha ha don't worry she'll only get to keep it until she's killed all of you then I will remove it and make the jewel whole again!" Naraku said laughing.

Before anyone could respond Leigh came barreling towards the group. Inuyasha met her first. Swords clashing they held each other off. He saw her muscles straining and felt his own burn slightly in response. She was stronger than he thought. He managed to make her sword slide off first. Raising his fist he struck out at her head. She ducked with the speed and agility of a powerful demon rather than a human.

"Whatever he's using to control her has given her some impressive powers!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as they collided again and again.

Inuyasha got a solid blow in to her jaw. But instead of falling over like he had anticipated she retreated rubbing her face. _OUCH! Damn it Inuyasha just kill me!_ She felt her body run forwards again and groaned at the frustration of not being able to stop it.

This time she met with Koga his lightning speed proved to be an issue. Fists collided with strong practiced blocks, round houses were ducked, both parties tried in vain to strike out at the other. Finally she ducked down and swung her sword as he came at her with another round house kick. The edge of the blade sliced into his thigh, blood spurted out and the wolf demon fell.

"Oh god… Koga's down!" Kagome said frustration and worry straining her voice.

Instead of finishing him off Leigh took up the fighting with Miroku and Sango. Weapons clashed fists met flesh, bruises and cuts were formed. Drained and weary Miroku and Sango became careless and the possessed Leigh was able to through them threw a building knocking them out.

Sesshomaru followed her scent threw the mazes of buildings. He stopped short of the last building as he caught sight of his brother. In the shadows he listened and watched. For over and hour he witnessed them fight her. When the two humans were thrown through the building to his right he stepped out and went behind his little brother.

"You have to kill her it's the only way." He said coldly.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said turning shocked to face his brother.

"You know it as well as I do. She must die. If you can not handle this than I shall finish it for you and then finish you off myself!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You can't just… She's…" Inuyasha stammered.

Leigh saw the taller silver haired demon step out of the dust and address Inuyasha. She couldn't, however, hear what he said, it didn't matter though for she was already rushing at them both.

Sesshomaru picked up his head and moved slowly to face the aggressor. He blocked her first few attempts and proceeded to knock her to the ground. He tuned out the desperate cries of the obnoxious human girl behind him. She bounced back quickly with a fresh new set of assaults. With one solid punch he was able to send the flying backwards hitting the ground hard and sliding all the way to the castle stairs, leaving a rivet deep within the earth. Moving towards her limp body he proceeded to draw his poison claws.

Inuyasha was upon him in an instant knock him back, "Sesshomaru, you can't!"

"Watch me little brother for once she and the demon Naraku are gone you shall follow."

Leigh hurt everywhere. The demon who was called Sesshomaru had seriously damaged her, she felt a few broken ribs burning in her foggy mind, yet her body still wouldn't quit. While the siblings fought she stealthily crept up on Kagome and grabbed putting the sword to her throat. _NO! I will not kill my cousin!_ She screamed her eyes on Naraku's laughing figure. _I WILL NOT KILL HER!_

She never heard the screams of Kagome nor the furious rant that Inuyasha ensued nor was she aware of Sesshomaru approaching her quickly with murder in his eyes. She was only aware of the voice in her head screaming at her to draw blood and the other voice screaming no. With all her might she fought the poison. Time stood still as she finally in one last surge of independence gained control of her body.

Leigh flung Kagome into Inuyasha's arms. Turning to Sesshomaru she gazed upon him with clear blue eyes and ducked out of the way and grabbed her fallen sword.

She looked at Kagome lying on the ground in Inuyasha's arms, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Turning her gaze to Naraku she yelled, "YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME! I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIENDS!"

With her last conscious control she dug the sword into her chest flinging out the jewel shard to Kagome and collapsing as the muffled haze took over. The yelling outside from Naraku magnified inside her head as she then slipped into darkness.

Kagome watched in horror as the blade bit into her cousin's skin and with drew a tiny pure shard and landed inches from her hand. Blood poured over the young girl's chest and onto the ground. Naraku's screams filled the air and were mingled with Kagome's own anguished screams. She wasn't even aware it was her until Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and muffled them, embracing her hard.

"NO! DAMN YOU! YOU FOOL!" Naraku screamed, "SHE WILL BE MINE!" Swooping down he engulfed the unconscious form in his barrier before Inuyasha could react and was retreating to the castle.

Sango had been woken by a worried Miroku just in time to see Leigh grab Kagome and then thrust her into Inuyasha's arms. In horrified silence she watched her friend stab herself and extract the infectious jewel shard. Once Naraku had engulfed Leigh in his personal barrier Sango and Miroku were up and running with Inuyasha after the retreating demon.

The barrier around the castle began to fall and the ground shook. Kagome dragged the injured Koga back out of the gates onto the solid, safe mountain edge with Shippo to nurse him. Turning back she ran after her friends, surprised to see that Sesshomaru had left all together. Before any of them could make in up the stairs, thousands of demons were upon them. Fighting his way threw the masses Inuyasha got on chance to send his windscar hurtling towards Naraku's floating barrier. The demons were upon them again and they only caught a glimpse as the windscar cracked Naraku's barrier forcing him to take refuge inside. The group fought mercilessly but to no avail the demons forced them back to the gates and eventually out. They could only watch in frustration as the castle rose into the air and disappeared, along with the thousands of demons.

Kagome collapsed on the ground and sobbed. No one bothered to touch her, or comfort her. They all grieved in their own ways.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I enjoyed writting this chapter a lot. So in turn i really hope you like reading it!! Please don't forget to review I love hearing your thoughts!


	23. Loss, love, and healing

_Disclaimer: i have no claim to these characters_

* * *

Rin had heard the commotion outside and knew instantly that Lord Sesshomaru had come for her. She panicked slightly when she envisioned Kohaku battling her lord. Her heart sank knowing that this time Sesshomaru would so no mercy to the boy. Stealthily she snuck to the door way of the cabin and peaked outside. To her relief and surprise Kohaku stood back to the door guarding it while her lord fought a strange young girl. Kohaku turned suddenly to face one of Naraku's poisonous insects. Nodding his head he turned and entered the cabin. Grabbing hold of Rin around the waist and mouth so she couldn't protest they vanished. Rin felt the shuddering of the building as it wavered and vanished from the field by the castle and again when it reappeared near a babbling brook. When she was finally released Rin sat complacently on the floor of the hut wondering just how long she would be held prisoner.

* * *

Sesshomaru, anticipating Naraku's usual tricks left the castle the same way he came in with Jaken close at his heels. He did not stay to watch Naraku's demons expel his brother and his friends from the castle grounds but he was able to witness the castle remove itself from the mountain and travel north. Placing Jaken on Ah-un he directed the besotted imp to follow the castle as closely as he could for he refused to take Jaken along with him. Disappearing into a ball of light Sesshomaru zipped along behind the castle being careful enough not to be seen yet close enough not to loose track of it.

He kept telling himself that all he wanted was Rin back and his score settled. But part of him knew he was longing to help that girl. If she wasn't dead already he would be able to nurse her back to health. Even if she did die he could revive her, so long as he got to her before she was too far gone. He had seen the change happen, her hand shook dropping the sword and her eyes shuddered until they were clear blue. At first he had thought this was a trick to lure her enemies into a false security but when she ducked away from him and picked up her sword and yelled at Naraku he knew she had broken the curse. Sesshomaru's heart shook violently when he saw what she had done. The way her face was, mixed with determination and sadness, how steady her hand had been, how defiant her will. In the last seconds before he left he caught a glimpse of her pale face on the bloody grounds, her eyes shuddered back to red before they closed.

Whatever curse Naraku had placed on her was strong but Sesshomaru doubted it could conquer death. He only hoped that he could save both Rin and the other girl. Before his very eyes he watched the castle vanish without a trace. In exasperated frustration he yelled out. There was no way to track this damned castle for it had eluded every spell, power, and enchantment that was invented. It was nearly two weeks before he had any clues.

* * *

"That fucking idiot! How dare she fight this! She was supposed to be mine!" Naraku swore as he worked over Leigh's unconscious body.

"The poison is weak now; too much of it was lost from that wound." Kagura said watching him work diligently to mend the wound.

"Damn her to hell! I will have her! I'll need a new batch of ingredients to make this work again. You will need to get them for me!" Naraku snapped.

"Yes master." Kagura said bitterly turning to slip away into the darkness.

"Not now you fool! We will need time for her to heal and to make sure we are hidden well enough so they can't find us again. Wait until I tell you to leave! Now take her to the cabin with Kohaku. She is little use to me until she is healed. Tell him he must watch her very carefully."

"Yes master." Kagura said deeply, mentally cursing the bastard.

* * *

The small group returned to Kaede's village all heart broken and in low spirits. Unwilling to return to her era and holding onto the slight hope that he cousin was still alive Kagome remained in the feudal era. She grew distant from everyone and was unwilling to leave the company of the old woman. After two weeks of silence Inuyasha cornered her.

"Kagome…"

"I don't want to talk right now Inuyasha go away."

Grabbing her gently he pulled her to face him, "No. I'm not going anywhere it's been two weeks since you've said more than a sentence to me. I can't and won't take it anymore. Talk to me."

"Just because you demand something doesn't mean it will happen!" Kagome said struggling to get out of his grip.

"She could still be alive Kagome. And if we don't do anything we may loose the chance of saving her. We should head back and follow the path north and see if we can't save her."

"She could also be dead already and what use would it be. We'd just get ourselves killed as well!" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome… search within yourself do you really believe she's dead?"

"No…" Kagome whimpered collapsing into Inuyasha's warm embrace, "No I don't. But I'm too afraid of loosing you as well."

"You aren't going to loose either of us I promise." He said stroking her hair and wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

"If you kill Naraku… then I will loose you." Kagome said selfishly, "You'll go to Kikyo. I don't want you to kill him yet I'm not ready to let go!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said taken aback by her selfishness but realizing his own emotions on the issue, "I'm not ready to let go either. I'm falling in love with you."

His words were so quiet she couldn't rely on her own ears to be sure she heard what he said, "What?"

"I'm falling in love with you Kagome. And it's difficult because you're so damn stubborn. I still love Kikyo but it would never work, we both know that. But you just make everything so much more complicated. Why can't you just… talk to me!"

Stunned Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. Before he could continue on with his insane rant she stood on her toes and kissed him, deeply and freely letting all her feelings for him flow through. He went rigid at first, too shocked to think of what to do, then slowly he eased into it letting his heart open and take in hers. One of his hands ran through her soft hair while the other moved gently to her lower back. She moved on of her soft petite hands to his dog ear and made small circles with her fingers while her other hand was on his well toned arm for balance.

After several moments of unequivocal mutual personal indulgence they separated, neither wishing to move too fast. The colour of exhilaration touched Kagome's cheeks making Inuyasha grin with pride.

"So… are you willing to come with me and find your cousin?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand.

"Only if you don't leave me behind and we get to do more of that." Kagome said smiling and slipping her hand into hers.

* * *

Leigh woke to sun filtering through a window, warming her face. She made to move but a small but firm hand pushed her back.

"You shouldn't move just yet." Said a sweet little voice, "You're badly injured and should rest a while. But Kohaku said your healing quickly!"

Opening her eyes fully Leigh looked up into a chubby little girls grinning face with big brown eyes and dark silky hair, "Who's Kohaku?" She asked hoarsely.

"Oh he's been taking care of you and I. I think he just went out to grab some fish to fry for stew. He's quite a good cook. Though not as good as my Lord Sesshomaru."

"Who?"

"My Lord Sesshomaru. He's a very kind demon. He saved me from death and lets me stay with him. But I dare say he'll be really cross with me for getting captured again." Rin said her eyes showing their worry but still glittering with happiness.

"Oh…" Leigh thought of the tall silver haired demon she had fought, surely he wasn't as kind as she made him seem, "and what may I call you?"

"Oh how rude of me!" Rin giggled, "I'm Rin! Oh look here comes Kohaku!"

Expecting to see a man of some distinct age Leigh was surprised when a boy no more than twelve entered the little hut with a long line of fish. His eyes were dark brown and sparkled with pride and intelligence. She knew instantly just by those eyes that this was Sango's little brother.

"Oh good you're awake!" Kohaku said smiling down at her, "I had hoped you'd be joining us soon for you'd need to eat soon. Your wound is healing very well it's almost gone surely by now but you lost a fair amount of blood according to Kagura so you'll still be weak for a bit longer now."

"How long was I out for?" Leigh asked slowly raising her upper body off the stiff floor.

"About three days now. But I've been attending to your wounds constantly and Rin's been bathing you and feeding you liquid nutrients. So you've done very well for your injury. Now don't strain yourself or else we won't have anyone to entertain us!" Kohaku said laughing as he prepared to fry the fish on the small fire that was crackling just outside the hut.

The days past slowly and leisurely during which Leigh made an almost complete recovery. She was still sore and tired due to the lack of blood but her wound was almost all gone. The poison had worked it's way out of her system for the most part. Only on occasions could she hear the snide voice of Naraku laughing in her head. She grew to adore the little inquisitive girl with large brown eyes. Leigh would often take her swimming in the brook so she could learn how not to drown if she fell in. The two girls would lay in the summer grass watching the clouds drift by and making crowns out of the wild flowers that carpeted the earth. Leigh nearly forgot about the impending dark cloud of Naraku that lingered in the back of her mind. She knew he was not finished with her and that she had to get away. Leigh was also well aware of the fact that Kohaku could turn instantly into Naraku's puppet making him a contradiction for her feelings and her plan of escape. Two weeks were reaching and end when the dark cloud moved to the foreground of her mind.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter may be a bit of a cop-out because i didn't go into a great lot of detail and i jumped a head two weeks but really i couldn't write two weeks worth of no activity so i jumped ahead. I hope you don't mind too much because the drama just started! Please don't forget to send in reviews!


	24. Fighting for Memories

_Disclaimer: blah blah blah you already know..._

* * *

Swearing bitterly under her breath Kagura left the room and walked into the courtyard. Everything he did irritated her yet there was no way she could escape him. He held her heart, and therefore her life, captive. So long as he lived she was his slave. Luckily for her she still had her free thought unlike Kohaku and soon the strange girl. She was sent to retrieve the necessary ingredients to make the potent curse again. Letting her feather grow to it's enormous size she hopped on and floated up into the sky. The wind caught her and she rode it to her destination. As she floated down to gather what she needed the wind continued to carry her scent.

* * *

Lifting his head swiftly he realized she was close by. Following his instinct and smell he approached the grove quietly. She was gathering herbs unaware of his presence. Taking advantage for her lowered guard Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat, the herbs fell to the ground and scattered.

"Where is she!" Sesshomaru demanded without any formalities.

"And who exactly are you seeking Sesshomaru? Your little pet or your brother's companion?"

He felt the sting of her insult knowing Naraku might have picked up on his hesitation to kill the girl, "I seek Rin. The other girl does not peek my interest. Where are you keeping her?" Keeping his voice indifferent he shook her.

Thinking carefully over the scenario's Kagura deliberated about her options, "She's hidden in a hut in the middle of a sacred grove about three day's journey from here, for a normal person. But be warned Sesshomaru only those who have kind hearts can enter the sacred grove."

"Then how exactly is your master entering it?"

"He's not. I cannot enter it either. The boy Kohaku is with them to guard and serve Naraku's purpose. Stupid boy has no idea what he is used for."

"Both of them?" Sesshomaru asked gazing at Kagura with deep amber eyes.

"Oh I've said too much…" Kagura laughed lashing out her wind fans and cutting him across the cheek. Stooping quickly she gathered the herbs back up and jumped to her feather.

Shouting back over her shoulder as she retreated, "If you want to save them both I suggest you hurry Sesshomaru for Rin will be killed at the hands of the other girl! Go north you'll find what you seek!"

* * *

"Any trouble along the way Kagura?" Naraku asked scathingly, of course he already knew, those damned insects followed her everywhere.

"Not trouble, more like a nuisance. Sesshomaru tracked me down. I figured I'd instruct him to the glade so that your pet can kill him once she's yours again."

"While I appreciate your forethought, I doubt that was your intention Kagura. Be careful or you'll be the one who dies at my hands." Naraku said gathering the herbs and sweeping away, "Command Kohaku to bring me my woman."

* * *

The wind had shifted directions, bringing down a cold northern chill that made Leigh worry. Kohaku had been gone for hours fishing. Rin had insisted on having Leigh braid her hair and play games outdoors in the sun, but her heart wasn't completely in it. The little child had warmed a way into Leigh's affection but there was definitely something wrong. The trees shook and through the blurred motion Kohaku stepped back into view from the forest that surrounded them. He moved so smoothly and unanimated that Leigh knew upon instinct he wasn't himself.

"Rin… go inside and wait for me there okay." Leigh said ushering the child behind her and out of Kohaku's reach.

"Okay." Rin said without arguing.

Once she was sure Rin was relatively safe, Leigh stepped towards the boy who had vacant eyes that chilled her to the bone, "Kohaku… what's wrong?" she reached out to touch his shouldered and felt her shoulder burn in pain as he twisted her arm up and behind her. The last things she saw was the end of his sickle as it collided with her skull.

She woke to the warm trickling sounds of water on walls. Leigh felt the dry line of blood matting her hair but could not move her arms to wipe it away. She was once again chained to table in the dark.

"Is anyone here?" She called out already knowing the answer.

Light suddenly flooded her eyes prohibiting her from seeing anything around her. Tears stung her eyes at the contrast of the darkness to the sudden bright light.

"I see you've finally awoken. Kohaku used a bit too much force I fear. You've sustained no serious injuries though." Naraku's voice called out somewhere to her left.

"What do you want with me now?" Leigh asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "Your spell failed. I'm stronger than you think!"

"That is true, but it hasn't completely failed. This time I'll use a bigger shard and leave it in. You'll be mine to control and have. None has satisfied my anticipation as you have. I have great expectations for you later." His face appeared over her and a sparkling red objects glinted between his thumb and forefinger.

"NO! Leave me alone!! Please I beg you leave me alone!" Leigh cried before he thrust the shard deep into her heart. The pain it caused was too excruciating, she blacked out whimpering mercy.

This time she woke to a soft tiny hand pressing lightly on her head and then on her chest. Groaning and pushing who or whatever it was away Leigh tried to sit up.

"Oh no Leigh… you can't you'll only hurt yourself more. I say Kohaku really didn't need to hit you so hard. I think he feels bad about it because he hasn't come back since he dropped you off." Rin's voice filled her ears painfully loud.

"Rin… please don't shout so." Leigh grumbled groggy and stiff.

"Oh I'm not yelling your just in pain. Lord Jaken say's people hear loud noises when there head has been smashed. He should know, Lord Sesshomaru is constantly hitting him over his head." Rin giggled barely above a whisper.

"Ah… thanks Rin." Leigh said taking the cloth from the little girl's hands and dabbing away the dried blood from her cheek and the small section on her chest, her shirt was irreversibly stained now. Relief flooded her as she realized that whatever curse was placed on her now hadn't taken affect. Motherly instinct kicked in swiftly. She had to get Rin away from herself and Kohaku. Leigh had no idea what she'd do once she no longer controlled her body and she feared for Rin's safety.

"Do we have any stew left over?" Leigh asked becoming more aware of her self and her surroundings as the pain in her head subsided.

"Oh yes there's plenty. Do you wish for a bowl Leigh?" Rin asked jumping up enthusiastically.

"Yah… then we've got to find a way out of here Rin. It's not safe for you."

"Oh I don't mind really. So long as you're here it's not so bad. Besides I'm sure my Lord Sesshomaru will come soon."

"Yah… I'm sure a demon will come to rescue a human child…" Leigh said sarcastically under her breath as she devoured the stew. Regaining her strength enough to push the dull aches to the back of her mind Leigh stuck her head out of the cabin. The grove looked peaceful and empty.

* * *

Sesshomaru found what he was looking for. The pale shimmering light encompassed a large amount of the forest that surrounded the flowering glade and hut. Kagura had said that only those of pure heart could enter through the barrier. He strongly doubted that he'd be allowed but still he tried. Sesshomaru could feel the pull of the barrier straining against him. He advanced a few steps before the pressure that was exuded around him became too much and was expelled backwards from the glade.

Sesshomaru resigned himself to finding another way into the clearing to get Rin. Waiting patiently for a plan of action to form in his mind, Sesshomaru witnessed the cursed boy Kohaku carried a limp body across the barrier without any difficulty. His first thought was that Rin had been harmed, but then he realized the form was too large for Rin's petite child body. As Kohaku turned sideways to enter the hut Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the girl. His blood ran cold and a deep wave of nausea ran through him, a dark line of blood ran down her face and a pool of blood stained her shirt above her heart. Emitting a low growl Sesshomaru lurched forward to the barrier again only to be rebuffed. Sesshomaru was forced to watch and wait as Kohaku left the hut again with Rin in tow. He knew the inquisitive child would be haranguing Kohaku with a million questions but the boy just exited the barrier and disappeared.

Hours passed agonizingly slow as Sesshomaru waited for some form of movement from the hut. Finally he saw the girl poke her head out searching carefully the immediate area. She slowly stepped out of the door and continued her survey. Satisfied that it was safe the girl turned her bright blue eyes and kind smile to the little girl back in the hut and lead her out by the had. She bent down and whispered something to Rin that made her pull a serious face contorting her babyish features into much older woman. They started heading to the forest travelling away and left of him. That's when he felt the rumble of the ground and saw the barrier shuddering.

* * *

"Okay Rin its safe come on out." Leigh said after looking around the hut and the glade for Kohaku and anything else that could hurt them.

Taking the little girl by the hand they started walking away from the hut. She bent down to face Rin, "Okay if anything should happen to me I want you to run and never, _never_ look back. Do you understand? I'm going to try and make sure your safe no matter what."

The little girl pulled a face that made Leigh want to giggle, she was certainly wise beyond her years, "I understand but I don't like leaving you behind. I'm sure my Lord Sesshomaru will make sure we're both ok."

"Right well just in case he doesn't show up I want you to run if anything happens to me."

Standing up and holding the child by her cubby hand they continued towards the edge of the woods. That's when the ground began to shake and the horizon blurred. Suddenly the blue sky that was turning pink in the dusky twilight disappeared and they were staring at thousands of floating demons only a few yards away. Kohaku, with his vacant eyes, stood at the front of the woods below the demons, next to him was a figure clad in a baboon robe. Leigh shuddered in fear and anguish.

"No worries pet. You're not going to die. I merely wish to weaken you so the poison works faster. As for the child… that's another matter." Laughing Naraku disappeared into shadows allowing his poisonous insects to take his place.

Silence fell for a few minutes then the demons began their descent upon the two girls. Rin screamed and Leigh hauled her up into her arms and ran the other direction. Placing her in the hut Leigh turned and found an old rod to use as a weapon temporarily. She hoped that she could keep the demons off long enough to allow Rin a safe escape through the back of the hut.

Leigh dodged and stabbed several demons. Rolling into their masses she tried to keep their attention on her. She managed to kill a few before she was cut in the leg. Stumbling she failed to block the next attack. Something deep inside her began to stir, something strange and yet familiar. Kohaku appeared in the center of the group facing her. Keeping their eyes locked Kohaku lashed out and slayed several of the demons. His empty eyes burrowed into her until she realized what he was going to do. He slipped silently back through the masses and headed to the hut. Leigh struggled in vain to escape the demons, screaming out in frustration she killed ten demons before another wave pushed her back. The rumbling inside her turned into a high humming that filled her ears. A voice rang out in side that was familiar. All the blank spots of her memory filled in. She remembered who she was, she remembered Midori. Leigh called out to the light within trying to harness it. _Not yet._ All the fibbers in her body called out, so she let the light slip away slightly.

There was a sudden rush of wind as a blur of white passed over her head. Most of the demons fell dead on the spot. Fearing it was Naraku; Leigh took advantage to the opportunity and ran to the hut. As she entered she saw Kohaku hovering over the quivering body of Rin. Throwing a rock at his head Leigh dove and grabbed Rin and slipped out the back to the hut. Cradling Rin tightly to her Leigh ran as fast as she could feeling her pulse race and the poison spread. Fear drove her to move faster.

Kohaku appeared stealthily in front of them, his sickle raised. Stopping short Leigh panicked; she felt her self slowly loosing touch with her body. Her reaction time was slowed, so when Kohaku released his weapon she only had time to turn her back to him. The force of the weapon biting into her back caused her to fall to her knees still clinging to Rin. The pain was immense and she could feel the blood already soaking her back. She caught a glimpse of silver hair rush past her to Kohaku. Laying Rin down Leigh turned to watch the man throw Kohaku to the ground. Sesshomaru growled in fierce determination, nothing was going to stop him from killing this brat this time.

"Don't!" Leigh yelled strained because of the pain.

Amber eyes met blue. He hesitated looking at the pain and fear on her face. Kohaku took advantage of his distraction and escaped to run at Rin. Leigh met with him instead. Weapon-less she wrestled the possessed boy, sustaining a multitude of scratches over her body. She was slipping quicker, it was harder to hear her own thoughts now, but one voice rang out above the maniacal laughter. _**NOW!**_ Leigh felt the pulsing light surge through her and she grasped it tightly. She felt as it flowed through her and then out in sheer unrestricted force. A shield of light went up around her and pulsed out wards. The two intertwined figures screamed out as the pulsing became more forceful.

Sesshomaru watched in admiration as the girl was overtaken by something more beautiful and more powerful than he had ever witnessed. Her hair became wild with green and gold, her skin shimmered, her eyes were vibrant green and gold and her features became more angelic. With one last giant pulse he watched as the shard in her chest was expelled with the poison at the same time as Kohaku's shard was pushed from his body. As the light faded and the angel turned back into the girl the two figures collapsed unconscious on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you don't mind the wait because this chapter took me a while to write. Hopefully this has satified your thrist for a new chapter. I personally enjoyed writting this chapter and am looking forward to the next few as well! Please don't forget to send in your reviews they mean a lot to me!


	25. Letting Go and Coming Together

_Disclaimer: i hold no legal rights_

* * *

He stood over the unconscious body unsure what to do when Rin spoke up, "She's bleeding. Lord Sesshomaru we have to take Leigh home!"

Big warm brown eyes met cold, distant amber ones. How could anyone not cave to something so sweet. He stooped and effortlessly picked up Leigh's battered body.

"Stay close to me Rin, we're going home." He felt the small hand grab onto his kimono as he turned into a ball of light and flitted across the country side to his castle.

In mere seconds the three figures were contrasted against the swaying cherry trees and the massive building. Sesshomaru first set Jaken to care for Rin, bathing and feeding her, while he began to tend to Leigh's injuries. He laid her limp and bloody body on the soft mattress in his own room. Sesshomaru stood still gazing upon her sleeping features, gently he tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. Then he set to work ordering hot water and clean clothes from the imp who was running to and thro.

Washing the dried blood away from the wounds on her arms he began to suture them. When the front of her body was cleaned and taken care of he gently began to undo the buttons of her shirt. His hands shook as her body was slowly revealed to him. He stared in awe at how beautiful a human could be, though after that burst of power he strongly doubted she was human at all. Her breasts were small, round, creamy, and perfect, though they were trapped behind a strange piece of garment. He then moved his gaze to her impossibly tiny waist and flat stomach. Instinctively, and very unconsciously he ran a finger down her chest to her navel letting a purely masculine growl escape his lips. He hadn't noticed he was sweating until he felt a bead trickle down his neck. Sesshomaru shook his head trying to clear his improper thoughts, her life was still at stake.

He raised her so he could slide her top off her shoulders and arms, it stuck to the wound slightly as some of the blood was already drying while more poured out. The stain on his sheets was inconsequential as he moved her onto her stomach so he could work on her back. The gash was long and deep. He was surprised she had lasted as long as she had. As he began to clean away the dried blood, Rin entered the room with a jar of herbs.

"Aren't these the herbs you use to make my cuts stop bleeding?" Ask the little girl timidly yet knowledgeable.

Turning he gazed at the tiny form, "Yes they are. Bring them here and you can put them on her wound." His tone was light but cold.

Gingerly the little girl approached the bedside and stared at the girl who had saved her life. The cut was more serious than she had realized and was now more concerned for her new found friend than she was before. Rin sprinkled the herbs directly into the blood of the open wound where Sesshomaru had already cleaned up. She watched as the blood bubbled and the scabbed over. After a few minutes the wound was completely closed and it would now heal twice as fast.

"Well done Rin. But I believe it is much past your bed time. Your guest will need a lot of rest and I think you could use some too."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I just wish we could have saved Kohaku too. Do you think he'll die?"

_Not if Inuyasha was as close as I think he was._ Sesshomaru thought, "No I think the boy will live."

* * *

"We've been travelling for a week now and there is no sign of her, or anyone!" Kagome said bitterly as she flopped down beside the fire.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll find her!" Inuyasha said nuzzling into her soft hair.

"I know I just wish we had found her already! It makes me nervous thinking what he might do to her…" Kagome trailed off.

"Shhh… let's not think of that. You need your rest. Go to sleep I'll be right here." Inuyasha whispered cradling her head in his lap as the other figures slept soundly on.

Hours later his ears twitched picking up on a familiar sound.

Soul catchers.

Inuyasha's eyes opened, searching the darkness for the source of the disturbance. He saw it floating above the trees across from him. Stealthily Inuyasha propped Kagome's head on her sweater and skulked off into the night.

Following the shimmering snake floating in front of him, Inuyasha came upon Kikyo sitting at the base of an old tree.

"Kikyo…"

"Welcome Inuyasha." The priestess said, "I've been waiting for you. There is much to discuss."

"You look different…" Inuyasha said noting her features were paler and strained than he had ever seen them.

"Inuyasha, Midori is close by but she's in a lot of trouble. As of yet Naraku has not become aware of her soul within Leigh's body. Should he discover that… and control it… all will be lost. You must get Leigh safely away and let her become Midori naturally and freely or she could be used against us all."

"She's close? How close? I can't smell her anywhere!"

"She's a day's journey north. There is a sacred glade that has been placed under a barrier that only the pure of hearts can pass through. I fear Naraku is going to try and poison your friend Leigh again. He's drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She's very desirable but he can't figure out why. If you steal her away before he corrupts her all will be well."

"Right. We'll leave right away!" Inuyasha said standing up anxious to be moving.

"I bid you farewell Inuyasha. I fear this will be the last time we see each other. I must enter Naraku's castle and kill him or perish trying. The strain of being on this earth for so long is taking its toll. I will not survive much longer I fear."

"What…" Inuyasha said staring at her panic filling his eyes, "Your fine. You can't leave me just yet."

"Inuyasha… your heart has made its choice. You love Kagome. You may not know how deep that love is just yet but it is there. Your bond is stronger than ours ever was. I know you will always be with me in my heart and me in yours but I will not ask you to give up your life. Midori must be saved and it's up to you to do that. Not just for myself but for Kagome and yourself."

"Kikyo…"

"No Inuyasha. I will not argue on this. You know I'm right. Look past your pain and into your heart. Who is there with you?"

"… You..."

"No. Stop lying."

"… Kagome… but I still"

"I know you do and I love you too Inuyasha. Now kiss me farewell and be gone I have little strength left to deal with this idle chatter."

He leaned down and pressed his lips one last time to her cold ones. A tear trickled down his cheek as he left her sitting by the tree. Part of him was dying with her and yet he felt freer than he had in all his life, which made him feel guilty and filthy. Once he reached the fireside again he sat in silence brooding, half itching to run after Kikyo, the other half wanting to stay.

"Inuyasha… what's the matter?" Kagome's sleepy voice reached him across the glowing embers. Looking up his eyes met hers, there was genuine concern and love there, he could feel it radiating off her like a fire. His heart skipped a beat, this is where he belonged, where he wanted to be.

"Nothing." He murmured closing the distance and placing her head back in his lap, stroking her hair till she dozed off. When he woke again Kagome was wrapped tight in his arms, his leg was thrown over hers in a protective, sexual way. Gazing down and her face buried in his chest he let out a sigh and resolved to wake her.

"I know where Leigh is being held." Inuyasha announced once the whole party was awake.

"How do you know that?" Koga asked cranky, "Do you have some way of sending fleas off to hunt her down?"

"No I ran into Kikyo last night. She found Leigh a few days ago and was trying to find us to direct us to her. We have to go north. Apparently there is a sacred glade that is encompassed with a barrier where she is." He dared not look at Kagome just yet because he knew how hurt she'd be upon hearing Kikyo's role.

"Oh… well I guess we should go…" Miroku said clearing his throat to ease the tension that had fallen upon the group.

"Inuyasha when will you ever learn!" Shippo said under his breath.

The group headed out with high expectations of retrieving their friend but sombre faces for the fight that was about to erupt amidst two of their members.

"I thought he had made up his mind." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Me too but you know he can't help loving Kikyo. I don't blame the guy."

"So what it makes it ok for him to break Kagome's heart just because Kikyo existed first?"

"No… I mean… it's just it's hard to move on from your first love." Miroku stammered.

"Oh and how would you know? You're just a lecherous monk!"

"That's not completely true…" Miroku muttered

"How could you go see Kikyo and then lie to me that everything was fine? It wasn't!" Kagome said sternly but not raising her voice

"It was Kikyo and I had some things to discuss but everything is fine now."

"No … it's not. You've hurt me Inuyasha. I thought you had moved past this whole Kikyo business but I guess I was wrong."

"No you're not wrong. I've put Kikyo in the past. I promise Kagome… you're the only one I'm interested in."

"I can't trust anything you say."

"Kagome, she told me she was going to die and that we could never be together. She isn't trying to break us apart. She showed me how you and I are meant to be."

"So I'm just a last resort?" Kagome said finally raising her voice. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Koga all winced know the trouble the Inuyasha had gotten himself into, "So because she's going to die you're stuck with me is that it?"

"What! NO! God woman you make things so difficult. I'm with you because that's how it's meant to be! You've changed me so much! YOU taught me how to love openly, not Kikyo… I love you Kagome. No I'm IN love with you."

The four bodies in front turned around open mouthed to stare at the half-demon. Never had he used that word of affection. Nor had he ever spoken so openly, frankly, and publicly.

"What…" Kagome asked open mouthed as well.

"I'm in love with you Kagome. I want you… only you." Inuyasha said stepping closer to her. Ignoring their friends shocked faces he concentrated on hers; it was the only one that mattered.

"Oh…" Kagome said blush creeping up her face, "Oh wow… Oh Inuyasha!" She threw herself into his arms showering his face with kisses.

"Did… he just say he loves her?" Sango said still in shock.

"Yah…" Miroku said slack jawed.

"Oh wow… who knew the mutt had it in him!" Koga said recovering the fastest.

"Does this mean they won't fight anymore?" Shippo asked breaking the tense feeling of the group. They all laughed gaily and teased the little fox, continuing on their way.

* * *

By the time they reached the clearing they were too late. Inuyasha and Koga's noses were filled with the scent of demon blood. The corpses of thousands of Naraku's minions lay strewn over the field. The small hut was battered and empty. Suddenly the scent of Leigh's blood grabbed both the canine demon's attention.

"OVER HERE!" Inuyasha shouted leading the way behind the hut. He stopped short eyes wide with horror. One small, bloody figure lay motionless beside two jewel shards.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed upon seeing her brother's lifeless form. Collapsing to the ground sobbing Sango held her brother close.

"Oh god…" Kagome whispered placing a hand over her mouth.

"Sango…" Miroku said trying to hold onto the woman his heart ached for.

"LEAVE ME!" Sango cried shaking off Miroku's hand.

"Sango I'm so sorry… Sango please my love…" Miroku pleaded.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! LEAVE ME ALONE! I want to die…" Sango's furious eyes flashed upon the kind face that had helped her through so much.

"Do you mind not squeezing me so tightly? Or yelling… you're rather annoying when you yell Sango." Came a weak voice that made everyone gasp in relief.

"You're alive!" Sango cried more furiously gazing down at her brother.

"Yah… but you're still hurting me!" Kohaku said trying to smile.

"How… your shard has been expelled from you. How are you still alive?" Sango asked relinquishing her grip slightly.

"An angel saved me. She whispered such wonderful words and there was so much light and then it was dark… but now you're here."

"Oh Kohaku!" Wailed Sango showering her brother with all the affection she could muster.

"An angel?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

"Yes… she was beautiful… at first she looked like you Kagome… but with blue eyes… then she light up and turned into an angel." Kohaku whispered in awe.

"Blue eyes… do you think…" Koga began.

"Leigh!" Kagome yelped beginning her frantic search, "Where is she!"

"Her blood is everywhere… but she's not here." Koga whispered to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Do you suppose Naraku's taken her again?" Miroku said in a low whisper.

"No…" Inuyasha said sternly, "I know who has her but I have no idea if she's any safer than she would be with Naraku…"

* * *

A/N: Bah haha... poor Sesshomaru... so many bottled up emotions... what ever will he do? And SHABAM i hope you don't all mind that i kind of wrote of Kikyo and Inuyasha's love situation... they kind of always annoyed me! Let me know what you think!!


	26. Through Cold Eyes

_Disclaimer: yup still legally not mine_

* * *

The days drifted by slowly. Sesshomaru agonized over the unconscious form. Maybe he hadn't gotten her healed fast enough. Maybe the poison had claimed her. There were so many scenarios coursing through his head he barely slept. When he wasn't keeping a tentative watch over the girl he was busy entertaining Rin. They played out amongst the cherry blossoms. Her laughter filled the air making him slightly though no one else was around to see it.

Lazily she rubbed her eye pushing the sleep from the corners of her lids. Stretching she felt the stiffness of her body and the dull ache in her back. Leigh blinked rapidly as she looked around the room in awe. The old wood was polished to gleam with gold flecks. There were several murals of flowering trees, rivers, and mountains decorating the walls. Then, more bewildered, she tested the soft mattress beneath her. Never, even in her time, had she felt so comfortable. Upon trying to sit up, gingerly aware of the gash on her back, Leigh was startled as a dozing figure jumped. Both startled they let out little yelps. The small ugly imp thing scurried from the room without a further noise.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called running out to where the two were playing. Sesshomaru sat patiently as Rin ran around picking flowers to make a crown.

"What is it Jaken." Sesshomaru said without taking his eyes off the girl.

"She's woken up my Lord." Jaken said hurriedly bowing slightly.

Silently he rose and left Rin to Jaken's care. His heart was racing and he was so grateful she had woken up. This meant she might be able survive this so long as no further injuries were inflicted. He entered the room and his heart stopped and a burning feeling spread from his gut to his whole body. She had moved from the bed to the bathroom, with extreme care he thought. She stood with the gown he'd dressed her in, dropped to her waist exposing her chest to the fresh air. Her hair covered her from sight but he already knew what she looked like for the most part. She was standing her back to the mirror twisting herself in various ways to catch a glimpse of the now almost fully healed scar. She hadn't noticed him until he subconsciously let out a low growl of need and stepped forward. Gasping she clutched herself and turned to glare at him.

"STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERT!" Leigh screamed in horror as she stood half naked trying to cover herself from those probing amber eyes. There was some sort of emotion flickering in his eyes that she couldn't place but it made her stomach jump… in a surprisingly pleasant way. No boy had ever looked at her like that, then again no boy had seen her so, well naked! Not that he was really a boy… he was definitely a man, and that made her blush deep red.

"Sorry." He said in a cold voice his eyes widening slightly at her forwardness. Turning his back to her he waited till she was dress and moved out of the bathroom.

"Nice manners you have. How long were you planning on just staring at me without my knowledge! Is that how you get your jollies?" Leigh asked as she gingerly moved towards the bed.

"I did not mean to startle you such. And my what?" Sesshomaru asked watching her move slowly back to the edge of the bed.

"Never mind." Leigh muttered as she laid back on the bed closing her eyes, her legs still over the edge, "So are you even going to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru." He said flatly his eyes on her pale face.

"_Lord_? Isn't that a bit pompous. How'd you manage to become a lord when you're a demon? I'm Leigh by the way."

"Demons have nobility just like humans do."

"Apparently demons have a lot more than I anticipated. Who knew you guys lived in such glorious buildings. Then I guess when you have title like lord you have to keep up the pretences."

"You figured we all dwelled in caves?"

"No not all. I just wouldn't have thought anyone could have a place like this. What did you do kill the rich guy who lived here before?"

"No. This place has been in my family for generations. This is my castle by birth right. These are my personal chambers that your staying in."

"Oh… thanks. You needn't put yourself out so. Once I can walk a bit better I'll be on my way and you won't have to put up with me for long I promise."

"You need not rush. Your wounds need good attention and time. I'm sure your friends will figure out where you are and be here in a month's time if they don't travel slow as they normally do."

"So… you really are Inuyasha's brother than. You two are so alike." Leigh said mentally comparing them and deciding Sesshomaru had the better looks.

"Half-brother." His already cold voice took on a new level of ice.

"Right… sore spot I forgot." Leigh said rolling her eyes behind her lids. Shifting slightly to move further on the bed she winced.

His heart clenched watching her features contort in pain. In a flash Sesshomaru had gently swung her legs onto the bed and placed her in the middle of the bed. She took a sharp intake of air as his hands gently manoeuvred her into a more comfortable position. He got such a thrill out of just looking at her that the slightest contact made him quiver with desire.

Her eyes were wide in shock. He had moved her so swiftly and so gently she really didn't know how to react. He seemed so distant and harsh but he had just showed such tenderness. She felt the shivers run through his body and at first took them for masculine desire. When he quickly averted his gaze and swept from the room she realized it must have been from disgust. He was a demon who hated humans of course he'd find it repulsive touching her and letting her sleep in his bed.

Sesshomaru couldn't control himself he was inches away from breaking and just ravishing her pale, fragile body with everything that was bottled up. He knew that he'd probably kill her, his need being so great and her body being so weak. Sesshomaru and to tare is eyes off of her and leave the room without a word. He sat alone for a few minutes trying to gain some composure. When he was able to stop his hands from shaking he found Rin and told her, her friend was awake and would need some attention. He knew Rin would care for her companion much better than any priestess or nurse. It was several days before he could see her again.

She spent the next couple of days in bed being entertained and waited on by Rin. She was such a sweet little girl that Leigh nearly forgot her rough host, nearly but not quite. He never came to see her, not even once. Leigh was hurt but instead of whining away she built a hard exterior and resolved to be just as cold and distant as he was. It was only two days before Leigh could walk around more limberly and without as much pain. It was still uncomfortable and difficult to do much else but this slight achievement gave her pleasure. There was a copious amount of elegant silk kimonos from which Leigh could choose from to wear. She guessed either a previous lover or a mother had left them behind. They fit her perfectly and felt luxurious on her skin. It was on a particularly warm summer afternoon that she finally ran into Sesshomaru again.

She had been out walking along the roofed decks with Rin chattering along beside her when he exited a side chamber. Leigh merely stopped in her tracks and gazed at him with what she hoped were cold, uncaring eyes. He raised his head and stared back at her, his amber eyes so warm compared to the rest of his personality. Rin ran to her lord and through her arms around his legs babbling on about her excursion with Leigh. Her eyes were so cold it made his heart break. She hated him, she found him disgusting and evil; he could read it in her eyes. He listened unhearingly to Rin's chatter, not processing a word.

"You seem to be recovering quite well." Sesshomaru said once Rin stopped talking addressing Leigh.

"Yes thank you. You can take your chambers back I will feel much more comfortable sleeping in another chamber I'm sure." Leigh said raising her head trying to seem imperious.

"That is not necessary. I hardly sleep anyways and it is the best room in the house you might as well take advantage of it."

"Thank you. That is kind of you. We'll be off then." Leigh said reaching out for Rin's hand, "Good day _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

"Yes… good day…" He muttered as she walked past. The kimonos he had made for her fit just as perfectly as he had intended they hugged her tiny waist and accentuated her lovely hips and breasts but still maintained a sense of elegance. He sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to order a formal dinner be served tonight seeing as how his guest was walking she would be more than capable to eat in company.

* * *

A/N: well i hope this is driving you crazy cuz i'm about to explode simply from writing it! haha! Please don't forget to send in reviews they mean a lot!! Thanks and ENJOY!


	27. Building Pressure

_Disclaimer: alright i'm not doing this again... you know i don't have any rights to these characters and i'm tired of always writting it._

* * *

She had received a curt note on his bed in eloquent penmanship. It was a request that she attend dinner with the rest of them. It was abrupt, and to the point, just like the man. Leigh realized it was only a formality because she'd have to eat anyways and that there was nothing more to it. Still, she couldn't help feeling a bit gitty at the idea of a formal dinner with a handsome man. Taking her time she groomed herself until she was sure she'd knock any guy's socks off. Not that he would ever notice she winced internally. Her hair was long and silky; the kimono she put on was black with gold that highlighted her blue eyes and tiny figure. Her lips were ruby red with youth and she was pleased with how she made herself look so touchable yet held the exterior of rock.

She entered the dinning room with the cold distant expression plastered on her face that she'd practice over the past couple of days. The extravagance of the room took her breath away melting her façade. It had to be the biggest room in the house with ornate candelabras that were all lit. Gold and silver decorated every inch of the place, except the wood that supported the elaborate decorations. A long table was set for three with copious amounts of food and brilliant coloured bouquets.

He was very pleased with her reaction to the room. It wasn't often that this room was used to do it justice. Her features had been set in the cold face that he had grown to know as well as his own but when she really saw everything the colour rose in her cheeks and her eyes sparkled in wonder. A slight smile played against his lips as he took her in. The kimono was so tantalizing he wondered what would happen if he ran one of his claws over its fine fabric. The mental image of her dress falling in shreds around her, leaving her naked to his eyes, consumed him he didn't hear Rin addressing him.

"Isn't she pretty Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked staring with admiration at the young woman who entered the room. Gazing up at her lord's face she saw he wasn't listening but staring at Leigh attention fully gone but to his own thoughts.

"My lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said raising her voice as Leigh approached the table.

"What?" Sesshomaru jumped startled by the small hand on his arm.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Rin asked as Leigh took a seat to the left of Sesshomaru.

He looked her over once with the cold vacant eyes, "She cleans up well for a human. I'm glad to see you've taken the liberty of using the wardrobe to your personal tastes."

Her good mood vanished realizing the heartless tone in his voice. She plastered the ice look back on her face and turned to address him, "I don't see the point in letting such fine clothes go to waste. If you have such a problem with me wearing your left over garments I'd be more than willing to change out of them."

"Into what… we burned your other outfit. Strange clothes you wear." Sesshomaru said smiling to himself.

"Yes I have come to notice that my clothes are missing. How nice of you to take the liberty of disposing of them without my consent. Buy perhaps you'd prefer me to dine in what little garments I have left. You had no qualms of sneaking a look a few days ago Lord Sesshomaru." Leigh bit back bitterly remembering the embarrassing moment.

"I was not sneaking a look Leigh. I assure you of that. I merely walked in while you were demonstrating your strange feminine rituals." He smirked as the first course was laid out.

Conversation between the two adults was rare and very harsh in Rin's opinion. But they both enjoyed thoroughly speaking with her, which made her beam. By the third course Rin had begun to feel sleepy but she dared not leave for she was the only comfort for the other two.

"Rin…" Leigh called sweetly across the table. Her voice was like rain drops on bells Sesshomaru thought. "Are you sleepy dear?"

"No…" Rin yawned.

"I think it is long past your bed time. If your guest will excuse us we'll put you to bed."

"No I'm not sleepy I promise Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin it's okay. I'll see you in the morning, unless you'd rather I put you to bed." Leigh said bitterly think that this man probably had no compassion even for a small child.

Yawning again and rubbing her heavy eyes Rin asked, "Could you both put me to bed?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Leigh whose face was still on the little girls, "If your guest doesn't mind the company."

"If it's what Rin wants I don't mind." Leigh said standing from the table. Her heart warmed as she watched Sesshomaru pick up the small child in his arms and carry her to her room.

Leigh took the duty of changing and bathing the small child while he sat out side getting the bed ready. It seemed so normal, like a family, yet the tension between them was so strange. He listened to the whispering and giggles between the two girls and he smiled how he longed to hear her giggle like that with him and not a child. The door opened suddenly and he removed the smile back to its usual straight thin line. Rin hopped into bed and snuggled down. Leigh kissed her lightly on the head and left the room so Sesshomaru could whisper his good nights in private. He closed the door behind him and the silently walked back to the dinning room. The rest of the dinner past in silence, neither one willing to break their persona.

"Shall I move to a different room now that I am well?" Leigh asked as she stood up from the table as it was being cleared.

"No. I've come accustomed to not sleeping anyways."

"Right. Well can you thank your imp Jaken for healing my wounds and ask if I could have his assistance redressing the bandages?"

"I'll tell him you need his help. But I fear he'll be confused by the praise."

"Well maybe if you didn't scold him so much it wouldn't shock him to hear a kind word."

"He hears kind words. I merely meant that he wasn't the one who healed your wounds, I was."

Shock crossed her face before she could get herself under control. He left the room without another word but a proud smirk over his face. Her stomach dropped, he had been the one to heal her wounds? He undressed her? Oh god. Embarrassment showed on her face as she returned to his chambers and fed her self-conscious side.

It was partially true, he mused. He had become accustomed to not sleeping. But it wasn't an old affliction more like a recent obstacle. Sesshomaru would lay awake for hours his mind filling with images of what he'd like to do to her. His hands caressing her body. Her hands warm and light on his skin. His lips ravishing her till she collapsed completely drained. Her lips murmuring his name in a way that drove him over the edge. Sesshomaru had no control over it anymore, she had consumed him and it was killing him seeing her act so distant. Maybe it's because of the way I act, should could find me too beastly to appeal to her softer sides. Or maybe it was because of what she was hiding, that intoxicating power of another form. She was so appealing to him that his mind kept him awake night after night; he knew there was only one way to get sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ooooo... dun dun dun! What ever could Sesshomaru be thinking?? Wait and see I promise you won't be disapointed!! Please read and REVIEW! THANKS!!


	28. Silenced

_Disclaimer: insert ownership here?_

* * *

Rin sat patiently as Jaken fumbled with the bandages. Leigh had her face buried in the pillow, her fingers curling tightly around the edges fearing pain. The cut was nearly gone, the edges had healed nicely and were the light pink of new skin, while the center and more deep part of the cut was still closing. Very little was left of the scab but it needed careful attention to keep from infection as it was very dangerous to infect a back wound.

"It looks good. Yes very good. Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased." Jaken muttered as he pulled the last of the bandages off.

"I'll get the poultice!" Rin said buoyantly.

Leigh didn't acknowledge either of her nurses. She simply kept her mind off the slight itching sensation from the scab and away from thoughts of Sesshomaru since all that did was make her blush. She felt the cold of the slim sliding over her skin and it made her shiver. The tiny hands worked efficiently and quickly, barely caressing Leigh's skin. Rin had gotten quite good at applying the medicine to Leigh's wounds and had learned how not to inflict pain on her patient.

"Do you think you could play with me today?" Rin asked quietly, praying for a yes.

"It doesn't hurt, so I don't see why not. I'll just have to be careful not to rip the scab off again." Leigh teased, earlier on that week Rin had been rough housing and Leigh's wound had opened bleeding anew.

"I promise to be good. Nothing too dangerous!" Rin said smiling washing her hands as Jaken wrapped Leigh up again in clean cloths.

"I don't think there is any worry of that happening. This wound should be almost completely gone by dinner tonight thanks to Lord Sesshomaru's poultice." Jaken said distantly, almost to himself.

"Well that's good." Leigh said bitterly thinking of the man who had healed her.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru isn't so bad once you get to know him!" Rin pleaded sensing Leigh's unhappiness with her master.

"He's been all but too generous with you, if you ask me." Jaken spat.

"How so!" Leigh said indignantly, "By spying on me change? By being rude? Please explain yourself Jaken."

"He's fed, clothed and healed you when for most others he would have left for dead." Jaken said stepping back as Leigh sat up to re-dress.

"OH yes… he's clothed me… after he burned my clothes! Besides these kimonos are simply leftovers. I'm sure he would have had no problem letting me walk around practically naked with what he left me of my original clothing."

"Leftovers? Why you must be mistaken." Jaken said looking intently at Leigh's face, "Lord Sesshomaru has never had another lady in his house, not even his own mother. He had these commissioned especially for you."

"Excuse me!" Leigh said shock fluttering threw her like a tidal wave.

"Oh yes!" Rin spoke up, "I went with him when he had them made. I got to pick out some of the colors. Didn't he do a splendid job? They fit you so wonderfully."

And they certainly did. How could such a bastard have taken the time to do something so out of character and genuinely sweet? And how did he know her measurements so exactly from seeing her naked once, while she was unconscious nonetheless? Her mind spun with this new information making her stomach flip. Could it be possible these dresses were an apology for undressing her without her knowledge? That had to be it, this was a different time period, demon or not, men had morals and a code by which they were supposed to treat women. Reluctantly Leigh concluded that a thank you was in order, after play time with Rin.

They played in the pond for a while catching and releasing the fish, chasing after frogs and splashing each other playfully. Leigh had begun to teach Rin how to swim in the deeper parts of the pond, starting with the basics of doggy paddling and floating. The young girl was a quick learner and was able and comfortable to place her head under water with very little fussing. To dry off the two girls laid on the hot stone path and let the sun warm them. They picnicked under the blossom trees with Jaken grumpily standing by as the girls dressed him in garlands and crowns of flowers. Sesshomaru watched from afar laughing to himself as they convinced Jaken to participate in a game of hide and seek. The grumpy imp obliged but was terrible at grasping the concept of the game and lost more than the other two. He watched as Leigh caught Rin behind a large tree, having a face off to see which direction Rin would run back to safety. Rin was cunning and faked one way and sprinted the other but she was no match for Leigh's long legs and was quickly over taken and scooped up laughing.

Leigh tired quickly however and the game was brought to a halt, excluding the hidden Jaken from this knowledge. For half an hour Leigh sat quietly playing with Rin's hair as the sun beat pleasantly down upon them in the open field. Suddenly a smiling Jaken bounced forward from the tall grasses startling them.

"I have won then have I not? You two quit the game because I was so well hidden. This makes me the champion of this seeking and hiding." Jaken smiled greedily.

Bewildered the companions looked at one another and came to a silent agreement, "Yes Jaken you won."

"I knew it! I knew I was the best hider. No one can find Jaken if he does not wish to be found!"

The girls giggled quietly as Jaken indulged himself in self praise. The day drew on and the sun dipped lower in the sky. By now most of the company was exhausted and ready to head in for supper. Rin sported a stylish up do with a halo of flowers and loose curls framing her face, while Leigh had a long loose braid draped down her back with blossoms tucked randomly into the center points of the braid.

Sesshomaru was waiting for them in the entrance way to the castle. His amber eyes bore into her blue ones making a faint flush creep up her cheeks and a warm sensation bubble in her stomach.

"Have a productive day out?" He addressed Rin with his eyes still holding Leigh's.

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken is the champion of hide and seek. And see the pretty flowers Leigh has placed in my hair?"

"Yes… they are quite beautiful." He said still not looking away from Leigh, "Dinner is ready if you'd wash up and hurry along it should be all set by the time you are finished."

Dinner passed with relative ease. Rin talked most of the way through until exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell asleep at her place. Sesshomaru excused himself and placed her in bed for the night. He returned moments later to continue the silent meal with Leigh.

Her nerves were on fire. She was hyper aware of everything going on around her and she could almost see all the different smells, and emotions swirling on the air. She was concentration so hard on her meal that she did not see the servant stumble before it was too late. The tray of plates went tumbling towards the floor. In a flash, instinct and reflex, Leigh caught the plates before they crashed, not spilling a drop. The poor servant looked scared to death, eyes darting from Leigh to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Take the plates from our guest and be on your way. Be more careful next time." Sesshomaru said from down the table his eyes flashing something deep and powerful.

"I… think I'd better go to bed. I'm very… tired." Leigh said cursing herself internally for letting her natural, demon reflexes take over her human instincts.

"That's quite alright." Sesshomaru said in an even voice, "No harm was done and that was an excellent display of latent talents."

"I… it's…" Stuttering she stood from the table panic filling her. The fight or flight instinct took over and flight was winning. He was beside her in a flash blocking her escape. Fight slowly pushed flight out of her mind and she could feel the powers of Midori pulsing through her.

He saw her eyes flicker to green gold. Slowly he reached out and touched her face trying to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. He knew her instincts for fight or flight were bubbling over since she was still so young there was no way she knew just what to do with all the latent power.

The soft caress shocked her. His demonic aura was extremely strong and yet there was no threat from him that she could sense. She slowly pushed the flash of power deep with in her trying to extinguish the flame.

"So eager yet clearly not ready." Sesshomaru whispered to her, his hand still hard against her soft cheek.

"I don't…"

"Shh. It's alright. You must have forgotten that we've already met once. Long ago, before you gave my father his freedom."

"How could you… what?" Leigh said stepping back.

"I know you are Midori. We met almost three hundred years ago. I was still rather young but my father saw it pertinent to have me accompany him on business with you. You were also rather new to the earth yet had managed to gain control and respect from all the land based demons in less than a decade."

"I… don't really remember that far back." Leigh said quietly as flashes of distant memories flitted through her head. Some happy ones of laughter and play; others terrifying glimpses of battles, blood soaking the earth and dripping from her fingers.

"There must be something special about your family, that both you and your cousin would be the reincarnations of beings from this era."

"It could do with the fact that Midori and Kikyo were so closely linked in their deaths." Leigh said finally raising her eyes back to his.

"You don't have to worry, Leigh. My father respected Midori greatly and earned her trust and respect in turn. Through him I learned the proper way to uphold my opinion of you. While my family is no longer bound by duty to serve you, that does not mean I will expose you before you are ready. I can help you."

"Thank you…" Leigh said thinking how earlier this morning she was simply going to thank him for the dresses and now she owed him so much more, "How could you help me?"

"Train you to use your powers that your keeping locked up. Teach you how to fight and protect." Sesshomaru said stepping closer to her.

"Oh…" She muttered as the distance between them became almost non-existent, warmth spreading through her body and flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Help you unlock the key to releasing what's inside." His hand reached for her hair.

Leigh's knees shuttered and her heart raced. It felt so good to be so close to him, to feel the warmth of his hard, toned body next to hers. Yet she was scared, it felt wrong.

"I never thanked you for these lovely kimonos." Leigh managed to breath.

He felt her hesitation and pulled back his own desires. The last thing he wanted to do was force himself upon her. She was still young he reminded himself. Staring into her blue eyes he smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you like them, though I didn't think you'd find out that I had them made for you."

His crooked smile made her want to jump him, "I was pleasantly surprised by that news. If this is you way of apologizing for undressing me, you've been too generous but I accept it. No hard feelings."

He stared lopsided at the hand she had extended in a gesture camaraderie, "Well if they were an apology I would accept your polite gesture. But seeing as how I have nothing to apologize for I cannot accept."

Leigh was taken aback, "Nothing to apologize for? You saw me naked without my permission or knowledge! Aren't you feudal men supposed to have some code of ethics on that matter!"

"You needed healing I didn't have time to ask your permission, as for knowledge I didn't think it was pertinent to let you know who exactly healed you. I thought you would have been grateful for the hospitality nonetheless. And seeing as how I'm not a man I don't have to follow those guidelines. I do as I please."

"Why you arrogant bast…"

He put his money where his words were, planting a rough un-hindered kiss upon her still moving lips. She was tensed and angered and he could feel that through her lips. Soft as they were he felt her resistance. He deepened the kiss until he felt her exterior crack and acceptance wash over her. That's when he pulled away and stepped back. He would wait for her to come to him. He already knew he wanted her, now he needed to know she wanted him.

Wide eyed she stared back at him confusion and desperation swirling across her face.

"You see. I do as I please." He said and turned to leave.

"You had no right to do that!" Leigh finally managed to get out, cursing herself for sounding so breathless.

"Like I said, I do as I please." This time he continued out not waiting for her response.

* * *

A/N: Okay so i know it's taken me a bit longer to update but i really hope this was worth the wait. PLEASE send reviews! i'd love to know what you think! THANKS


	29. Creation

_Disclaimer: BLAHHH... i don't own  
_

* * *

She lay awake most of the night her mind racing. Leigh caught herself numerous times rubbing her lips gently thinking of what it felt like to feel him kissing her. There was a warm burning sensation in the pit of her stomach that made her smile and want to giggle. It was wrong of herself to think of him like that. He was only proving a point she reminded herself. But it felt so wonderful, how could he not have meant that as something else? Exasperated with herself and the little sleep she had gotten all night she rose with the sun and went into the court yard.

The fog was rolling about in droves, making the warm air wet and chilled. She paced up and down the small gardens as the gray light slowly turned pinks and yellows of dawn. It was in that pale beginning light that she saw the glint of an old sword hidden in the entrance way of a dark room she hadn't been into yet. Leigh approached cautiously not wanting to upset the Lord by snooping. Opening the door as stealthily as she could Leigh discovered a large assortment of quality training equipment. Swords littered the floor, many broken or too rusted to be of any real use. Other weapons of a multitude of varieties hung on the walls. Broken training blocks were scattered over the floor and a bag, similar to a kicking back, hung limp and nearly empty from the ceiling. There was a rudimentary karate training post with spinning section with bows sticking off them in the centre of the room with broken sticks and burn marks.

This would be their activity today Leigh thought smiling. If she couldn't calm herself through her desires, she would work herself till she dropped into bed too tired to move, and especially think. Once Rin was awake Leigh divulged her secret plan to the young girl and they started on their slow work.

Sesshomaru had some business to conclude over the next few days and left without a word to the rest of the household. He knew Jaken and Rin would be unfazed by his unannounced departure and wished not to confront Leigh again for he still wasn't sure if he could walk away from her again. He needed more information before he took a step that proved completely detrimental to one or both parties.

Traveling alone was much easier and comfortable for him, or so he had once felt. Now he longed for the company of the little girl who was constantly asking questions and laughing. Even Jaken's sour and demented moods were entertaining to him from time to time. How things had changed for him so much, he no longer cared solely for power but there were those he would fight to protect from danger. All these years Sesshomaru wondered why his father did not leave him the Tetsusaiga and why he constantly insisted on asking if he had anyone to protect. Now he knew, the key to wielding the sword of power was based on the persons need to save a human life, one that they couldn't live without. That is why his father had died for Inuyasha's mother, and why Inuyasha could wield the Tetsusaiga without complications, they both were in love with a mortal woman.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, the black pearl that was the entrance way to his father's burial place. Although it had been shattered, Sesshomaru easily put it back together and hid it from all others in a small fox that was now endowed with immortality. He pulled the pearl from the fox's eye and was transported to the desolate land. His father's massive bones were strewn with armour, decay, trees, moss and other vegetation. Deep within the tracks of his remains Sesshomaru knew he could find what he needed to answer his question.

The inscription was easy enough to find, it was waking it's protector that took some finesse. Eventually Sesshomaru addressed himself in his full name and birth right and ran his hand over the ancient words. They glowed bright pink for a moment, blinding him temporarily, and then a wispy figure floated out to face him.

"Ah… Sesshomaru my boy. It has been a long time." The woman brushed hair out of her face and stood up tall facing him with similar features to his own.

"Kisho." The old woman floated in front of his face with a pale pink tinge to her presence.

"It's been several hundred years since last I heard from you. Why have you awoken me after all these years?"

"I seek everything you know about Midori."

"Don't you get right to the point, haven't changed a bit I see, you get that from my side of the family. Well that is a very interesting subject but I don't see the relevance seeing as how she died over a century ago. Why on earth do you wish to discuss this with an old woman who has been sealed up for 700 years protecting our family legend."

"Kisho if you wish to continue existing in any form on this earth you will start talking immediately."

"Alright, yes, yes always business with you! Never did have respect for your ancestors" The translucent spirit grunted.

"Kisho… you are barely a relative you were long dead before my father was even born. You were alive during her reign were you not?"

"Yes I was briefly, when she first came to Japan. What would you like to know?"

"Everything, I only met her briefly that one time. I wish to learn everything you can recall about her."

"Very well, I may in fact be one of the few beings left that know Midori's true nature. Even she was not fully conscious of her nature."

"What do you mean she doesn't know who she is?"

"Doesn't? Why do you keep referring to her like she's alive? Midori killed herself to save the world from destruction. If she were alive again that could be a very dangerous thing!"

"No…" Sesshomaru said thinking intently, "I just seem to be stuck in the past…"

"Good. Now then where was I… oh yes! Well you see Midori is an extremely powerful being. When she first arrived on the island many demons sought after her for alliance, but some tried to get to her for greed and want of her powers. She was considered to be the Queen of most earth bound demons like yourself because of how great her powers were. Those who proved their worth we're granted freedom."

"Like my father."

"Exactly. While Midori's powers were far beyond any others, they were not even close to her full potential. In fact they were merely a portion of what she was truly capable of. Midori is a celestial being, the daughter of the two greatest stars in the sky. She was once the most revered beauty of the sky but her sisters growing jealous plotted against her and banished her from the skies. Her parents were able to grant her one last gift before she plummeted, and that was her heart and her demonic body. The powers were always within her for she is the one and only goddess, she is the heaven and the earth embodied."

"So you're saying she's not a demon but a celestial being, like Kaguya?"

"In a way yes. Kaguya was one of her sisters actually. Kaguya greatly disliked the fact that Midori possessed far greater powers than her own and was the one who first plotted against her. As you will recall Kaguya was only the princess of the moon where as Midori reigned over heaven and earth, the moon fell in her domain. Even her own parents would have been subject to her will, so great was her potential and so great her demise."

"So… she's more than a celestial being… she's a goddess of everything?"

"Yes. She never knew her true identity because she lost all her memories upon entering this world. Midori was raised as a demon and grew into most of her powers. But she never unlocked her potential."

"Unlock? Does that mean there is a way to discovering her powers?"

"There is always a way. For Midori the key lies within her heart, the Kokoro jewel. It stores all her manifested and latent powers. Too unlock all of Midori, she needs guidance and a mate to rekindle the flame within."

"A mate? You mean to say…"

"That she has to have sex to become whole… not quite. Merely she must fall in love and be able to see within. Your father knew all of this… it was his hope that one day you would marry Midori and ascend with her to power. You are most likely the only demon powerful and reserved enough to have controlled Midori. She will be unpredictable and lost when all the knowledge of the heavens floods into her, she'd need a strong presence to pull her back from the brink of destruction. Unfortunately your father died and then Midori sacrificed herself for the protection of all. If that Naraku gained the Kokoro… even the heavens could not stop the destruction that he would have ensued."

"That's why he's been trying to get her…"

"What?" Kisho said her glowing, transparent eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Don't you dare hide things from me Sesshomaru! Is she back? Has Midori returned?"

"Yes."

"Dear lord… is she safe? Does she know anything? Has she regained her powers? You must fill me in on everything!"

"She's living with me temporarily. She appears to be reincarnated in a human girl and as for her powers they seem to only occur under duress."

"Then she has achieved the next step in her life. She now shares it with a mortal. Midori will soon be able to merge to two beings together. Sesshomaru you must protect her with your life. If Midori is killed… the earth will cease to exist."

It had been three days since Sesshomaru left and with the help of Rin, Leigh had cleared out the training room and set up a satisfactory centre in which she could practice her fighting skills. The two girls practiced for a few hours each day, Leigh taking it slow with Rin as she was still young and had no need to learn in-depth methods of battling. The time passed easily enough and she enjoyed not running into Sesshomaru. The time and space gave Leigh the opportunity to clear her head of all her silly notions of them being together. Each night when she had put Rin to bed Leigh would go and practice with the swords for several hours, but tonight she opted for a long run. She set out as the sun was dipping low over the horizon and did not return until the moon was high over the land. After quickly rinsing off Leigh collapsed in her bed and drifted of to sleep.

She woke with a start to the sound of her own moaning at early dawn. Her dream was so vivid, and so erotically pleasant that Leigh had wished she hadn't woken up. Now, slightly embarrassed and covered in a light sweat, Leigh decided it was time to clear her mind of the images of him touching her, holding her, making her beg for more and the memory of what it felt like to have his hands running over her body. She dressed in the clothes she had adapted for these workout sessions with Rin, as the kimonos were too delicate and beautiful to ruin, and headed to the room to grab some swords and a dummy to practice on.

Even though her body cried in agony for she was still a bit weak, Leigh pushed herself beyond her limits. The light rain that had begun to fall slowly soaked her skin and made the ground slippery. It was hard to tell how long she had been practicing for the clouds blocked the sun but she kept going. Just as she went to duck under a swinging dummy arm and attack with her swords Leigh slipped in the mud, falling at a precarious angle she threatened to impale herself upon one of her swords. Bracing herself for the pain Leigh bit down hard on her lip, hoping to hold back the scream. But no pain came only two strong hands lifting her in the air.

Opening her eyes she stared into the deep amber of Sesshomaru and let out a little gasp, "Your back." she managed breathlessly.

"You need to be more careful or else I'll have nothing left in my medicine cabinet."

"I'm sorry…"

"If you insist on practicing your lack of fighting technique at least let me assist you. Rin and Jaken are not the best tutors. And if you are determined to use my equipment I feel obliged to show you the proper way so that you don't damage any family heirlooms."

Leigh's fluttery heart quickly regained it's tempo in her anger at his arrogance, "I have been managing quite fine without you! In fact these past few days have been wonderful! Your presence dampens everyone's moods! Now put me down!"

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said dropping her unceremoniously in the mud, "I don't care whether you want my aid or not but so long as you are in my villa you will do as I say."

"I am not one of your servants you get to command!"

"No but you are my guest and right now I'm the only thing protecting you from Naraku. For now you are under my charge and if you wish to survive past a week on your own you will let me train you."

"FINE!" Leigh said pulling herself out of the mud and storming off to change.

* * *

A/N: Well the school term kind of took me by surprise with the work load but I've caught a break with exams and christmas so I've been able to do some writing! Here's the newest chapter and I really hope you like it. It took me quite a while thinking of how I wanted to present Midori's creation. I hope this lives up to everyones expectations! Please read and review I honestly love knowing what you guys think.!


	30. Discovery

_Disclaimer: i have no legal rights to any part of Inuyasha  
_

* * *

"You think WHO has her?" Kagome said baffled.

"Sesshomaru… I can smell him all over here and that little human girl he keeps." Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"I'm sorry… you believe your brother, Mr. I hate humans, took my cousin?"

"Looks like it. He's been especially dangerous now that he has his other arm back."

"Wait a minute… since when did your scary ass brother get his limb re-attached?" Koga stepped in.

"I'm not sure how exactly but he managed to get back into our father's grave and with his sword Tensegia reattached it." Inuyasha said discouragedly.

"So now he's got both his arms to go about killing you? Great… just what we need a prime conditioned, homicidal brother seeking revenge. You know what Mutt… you really got to work out your family issues before you get Kagome killed." Koga said pacing.

"I don't see how any of this is your business! And I am not about to let Kagome get killed and for the last time she's not your concern!" Inuyasha said rising.

"Boys… enough!" Kagome interrupted, "I'm going to check on Sango, Kohaku and Miroku. Play nice."

She turned her back on the alpha males and walked over to the shady tree under which the three others sat.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her smiling.

_I've never seen Sango look so happy_. Kagome thought to herself, "Hey there. So how is he?"

"Fine… confused but good. He seems to have come to terms with his past." Sango said looking down at her little brother.

"I gather this 'angel' purified the jewel shard that was in Kohaku's back and permanently freed him from Naraku's grasp while letting him be at peace with the actions he took on that fateful day." Miroku address Kagome but his eyes were on Sango.

"Well … that's good right?" asked Kagome.

"As far as I can tell…" Miroku said.

"He's fine I don't see how this could be one of Naraku's traps… if it was he wouldn't have left two jewel shards lying around!" Sango said heatedly shooting Miroku a harsh glance.

"She's got a point there." Kagome said taking a seat, "If Naraku was setting up to be a trap Sesshomaru wouldn't have come so close to the action."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

"Oh… yah, so Sesshomaru apparently took Leigh and Rin. Inuyasha caught his scent and he said it's mingled with Leigh's blood." she said playing with the grass in front of her.

"Wait… so Sesshomaru has your cousin? What does that mean?" Sango asked concern creasing her forehead.

"One of two things." Miroku stepped in, "One he has actually gained a fragment of compassion for humans, or two, and more likely, he sensed her powers and decided to keep her for his own purposes."

"You know what Miroku… you really got a way of bringing everyone down." Sango blatantly stated.

"Excuse me…" Kohaku chirped.

"Oh… sorry did we wake you?" Sango said smiling down at her brother.

"No.. I wasn't really sleeping. But if you're talking about the beautiful angel I saw who she was taken by."

"You did?" Kagome said looking hopeful, maybe it was Sesshomaru maybe someone else came and rescued Leigh.

"Yes… he looked like your friend Inuyasha over there but harsher and older."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Sesshomaru. Great."

"But… he didn't look at her like he wanted to hurt her… he seemed worried and concerned about how badly she was injured. The little girl was begging him to help her and he said he would."

Kagome sat there blinking, surely Kohaku was mistaken. Sesshomaru had always criticised Inuyasha for being concerned about her own safety so how could he have suddenly changed his mind over Leigh. Surely it had to do with Rin's pleading but why would Rin be so insistent about saving some woman she didn't know.

Inuyasha walked over just then and interrupted everyone's thoughts, "Look if I'm right and Sesshomaru does have Leigh… we really need to get going. I have no idea what Sesshomaru is thinking or what he'll do and I'd rather not wait to find out. Sango I'll understand if you wish to take Kohaku home and not continue on this journey."

"Are you joking Inuyasha? I'm not leaving. Kohaku is a fine fighter and he will be a great asset to us I'm sure of it. Besides I want to make sure Leigh is safe just as much as you do."

"Well then… it's agreed. We should really move away from this grove as quickly as possible. It is going to take us quite a while to get to Sesshomaru's castle even with all of us moving at Koga's speed so the sooner we head out the better."

"I'm ready when you are." Kohaku said grabbing his sickle.

Laughing the others followed his actions and grabbed their belongings and headed out.

_

* * *

"What the hell has happened!" Naraku screamed._

_"It seems the girl is stronger than you realized master." Kagura said a smirk playing on her lips._

_"Where did Kohaku go. I've lost both of them. How the hell did this happen! Kagura get over to that glade at once I want to know what has happened and why the fuck isn't Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dead!"_

_"As you wish my lord." Kagura said secretly laughing at his constant failure._

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter. It had been a while since I went back to Inuyasha and Kagome and it felt like it was time. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review!


	31. Training Begins

_Disclaimer: I have no legal rights._

* * *

With the light rain still falling she stood facing Sesshomaru, feet planted, knees bent, arms up, and eyes alert. He stood across the courtyard looking relaxed and undeterred. Rin and Jaken sat under the covering of one of the walkways watching.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked with a hit of humour dripping from his lips.

"Only if you are." Leigh said, "_Jackass_" she added under her breath.

One second he was standing directly across from her, next thing she new he was a white blur rushing to her zig zagging. He was upon her before she could think. His hand moved to strike her, she ducked but not fast enough. His fist glanced the side of her face knocking her backwards. Stumbling she saw the next blow coming sooner and let herself fall to avoid it. Laying in the mud she lifted her leg and spun it to catch him behind the knee. Flipping herself over she pushed herself up and was ready again for him.

"You aren't concentrating!" Sesshomaru scolded, "What is the point of me teaching you if you aren't even going to do as I say!"

"FUCK YOU! Not everyone is born with super human abilities! And even though I apparently have them somewhere I can't just turn it on like a light switch!" Leigh yelled back in frustration.

"A what?"

"NEVERMIND!"

This time she ran at him out of fury. She was sloppy he could see that and flitted past her and caught her by the neck from behind. He lifted her off the ground, watching her feet dangle, his claws extended with his poison nails before he remembered what he was doing.

Choking and rasping for air she fell to her knees. Her throat burned and the flesh felt like it was on fire. Grasping for her neck to feel the damage he had inflicted his hands grabbed her by the wrists to stop her.

Wide eyed and watery she stared into his hard face. Not even a sign of regret flitted across it. She twisted her hand free and slapped him across the face. Standing up she turned and walked to her room, she didn't even look at the blood that she has drawn from his face. Slamming the door behind her, stripped off the kimono she had been wearing leaving it in a muddy pile on the floor and grabbed another one and was pulling it on when the door burst open. Screaming she turned to face the furious Sesshomaru barely covered. He rushed at her and threw her up against the wall. Her head smacked it hard and her eyes swam with popping lights and a sense of queasiness washed over her. Her legs began to tremble as the throbbing in her head swelled.

"DON'T!" he yelled at her, "Fight back you pathetic excuse of a demon. If you can't even handle a blow to the head you might as well roll over and die now!"

The impudence of it all made her try to fight but she could feel the blood warming the back of her neck.

"FIGHT BACK!" he yelled shoving her into the wall again.

Her pulse thrived and she felt woozy, "Stop!" she pleaded as she started to loose touch with consciousness.

He grabbed her face and held it in his strong warm hand, "You're stronger than this Leigh. FIGHT BACK!"

Something in her stomach stirred a warm prickling sensation that spread to her whole body. She was tingling with something powerful. Her vision cleared and she saw his beautiful features close to hers, his breath on her cheek. Clips of past situations flitted into her mind, a great dog demon and his young son bowing to her on a thrown. Walking with the strange young demon in the garden flowers blooming and growing all around her as he stared at her with mixture impertinence and awe. She was standing in between the two figures facing a field of enemy demons. The great dog demon transformed into a gigantic beast charging forward followed by his young son wielding his sword like it was part of his limb, she held back to watch them do what they could. When it became too much she stepped forward and raised her arm, thousands of beasts charged her and with a single flick of her wrist they were gone in a blinding light.

Gasping for air, Leigh lifted her head out of Sesshomaru's hands starred straight at him and shot a pulse of light out of her glowing hands right into his stomach. He flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. Leigh slid to the floor green and gold flecked hair spilled into her eyes.

"Your father… he…" she stumbled, "He paid homage to me. He was so powerful and he bowed down to me out of respect and fear for what I could do. I killed thousands without even moving a finger!" she was shaking with fear and power, "And you…"

"Yes. I was there."

"You know who I am… who I was! How come you never told me? How come you never let me know what I am capable of doing if you knew all along!"

He grabbed her and pulled her too her feet, "Because you need to remember on your own Leigh!"

He whirled her around to the bathroom and showed her, her reflection.

Green eyes instead of blue starred back at her. Green and gold silky hair billowed down around her waist. She caught her breath, she was stunning, even more than she anticipated.

"If you can harness what stimulates your power Leigh, you can become Midori again."

Doubt filled her. Did she want all this responsibility, the power, the danger? In an instant she looked like herself again blue eyes black hair.

"Leigh?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, hands gripping her shoulders.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough to do it all. I can't be her!"

He turned her around and starred into her eyes, "You are able to do this Leigh you just need to stop thinking you can't. You can if your life depends on it because you are built to survive."

"You're bleeding." Leigh stammered.

"Yes because of you." She rolled out of his arms and went to grab a cloth and dab away the blood that trickled down his face.

She wiped it away to discover no cut, "You heal fast…"

"So do you." Sesshomaru said touching her neck, "I'm sorry I just thought if you were injured enough you'd awaken… in the end I was right." he said with a slight smirk.

She twittered a light laugh dropping her eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. To his amazement this time she only resisted for a second then kissed him fervently back. Her hands snaked into his silver hair, nails grazing his scalp and tugging gently. He pushed himself away with deep regret. _Not yet_ he told himself. Panting she starred at him wide eyed. Standing straight he left her on the floor and closed the door to her room behind him as he went.

Confused Leigh straightened herself up and looked about. Slowly she brushed her lips with her fingers remembering the tingle she felt from his lips on hers. Something inside her stirred.

He would not throw himself down in front of anyone begging, no matter how badly he wanted her. For Christ's sake he was the son of the great dog demon. They do not beg women to take them.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you like this rather racey chapter and it satisfies your appetite for a long awaited chapter. Like always please read and review!


End file.
